Full Love
by Sinyariel
Summary: El colegio de Naruto decide que como destino de su viaje de fin de curso irán a una granja escuela en Hokkaido, donde conocerá nuevos amigos, entre ellos Sasuke, con quien desarrolla una extraña relación de amor-odio que irá creciendo a lo largo de numerosas e incómodas escenas pasionales entre ambos.
1. Viaje de fin de curso

Esta es una de esas historias de amor de verano, de las que solo ocurren una vez en la vida, donde conoces a alguien que roba tu corazón y se lo queda para siempre. NaruSasuNaru.

Era el último año de secundaria y la clase de tercero E se debatía el destino de su viaje de fin de curso, aun faltaban un par de meses y todavía nadie se había puesto de acuerdo. La mayoría de chicas deseaban ir a la playa para ponerse morenas y fichar a los chicos guapos, los chicos de la clase en cambio preferían ir a la montaña a disfrutar del aire libre y la libertad.

La clase de nuestro protagonista era conocida como la clase de los suspensos, ya que solo el 10% sacaba la mayoría de asignaturas, no era tarea fácil educar a estos alumnos y los profesores se rifaban las clases, pero este año había llegado un nuevo profesor al instituto, recién graduado, con ganas, emoción e inocencia que no había dudado ni un momento en aceptar la tutoría de dicha clase. Pobre de él, no sabía donde se estaba metiendo.

Al principio le costó dar clase, le costó que los alumnos le prestaran atención y estudiasen en sus hogares, pero armándose de buena voluntad y paciencia había logrado lo que ningún otro profesor con ellos: respeto y obediencia. Se trataba de Iruka, un joven delgado, moreno tanto de piel como cabello, sonrisa cálida y ojos amables, quien en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en su silla tras la mesa de profesor escuchando con una sonrisa el debate de la clase.

—**Sigo diciendo que la playa es mucho mejor** —reitero Sakura, la alumna más aplicada de la clase.

Haruno Sakura era sin duda el cerebro más brillante que había pisado esos lares desde Tsunade, quien era ahora la directora del Instituto Konoha. ¿Por qué Sakura no estaba en la clase de los inteligentes? Ella misma había pedido ingresar en aquella clase ya que sus amigos de la infancia se encontraban allí y no quería separarse, los profesores decidieron concederla ese favor ya que si no su abuela los mataría y torturaría.

—**Ir a la montaña es la mejor opción, podremos hacer mucho ejercicio y disfrutar de actividades en grupo.** —sentenció Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto era sin duda el más trasto de todos los alumnos, nadie sabía en realidad como había logrado superar todos los cursos sin repetir, se rumoreaba que alguien le echaba una mano desde dentro pero lo cierto es que él se esforzaba el triple que los demás para conseguir aprobar, desde el punto de vista de Iruka, era digno de merecer respeto. Era un chico alto, de casi un metro ochenta de altura, rubio de ojos azules claros y tez dorada, escandaloso y algo torpe, pero un sol al fin y al cabo.

Después de un largo rato, Iruka se vio en la obligación de intervenir para que sus adorados alumnos no llegasen a las manos.

—**Bien, hagámoslo a sorteo, cada uno que escriba en un papel a donde quiere ir y la delegada de la clase escogerá uno al azar. ¿De acuerdo?** –preguntó.

—**Sííííííííí **—contestaron los alumnos.

Todos apuntaron en un papel lo que querían y lo depositaron en la mesa del profesor, quien los revolvió y pidió a la delegada que escogiera uno. Hyuga Hinata, una muchacha tímida, voluptuosa y de baja estatura, de tez pálida y pelo largo negro violáceo, de ojos grises claros, se acercó tímidamente a la mesa y sonrojada escogió un papel. Al leer lo escrito no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta parecer un tomate.

—**Iremos a un burdel de Kyoto** —balbuceó.

Todos estallaron en risas, probablemente había sido cosa de Inuzuka Kiba, el bromista de la clase. Un chico alto, moreno tanto de piel como pelo, aspecto algo salvaje y malas maneras, pero buena persona e ingenuo a veces, estaba enamorado en secreto de la delegada.

—**Muy graciosa la broma, no vamos a ir allí** —los alumnos exageraron un pesar. — **coge otro Hinata.** —ordenó Iruka.

Esta obedeció y extrajo otro papel.

—**Iremos a una granja escuela en Hokkaido**. —proclamó.

Los alumnos se alegraron.

—**Qué problemático… **—susurró Shikamaru.

Nara Shikamaru era el chico más vago y perezoso de todos tras el cual se escondía un genio, pero demostrar sus capacidades era demasiado problemático. Tez algo morena, de ojos negros y pequeños, con el cabello en rastas y ropa holgada pero delgado, a su lado se sentaba su mejor amigo de la infancia, Akimichi Choji, el glotón de buen corazón de cabello caoba corto y cuerpo de "huesos anchos".

—**Mirad que bien, en Hokkaido hay playa y montaña, haremos ejercicio sano y tendremos entretenimiento en la ciudad**. —informó Iruka contento.

— **¡Nos vamos a Hokkaido! **—gritaron los alumnos felices.

Mañana era el día en que se marchaban a Hokkaido y Naruto no podía estar más nervioso, trataba de hacer su maleta, quería llevar ropa cómoda y algunos modelitos para impresionar a las chicas, en su mente se imaginaba caminando con Sakura de la mano por la playa, babeando en su mundo imaginario no se dio cuenta de que su hermana entraba en su habitación y le daba una colleja.

— **¡Despierta Naruto!** —dijo riendo.

— **¡Ino!** —protestó.

—**Papá ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo de un asunto antes de la cena** —le informó con una sonrisilla.

Namikaze Ino era su hermana melliza, unos segundos más mayor que él, de pelo rubio largo, ojos azules algo más oscuros, alta y voluptuosa, de tez también dorada. Una chica alegre y cotilla, amiga/rival de Sakura, la mejor amiga de Naruto.

— **¿De qué?** —preguntó metiendo la ropa interior en la maleta.

—**Ve y lo averiguarás** —dijo riendo de nuevo.

"_Hmm… sospechoso_" se dijo a si mismo. Salió de su habitación desordenada pintada en naranja con tribales de zorros y bajó las escaleras, en la pequeña cocina se encontraba Uzumaki Kushina preparando la cena; una mujer de baja estatura, más bien plana y delgada, pelirroja de ojos verdes y mal carácter cuando se enfadaba. Algo caprichosa también. Justo enfrente estaba sentado su padre en el sofá de color blanco con el traje aún puesto, tenía aspecto cansado. Namikaze Minato era un hombre rubio y de tez morena con los ojos azules claros como los de su hijo, siempre de buen humor y sobreprotector, él trabajaba en una empresa de paipáis o algo así como ejecutivo en jefe.

Se sentó a su vera y su padre le saludó con un beso en la mejilla, a Naruto le incomodó, ya que no le gustaba cuando Minato hacía algo era que iba a pasar un rato vergonzoso, y no se equivocaba.

—**Bien hijo ya casi has cumplido los dieciséis años y creo que ha llegado el momento de tener esta charla contigo. **—Kushina río desde la cocina. — **Cuando te vas haciendo mayor comienzas a experimentar cambios en tu cuerpo, sientes sensaciones extrañas y vas mirando a las chicas… o chicos de otra manera…**

— **¡Papá!** —se sonrojó Naruto.

—**Calla** —le ordenó.

—**En serio esto no es necesario, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber, mamá me lo explicó hace años…**—gritó.

— **¡A mí no me metas!** —contestó desde arriba.

— **¿Es eso cierto?** —recriminó Minato a su esposa aprovechando que esta estaba en el salón poniendo la mesa.

—**Sí cariño** —sonrió— **vas muy atrasado ¿eh?** —le guiño.

—**Ea ¿ves?** —se apresuró Naruto en intentar huir.

—**Espera** —dio sacando algo de su maletín. —**Toma, compártelo también con tu hermana**. —le entregó una caja rosada.

Naruto miró sonrojado e incómodo la caja:

"Para una sensación de placer segura, ¡Condones ábreme la apertura!"

— **¡Papá!** —gritó.

—**No quiero nietos… es decir aún no, quiero muchos nietos, pero con la edad adecuada y casados** —se rectificó sonriendo enormemente.

—**Está bien, bueno gracias** —murmuró incómodo.

Sin decir nada más se marchó de nuevo a su cuarto donde pilló a Ino descojonándose de la risa, Naruto la bufó.

— **¿A ti no te han dado la charla?** —preguntó mosqueadillo.

— **¡Ja! Lo siento hermanito, pero yo soy más madura ya sabes** —le guiño.

Naruto pasó refunfuñando a su lado mientras ella seguía riendo y le cerró la puerta en las narices_. "En fin, vaya familia de locos."_ Pensó. Se sentó en la silla de ruedas negra y encendió el portátil para visitar el foro que tanto le gustaba, si alguien se enterase de ello seguro que se reirían de él. Era Ultra-Súper-Secreto que el perteneciera a tal foro. Gatito Negro estaba conectado y aprovechó para iniciar una conversación con él, era un buen amigo, ambos se contaban las penas y se apoyaban mutuamente a pesar de no conocerse en persona tenían bastante confianza.

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**Hooooola ¿Qué tal tu día?**_

_Gatito Negro dice:_

—_**Un asco, ¿y el tuyo?**_

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**nada mal, terminando de hacer la maleta, mañana me voy de viaje de fin de curso.**_

— _**¿un asco por qué?**_

_Gatito Negro dice:_

—_**Mi hermano como siempre, tocando las narices, descubrió mi colección de porno y me ha chantajeado para no contárselo a nuestros padres. ¿Dónde vais al final?**_

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**Jajajaja tu hermano es un plasta, al final vamos a una granja escuela en Hokkaido.**_

_Gatito Negro dice:_

— _**¿En serio? Mi escuela también va a ir a una en Hokkaido.**_

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**LOL ¿te imaginas que coincidiésemos? Podríamos conocernos, si quieres….**_

_Gatito Negro dice:_

—_**Sí, porqué no. Dame tu número y te doy un toque. **__**¿tienes what's app?**_

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**Sí :D, es 653998841.**_

Comenzó a sonar Gangnam Style en el móvil de Naruto, apuntó el número en la agenda y volvió a centrar su atención en el chat.

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**Ya está.**_

_Gatito Negro dice:_

—_**Ok.**_

— **¡Naruto a cenar!** —le llamó su madre a gritos desde abajo.

— **¡Voy!** —contestó.

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**Tengo que ir a cenar, ¿hablamos mañana por wp?**_

_Gatito Negro dice:_

—_**Ok. Chau.**_

_Kitsune dice:_

—_**Dew.**_

Naruto se levantó de la silla tras apagar el ordenador, tenía unas ganas increíbles de que llegase mañana, y quien sabe, quizás conociese a Gatito Negro en persona este verano. El viaje de fin de curso prometía mogollón. Sonrió, iba a ser muy interesante.


	2. Rumbo a Hokkaido

**¡Rumbo a Hokkaido!**

El autobús esperaba a que terminasen de subir todos los alumnos y profesores para dirigirse a Aomori donde tomarían el tren submarino hasta Sapporo y después otro autobús para llegar a la granja escuela prometida. En total eran unas trece horas de viaje sin contar con atascos y demás, _"trece malditas horas_" pensaba Naruto.

En el fondo del autobús se encontraba la pandilla de Naruto repartida entre los asientos, en el centro se encontraba Kiba, a su derecha Choji y a la derecha del mismo Shikamaru recostado contra el cristal durmiendo, en el otro extremo, al lado izquierdo de Kiba estaba Naruto y al lado de la ventanilla Shino leyendo un libro educativo sobre insectos. Se trataba de un chico callado y algo grosero a veces, quizás demasiado sincero, vestido con pantalones caquis y jersey de cuello alto gris con gafas de sol cuadradas, pelo pincho negro al igual que sus ojos y algo pálido pero no excesivamente.

Delante de ellos se sentaban Sakura e Ino quienes iban charlando amistosamente, en la fila de la izquierda se encontraba Hinata escuchando música mirando por la ventana, a su lado no había nadie ya que tenía fama de vomitar en los viajes y aunque suene cruel nadie había querido sentarse con ella por si potaba*.

—**Voy a pasar lista para verificar que estamos todos **—anunció Iruka.

Fue diciendo los nombres de los alumnos mientras estos iban contestando, como todo el mundo estaba pusieron marcha sin perder más tiempo, eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana y la mayoría estaba pegando una cabezada mientras otros charlaban animadamente.

— **¿Por qué no jugamos a algo? —**preguntó Kiba ya harto del aburrimiento de ir sentado sin poder estirarse.

—**Buena idea** —aduló Naruto— **¿alguien tiene cartas?** —preguntó a sus amigos.

—**Yo he traído** —dijo Sakura— **pero no creo que sea cómodo jugar con tanto movimiento y apenas espacio.**

— **¿Por qué no cantamos algo estilo campamento?** —preguntó Iruka que se acercó a los chicos ya que él también estaba aburrido.

—**No somos niños de primaria profesor** —contestó Ino con sorna.

—**Vamos, puede ser divertido, no os cerréis al límite de edad** —trató de convencer.

— **¿Y qué cantamos?** —preguntó Sakura con una ceja alzada.

— **¿Qué tal "Palo robó pan en la casa de san Juan"?**

—**Pasando** —dijeron todos.

— **¿Y a los acertijos?** —se oyó decir a Choji.

— **¡Sí! Me encantan los acertijos** —contestó Naruto emocionado.

—**Muy bien empezaré yo y quien lo acierte dirá el siguiente** —dijo Iruka sentándose en el asiento vacío al lado de Hinata. —**veamos… ¡ya sé! ¿Cuántos animales tengo en casa si todos son perros menos dos, gatos menos dos y loros menos dos?**

—**Un perro, un gato y un loro** —contestó casi automáticamente Shikamaru.

— **¡Correcto!** —asintió Iruka.

"_Vaya, la capacidad de este chico es sin duda deslumbrante, lástima que sea tan vago"_ pensó.

—**Era muy fácil** —contestó el aludido. —**Bueno me toca, ****una señora se dejó olvidado en casa el permiso de conducir. No se detuvo en un paso a nivel, despreció una señal de dirección prohibida y****viajó****tres bloques en dirección contraria por una calle de sentido único. Todo esto fue observado por un agente de circulación, quien, sin embargo, no hizo el menor intento para impedírselo. ¿Por qué?**

Todos se concentraron en encontrar la respuesta adecuada en el mínimo tiempo posible, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta estaban ejercitando la lógica y el razonamiento, cosa que a Iruka le pareció divertido, seguro que si supieran lo que hacían se pondrían a refunfuñar diciendo que el curso había terminado y demás.

—**La señora iba andando, no en coche **—respondió Sakura.

Todos miraron a Shikamaru, afirmó.

—**Ok este no va a ser tan fácil** —dijo ella haciéndose la interesante mientras recordaba lo que su abuela le había contado de pequeña**— ¿Qué ser anda a cuatro patas al nacer, dos al ser adulto y tres a la vejez?**

—**El hombre **—contestó inmediatamente Ino sonriendo.

— **¡No vale tú ya te lo sabías!** —dijo la pelirrosa.

—**Ahhh se siente** —picó sacando la lengua**— me toca a mí. ¿Cómo se puede llevar agua en un colador?**

Algunos se miraron extrañados, la pregunta les parecía ilógica, pero cuando uno de ellos iba a abrir la boca ya estaba respondiendo Shino.

—**Congelada.**

– **¡Estos acertijos son muy fáciles!** —se quejó Naruto. —**Decid alguno más difícil, que nos de tiempo a pensar a todos y que no os los sepaís de memoria.**

—**Una señora toma un taxi y no para de hablar con el taxista. De repente, él le dice: "por sus movimientos deduzco que me está usted hablando, pero soy sordo y no la entiendo. Mi audífono se ha quedado sin pilas hace un par de horas". La mujer deja de hablar al instante. Al llegar a su destino paga, baja del taxi y de repente se****da****cuenta de que el taxista le ha engañado.****¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?** —pregunta Shino.

Ahora el acertijo era más difícil, había que pensar más, todos estaban muy concentrados en ello, pero fue Hinata quien lo resolvió.

—**El taxista mintió, si era sordo y no llevaba audífono ¿Cómo entendió el destino de la señora?** —sonrió algo menos verdosa que antes, realmente las curvas la mataban.

—**Así es. **

—**Un hombre fue a una fiesta y bebió ponche, se marchó pronto. El resto de los invitados que bebieron el ponche murieron a continuación envenenados ¿Por qué no murió el hombre? **

—**Porque él fue quien envenenó el ponche** —contestó al poco rato Naruto.

Todos miraron a la morena, ella negó. Naruto maldijo poniéndose de morros.

—**El hombre no murió porque el veneno estaba en el hielo y este no se había descongelado cuando el hombre bebió, pero sí cuando lo hicieron los demás** —contestó Choji.

— **¡Correcto!** —exclamaron Iruka y Hinata a la vez.

— **¿Cuántas mujeres entran en un huevo?** —preguntó Choji.

"_Ok este lo tengo que contestar yo"_ se dijo Naruto rebanándose los sesos, nada oye, que no era capaz de entenderlo y por más que se concentraba no era capaz de encontrar una respuesta que le satisfacciera, pasaba de quedar como idiota soltando algo incorrecto de nuevo, entonces la iluminación divina llegó a su cerebro, ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?! Carraspeó entonces y poniendo cara seria y voz de interesante dio su respuesta:

—**Dos, Clara y Emma.**

— **¡Guau Naruto este era complicado!** —rió Ino sarcásticamente.

— **¡tú te callas emo!** —contestó apuntándola con un dedo.

— **¡¿CÓMO DICES ENANO?!** —gritó intentando saltar sobre él, pero Sakura la sujetaba por la cintura.

Ino odiaba que la llamasen emo, ¡y solo por tener el flequillo tapándole un ojo!, ella no era emo, no tenía nada en contra de ellos pero odiaba que su hermano la llamara así de sobremanera. ¡Es que no podía con ello! Entraba en cólera ya que siempre la habían molestado con ello desde que dejó que el flequillo la creciese de sobremanera, ¡pero prefería eso al horrible flequillo recto que le había dejado su padre años atrás intentando cortarla el pelo por él mismo! Tras unos segundos de forcejeos entre ambos rubios, Choji llamó su atención para dar el veredicto de la respuesta de Naruto, quien al ver que era correcta no pudo evitar soltar un grito emocionado, algunos compañeros de clase le mandaron callar al ver el alboroto y el rubio sonrió avergonzado llevándose una mano tras la nuca como hacía siempre.

—**Bueno ahora me toca a mí, muajaja** —rió malvadamente.

—**Yo paso de jugar más** —dijo Ino poniéndose a mirar por la ventana.

—**Ah vamos no te piques Ino, ya sabes que tu hermano es así de idiota —**trató de calmarla Kiba.

— **¡Oye!** —protestó Naruto soltándole una colleja al castaño. — ¿**Cuál es aquella ave que, quitándole una vocal, se convierte en un ser humano que vive a costa de los demás?**

Realmente no esperaban tal acertijo de Naruto, esperaban algo que tuviera que ver con ramen o alguna payasada de las suyas. Naruto sonrió satisfecho al ver las caras llenas de dudas y confusión de sus amigos y del profesor, ese acertijo se lo había propuesto hace tiempo Gatito Negro, y había sido una gran suerte que se acordase de él en ese momento, no tenía ninguno en mente, al menos no tan bueno como ese. Tras unos minutos de espera nadie fue capaz de hallar una respuesta, por lo que le preguntaron cual era la correcta, Naruto palideció.

—**No me acuerdo —**confesó balbuceando.

— **¡Joder Naruto!** —protestó Kiba.

—**Nos has cortado el rollo** —siguió Shino, tan delicado como siempre.

Naruto se sonrojó ¡y él que sabía!, _"¡ni que fuese lo más entretenido del mundo jugar a los acertijos!"_ refunfuñaba con el ceño fruncido mientras sus compañeros decidían que hacer a continuación.

—**Mirad —**llamó Ino— **ya se ve el monte Fuji** —señaló por la ventana.

Sin darse apenas cuenta habían pasado seis horas de viaje y se encontraban cerca de la capital del país, decidieron parar a comer algo y descansar una hora todos los integrantes del autobús en un merendero cerca de la carretera que recorrían. Todos sacaron sus obentos* o bocatas y se sentaron dispersos por la zona charlando y comiendo con sus amigos. El grupo de Naruto decidió compartir la comida para poder hacer una especie de picnic variado con la comida de todos, las bolas de arroz de Kiba estaban especialmente saladas, la pasta de Sakura sosa, los tallarines fritos de Choji demasiado picantes, Shikamaru no había traído nada para comer por pereza así que compartía la comida del Akimichi, la carne de Kiba se encontraba casi cruda y la ensalada de Shino demasiado aliñada, por lo que Naruto prefirió comer del sushi casero de Hinata que estaba bastante sabroso y en su punto, él solo había traído un bote de ramen instantáneo que ya se había zampado e Ino una macedonia de frutas para su dieta extraña sacada de internet.

—**No sé por qué haces esas dietas estúpidas** —le dijo a su hermana— **estás bien como estás.**

—**Verás idiota** —pronunció con lentitud la última palabra— **para estar tan guapa como yo y en forma una necesita una dieta exclusiva, así como tú no me extraña que no encuentres novia**.

— **¡Eh que yo estoy genial!** —rebatió como pudo con la boca llena.

Ino era la capitana del equipo de patinaje sobre hielo al que se dedicaba desde pequeña, Naruto en su momento también quiso participar pero su talento con los patines era negativo en grados Fahrenheit. Su hermana aspiraba a convertirse en patinadora profesional y participar en los juegos olímpicos en la modalidad por parejas, ella esperaba encontrar su príncipe azul sobre patines, pero por ahora solo se había topado con patanes, a cada cual más ruin y guapo. Para el próximo año iba a marcharse a Tokio para estudiar en un centro especial para preparar a los futuros atletas ¡iba a ser genial vivir sola en la capital!

—**Eh Kiba ¿quieres oír un chiste?** —preguntó Naruto pícaramente.

—**A ver.**

— **¿Por qué una mujer no puede ser guapa e inteligente?** —preguntó mirando a su hermana.

— **¿Por qué?** —dijo el castaño.

— **¡Por que sería un hombre!** —contestó.

Kiba y Naruto estallaron en carcajadas ganándose varios capones y collejas por parte de Sakura e Ino.

— **¿Vais de graciosillos eh?** —dijo Sakura. —** a ver si pilláis esto: ¿En qué se parecen los hombres inteligentes a los dinosaurios? **

— **¿En qué?** —preguntó Kiba. Shikamaru suspiró.

—**En que ambos se extinguieron.**

Sakura e Ino chocaron las manos y Naruto y Kiba se molestaron.

—**Ah pues sabes Naruto, yo se como hacer feliz a una mujer un sábado, contándola un chiste un miércoles. **—ambos rompieron a reír y las chicas tardaron un momento en pillarlo.

— **¡SEREIS IDIOTAS!** —gritaron ambas antes de lanzarse contra ellos.

La hora de la comida se pasó rápidamente entre riñas y risas, luego de subir al autobús, cansados y con el estómago lleno, la mayoría cayeron dormidos hasta llegar a Tappi-Kaitei donde harían el transbordo autobús-tren hasta la capital de Hokkaido. Cuando llegaron a la estación de tren el autobusero* se despidió del alumnado y se marchó haciendo ruedas, lamentablemente reventó una en el proceso y murió, pero nadie se dio cuenta ya que todos estaban dentro de la estación pasando el control, casi todos los guardias eran unos caraculos, nada amables y feos. Naruto y sus amigos se sentaron en el suelo del andén esperando a que llegara el tren submarino para abordarlo, quedaban unos diez minutos para su entrada en la estación así que se dedicaron a charlar ese tiempo y a comentar lo que pensaban hacer esas semanas, estuvo tentado de enviarle un SMS a Gatito Negro pero prefirió dejar la tarea para cuando llegaran a la granja escuela, más específicamente a su dormitorio, allí podría ponerse cómo y de paso saber si sus escuelas habían coincidido en el mismo lugar, cosa que dudaba pero la esperanza nunca se pierde.

El tren hizo su aparición poco después de que se avisase su llegada por megafonía, parecía una lombriz con la locomotora tan alargada para romper el aire y deslizarse a gran velocidad, entraron apresuradamente en el vagón a lo que Iruka les regañó. Los asientos estaban repartidos de dos en dos por lo que se sentaron en parejas: Naruto y Kiba al fondo como siempre seguidos de Shika y Choji, Ino y Sakura y por último Shino y Hinata, ocupando todos la hilera de la izquierda, Iruka tomó asiento en la hilera de la derecha, en el lugar más central para mantenerlos vigilados por si se ponían a hacer trastadas, ese grupo en especial. Pero para sorpresa del castaño se comportaron todo el viaje, que apenas eran casi cinco horas más hasta la estación de Sapporo, y luego venía una media hora de autobús, ¡iban a terminar con el culo cuadrado! Si a la directora del centro no le gustara tanto apostar y perder dinero inútilmente hubieran podido subvencionar los billetes de avión y no haberse pegado esa paliza, ya que la clase que educaba se trataban de personas de clase media-baja y no podían correr con todos los gastos la mayoría, suertudamente los dueños de la granja escuela eran viejos amigos del colegio –fueron profesores allí bastantes años- y les habían echo una rebaja del cincuenta porciento. Iruka sonrió, tenía ganas de llegar.

Tras unas horas de bamboneo en el tren y de observar el fondo marino apenas visible por las horas, llegaron a la estación de Sapporo y los alumnos bajaron casi volando de lo rápido que lo hicieron. ¡Estar de pie era la octava maravilla del mundo!

— **¡ESTAMOS EN HOKKAIDO! ¡FUCK YEAH!** —gritó Naruto nada más salir del vagón.

Los alumnos le vitorearon de acuerdo con la afirmación y saltaron volando por los aires debido a una bomba, todos murieron en el acto.

— **¡Deja de imaginarte cosas raras idiota!** —le reprendió Sakura.

—**Bueno chicos agrupaos, el autobús debe estar esperándonos.** —los llamó Iruka.

El grupo salió de la estación en dirección a los aparcamientos cuando Iruka recibió una llamada.

— **¿Diga? —**preguntó respondiendo.

—**Iruka, soy Shizune, ha habido un problema de última hora con el autobús que os iba a llegar a la granja escuela… Tsunade ha apostado el dinero del autobús y bueno…** —explicó avergonzada la secretaria.

— **¡¿Qué?! ¿En serio? Dios… a ver que les digo ahora a los chicos…** —murmuró Iruka.

— **¡Pues vais andando que es más sano y hacéis ejercicio! No hace falta que lo agradezcas, pasarlo bien, ¡Adiós!** —dijo Tsunade rápidamente antes de colgar.

Iruka suspiró, si le decía eso a los alumnos seguro que le lincharían, o peor, quemarían el colegio al volver. Buscó una excusa rápida y les llamó la atención:

—**Ha habido un problema con el autobús que nos iba a recoger, ha tenido un accidente de camino y la empresa no puede enviarnos otro, tendremos que caminar hasta la granja escuela.**

—**¡ ¿QUÉ?!** —se quejaron los alumnos.

Genial, simplemente genial. Después de todo el puto día viajando, ahora tenían que andar casi dos horas para llegar a la granja escuela. ¡Perfecto! ¿Qué más podía salir mal ese viernes 13 de Julio? A Naruto se le rompió una rueda de la maleta a casi quince minutos de comenzar a ascender por el camino de grava, era de noche y pisó una plasta de vaca con las tennis que acababa de estrenar de Adidas, naranja butanero con las rayas negras.

—**Definitivamente hoy no es mi día.**

* * *

**Potaba (Potar): **Vomitar

**Obento:** comida preservada en un recipiente para comer fuera de casa.

**Autobusero**: forma en que mis amigos y yo llamamos a los conductores de autobús.


	3. Full Love

**Granja Escuela Full Love**

Naruto estaba cansadísimo, apenas era capaz de levantar los pies del camino de gravilla, por suerte para todos estaban ya tan cerca de su destino que pudieron ver el cartel que les daba la bienvenida atado entre unos árboles que presidían la entrada, colgaba una pancarta con el mensaje de "Bienvenidos a Full Love". Sonrió con alegría, se encontraba sudoroso y cansado, le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo de arrastrar la maleta maltrecha y por el cansancio de tan largo viaje, ¡pero por fin habían llegado! La granja escuela se componía de un gran edificio de aspecto rural, con la mitad cubierta de piedra del campo y la mitad superior con gotelé anaranjado, las ventanas eran rectangulares y se veían antiguas.

—**Esperadme aquí mientras voy a por las llaves de vuestras habitaciones** —indicó Iruka entrando en el edificio.

Aunque Naruto tenía gana de curiosear la zona, le era casi imposible porque era de noche y solo había los farolillos justos para alumbrar la pequeña zona de la entrada, todo lo demás se encontraba oscuro y con el típico ruido de fondo del campo, lo que si pudieron ver bien fueron las estrellas ya que a pesar de haber alguna nube en el cielo, no dificultaban su observación.

—**Solo quiero llegar y dormir cuanto antes **—dijo Kiba bostezando.

—**Puf ¡ya te digo! Hoy vamos a dormir como marmotas **—corroboró Naruto.

A los pocos minutos salió el profesor con bastantes llaves en las manos y sus alumnos se reunieron en torno a él para recibirlas y poder marcharse a su habitación.

— **¡Muy bien escuchadme todos atentos!** —Llamó**— las habitaciones son para tres personas, así que haced grupos no mixtos. **—algunos protestaron.

Las chicas lo tuvieron fácil ya que eran justo tres, pero los chicos tuvieron que echarlo a suerte puesto que eran cinco. A Naruto y a Kiba les tocó compartir la habitación con Haku, un chico nuevo que apenas llevaba un mes con ellos, ni siquiera sabían por qué había acudido al viaje, pero tampoco les importaba realmente. Haku era un chico reservado y estudioso que debería estar en la clase B al menos, pero era la única clase que tenía asientos libres por lo que le metieron a esta, tenía el pelo largo castaño oscuro, piel pálida y ojos casi negros, rostro dulce y cuerpo delicado, un muchacho afeminado según Naruto.

Siguiendo al profesor se dirigieron hacia el ala oeste del edificio donde se encontraban semiescondidos otros edificios rurales, tres para ser exactos, ellos entraron en el último edificio, las chicas se quedaron la segunda planta, ya que en la primera se encontraban los baños comunes, y en la tercera se quedaron los chicos. Naruto iba refunfuñando mientras cargaba la maleta por las escaleras, era un sitio rural, obvio que no iba a haber ascensores, pero es que esa endemoniada escalera se le estaba atravesando con sus angostos escalones en los que tropezó más de una vez casi besando el suelo. La habitación 169 era la suya, abrió la puerta de madera antigua con decisión y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió con sus últimas fuerzas hasta llegar a la litera donde depositó la maleta en la superior con tal fuerza que hizo crujir los muelles del colchón.

Esa habitación constaba de una cama individual a la izquierda con ventana, una mesilla grande con un farolillo de aceite, a su derecha y al lado la litera de madera, con armarios empotrados a su derecha y un gran baúl a los pies de esta. El suelo era de madera oscura y las paredes eran cubiertas por cal blanca y algunos detalles campestres.

— **¡Mierda!** —protestó Kiba.

—**Gané, la de arriba es mía.** —dijo Naruto.

—**Yo me quedaré con la cama individual** —dijo Haku.

Naruto trepó hasta su cama, se sentó y quitó la ropa y los zapatos lanzándolos al suelo, empujó la maleta y Kiba se la dejó en el suelo, los chicos se habían quedado en ropa interior, se metieron en las camas así y no tardaron en coger el sueño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió delicadamente e Iruka que iba vestido con unas deportivas y ropa informal entró sin hacer mucho ruido, subió la persiana hasta que la instancia se llenó de luz y después cogió aire para gritar.

— **¡Arriba dormilones! ¡Vamos a desayunar!** —anunció destapándolos uno a uno.

—**Cinco minutos más mamá…** —murmuró Naruto.

— **¡RAMEN!** —gritó Kiba vistiéndose con una sonrisa.

— **¡¿Dónde?! —**abrió los ojos Naruto buscando con ansia.

Kiba rió, esa era la única manera de despertar al rubio a la primera.

—**Venga vestíos e id al comedor que está en el edificio principal planta baja a desayunar, después tenemos una presentación de la granja escuela.** —informó el profesor.

Iruka se marchó para seguir despertando a sus alumnos, Naruto y Kiba se vistieron mientras comentaban lo cansados que estaban y lo bien que habían dormido. Kiba se vistió con unos pantalones piratas caquis y camisa de hombrillos verde militar, Naruto usó sus pantalones piratas naranja butanero y camisa de hombrillos negra con las mismas playeras de ayer, después hacer sus necesidades en los baños y despejarse un poco, se dirigieron juntos al comedor.

Se trataba de un gran espacio, con mesas y bancos atornillados al suelo de metal, y en el centro se encontraban los alimentos dispuestos en bandejas para su libre uso y repetición. Naruto sonrió encantado, le encantaban los bufets libres y estaba deseando coger una bandeja para empezar a servirse, se dirigió primero a la zona de fritos y tomó tallarines, empanadillas, filetes empanados... pero se quedó paralizado cuando visualizó al fondo unos grandes tazones de lo que más le gustaba en esa vida, ramen, sin olvidarse de la bandeja e ignorando todo lo demás corrió hacia los tazones y cogió el que le pareció más lleno, luego se giró bruscamente y se chocó con alguien derramándole toda la comida encima.

El sujeto al que acababa de ensuciar le miró con el ceño fruncido y su oscura mirada penetró en él hasta llegar a lo más fondo de su corazón, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar una jadeo involuntario ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus azules ojos: era un chico algo más alto que él, unos centímetros tal vez, de pelo negro azulado peinado perfectamente liso en la parte frontal y erizado en la trasera, cejas finas y ojos afilados y negros, nariz recta, labios finos y rosados turbados en una mueca de molestia, rostro triangular invertido, tez pálida, su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa de media manga negra con el cuello en pico que dejaba ver su deliciosa clavícula, con unos ajustados vaqueros oscuros de pitillo que marcaban perfectamente sus muslos y trasero fibroso, de largas piernas cuyos pies estaban cubiertos por unas playeras blancas de Nike. Aquel chico de aspecto de idol y extremadamente atractivo estaba atravesándole con la mirada de una forma que cualquier yaoifangirl hubiera interpretado como deseo, no muy lejos de la realidad, pero deseo de estampar a ese rubio de pelo alborotado y mirada perdida que le miraba como ido. Sí, ese chico de tez dorada, cuerpo musculado, grandes manos y piernas, sabrosos y carnosos labios apetecibles de besar, con extrañas marcas en los mofletes, vestido con una camisa de hombrillos negra que marcaba sus pectorales, ancha espalda y cintura estrecha, con unos horribles pantalones naranjas que solo realzaban más lo que escondían, e inevitablemente no pudo no fijarse en el bulto de su entrepierna, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre a su vez.

Se habían quedado mirándose en silencio, devorándose y degustando la vista del contrario, para todos apenas fueron unos segundos, pero para ellos se paró el tiempo. El chico moreno volviendo en sí le pegó un empujón y gritó.

— **¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara usuratonkachi?** —Naruto reaccionó entonces ante el apelativo del desconocido.

— **¡Ha sido tu culpa por ponerte detrás de la gente idiota!—**respondió molesto.

— **¿MI culpa?** —Se señaló frunciendo aún más el ceño— **¡no puedes ir como un loco por la vida dobe!** —le insultó.

— **¡Tú… teme!** —contestó encarándole.

Afortunadamente llegó Iruka para separar a los chicos quien había observado la trifulca desde el principio pero no había querido intervenir hasta ese momento.

—**Tranquilizaos, ha sido culpa de los dos, tú por ir sin mirar al frente** —dijo señalando al chico moreno— **y tú por ir como un loco Naruto**. —Sasuke soltó una risilla.

— **¿De que te ríes tú?** —preguntó el rubio volviendo su atención a aquel chico.

—**Vaya nombre más patético, un condimento** —respondió con suficiencia. Naruto enrojeció.

— **¡Me importa una mierda tu opinión! ¡¿A ver que tan genial es tu nombre?! **

—**No tengo por qué decírtelo dobe **—sonrió de lado divertido.

—**Seguro que es un nombre bien feo** —se aventuró a predecir— **y por eso no lo quieres decir.**

El chico moreno se contuvo de soltar algún improperio o empotrar al rubio, no precisamente pervertidamente.

—**Sasuke** —murmuró sin entender por qué se lo decía.

— **¿Qué has dicho? No pude oírte teme** —se burló poniendo una mano tras su oreja.

—**Que me llamo Sasuke** —dijo alzando la voz. Naruto se quedó callado pues le parecía un nombre bonito y no sabía que hacer, pero una idea se cruzó por su traviesa mente.

—**Sigues pareciendo una nenita** —sonrió malvadamente Naruto— **no sabía que te gustara tanto morder la almohada como para llevarlo hasta en tu nombre **—se burló.

Milésimas de segundo después de haber dicho aquello Naruto sintió un puño impactar en su cara y tirarlo al suelo, no por la fuerza si no por la sorpresa le había pillado con la guardia baja, ¿quién se creía ese idiota? Él no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si es lo que pensaba, no por nada le habían llamado Kyuubi no Jinchuriki en el instituto, ¡él había sido realmente reconocido como uno de los pandilleros más peligrosos en Osaka! No señor, nadie le levantaba la mano sin quedarse sin reprimenda. Naruto se lanzó contra Sasuke placándolo y tirándolo al suelo, se subió sobre sus caderas y comenzó a golpearlo, el incrédulo y excitado Sasuke se defendió bien hasta hacerse rodar y quedar sobre el rubio, para comenzar él a golpearlo mientras el otro se defendía. Estaban rodeados por una multitud que gritaba "¡Pelea, pelea!" mientras que ellos no paraban de intercambiar golpes derribando mobiliario en su proceso. Naruto volvió a tomar las riendas de la acción subiéndose sobre Sasuke cuando notó una gran dureza presionando en su culo, dejó de pegar inmediatamente para mirar incrédulamente a un Sasuke algo sonrojado que acababa de darse cuenta de lo que había detenido al rubio. Avergonzado y molesto por la situación tan incómoda, apartó sin dificultad al rubio quien se dejó mover y se puso en pie para marcharse rápidamente pasando entre la gente. Naruto se quedó unos segundos atónito, él también se había empalmado, siguió el ejemplo del moreno y salió corriendo hacia un lugar más privado, los baños de su bloque. Los alumnos protestaron decepcionados al ver terminada la diversión.

Una vez sentado sobre la tapa del W.C. en el pequeño cubículo, Naruto se permitió reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido: él había dejado de ser un chico problemas desde que su madre sufrió aquel accidente de tráfico que casi se lleva su vida, yendo a recogerle a él después de que le hubieran llamado avisándola de la pelea en la que estaba metido con otra banda del lugar. ¡Había explotado fácilmente! ¡¿Pero que demonios le pasaba?! Ese Sasuke había sido capaz de colmar su poca paciencia y lograr que se peleara tan fácilmente… Naruto sonrió, se había sentido vivo, feliz, adolorido y excitado ¡realmente le había gustado pelearse con ese sujeto! Tanto que hasta su amiguito se había despertado, ¿se habría sentido Sasuke como él?

Tras unos minutos en aquel baño, Naruto salió a asearse dispuesto a volver para desayunar y retomar las actividades, pero entró en el baño otro sujeto pálido y delgado, de su altura, con el pelo corto negro al igual que sus ojos, más pálido aún que Sasuke, vestido completamente de negro y muy parecido al aludido. Naruto bufó pensando que venía a provocarle otra pelea cuando el sujeto le sonrió muy falsamente y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

— **¡Felicidades le gustas a mi primo!** —soltó de improvisto aun con esa extraña sonrisa.

— **¿AH? **

—**Me preguntaba quién sería el encargado de quitarle esa cara de estreñido que pone siempre y no has sido otro más que tú, es obvio que le gustas.** —afirmó mirándole con extrañeza, como si lo que había dicho fuese algo lógico.

—**Eres rarito** —le dijo Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y aún sin fiarse del moreno.

—**Gracias**

—**No era un cumplido** —contestó secándose las manos con papel higiénico.

—**Me llamo Sai** —se presentó. — **ya se tu nombre** —se adelantó a decir.

—**Me importa mucho** —dijo con una ceja arqueada.

— **¡Genial! Seamos amigos** —sonrió sinceramente cerrando los ojos.

— **¿Tú eso de la ironía no, verdad?** —preguntó con sorna.

— **¿Eso se come?**

—**Arg, da igual, déjalo.**

Naruto salió del baño refunfuñando sobre Sai y volvió a dirigirse al comedor, pero allí solo encontró a Iruka hablando con cuatro adultos, uno de ellos de pelo gris con un extraño corte despuntado ladeado con una braga negra cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro y un parche en el ojo izquierdo cual pirata, vestido con un chándal azul marino y pose desgarbada, una mujer de pelo largo negro y ojos marrón-rojizos, pálida y voluptuosa ataviada con unos pantalones cortos de deporte y camisilla de manga corta blanca. Muy cerca de él se encontraba un hombre alto moreno con barba fumando un cigarro ataviado con un chándal verde oscuro.

— **¡Mira que bien hablando del Rey de Roma!** —Dijo Iruka algo molesto, — **acércate Naruto** —indicó sin posibilidad de desobedecer.

—**Hola **—saludó cohibido.

—**Estos son Asuma y Kurenai, los dueños de la granja escuela, y este es Kakashi, el profesor de la clase de Sasuke. Estábamos hablando sobre vuestro castigo sobre los desperfectos causados por vuestra pelea y hemos llegado a un veredicto.**

—**Tanto tú como Sasuke ayudaréis por las noches a los dueños en las tareas que os asignen.** —dijo el tal Kakashi.

—**Joooder** —se quejó el rubio.

— **¡Naruto esa boca!** —Le regañó Iruka. — **Bueno anda, ve con tus compañeros a la sala de eventos que está al fondo a la derecha **—le indicó– **más tarde hablaremos sobre el castigo detalladamente. **

"_¡Oh sí señor, este va a ser el mejor verano de todos!"_ Protestó Naruto mientras se dirigía al salón, no había desayunado, se había peleado y para colmo ahora estaba castigado a hacer vete tú a saber que clase de tareas con Sasuke.

— **¡¿Qué le he hecho yo al karma?!** —lloriqueó.

* * *

***Chándal:** buzo, salida de cancha, sudadera, jogging, mono o pants es una prenda de vestir que consiste en dos piezas: unos pequeños pantalones y una chaqueta. Los chándal están fabricados en algodón, fibra sintética (por lo general, poliéster) o mezcla de ambas. La chaqueta se cierra con cremallera frontal, lleva elásticos en los puños y dos bolsillos. También puede incorporar capucha. Los pantalones se sujetan con elástico o cordón y pueden llevar bolsillos como la chaqueta.

***Kyuubi no Jinchuriki**: contenedor del nueve colas (zorro).

***Dobe:** tonto, cabeza hueca, estúpido

***Usuratonkachi:** torpe, imbécil, mediocre.

***Teme:** abreviación de _Temera_, maldito, cabrón.


	4. ¡No te aguanto!

**¡No te aguanto!**

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó al salón de eventos todo el mundo presente se giró para mirarle, tenía un moratón casi en la ceja algo grande, los labios partidos e iba despeinado y con la ropa algo descolocada. No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante el murmullo que se había despertado con su llegada, buscó con la mirada a su grupo de amigos pero no había ninguna silla libre en las filas circundantes, sin quererlo se cruzó con la oscura mirada de Sasuke, quien se voleó al percatarse de que el rubio también le miraba.

— **¿Qué mierda de mirada es esa teme?** —murmuró.

Se tuvo que sentar en una de las filas del frente ya que eran los únicos lugares libres, en cuanto su culo tocó el asiento giro la cabeza descaradamente poniendo un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla continua para mirar a Sasuke. Dedujo que las personas que le rodeaban y con los que charlaba sin prestarle demasiada atención debían ser sus amigos, a su derecha estaba el tal Sai que conversaba con un chico pálido sin cejas de ojos aguamarina y pelirrojo, vestido con un chándal marrón rojizo, algo delgado, sentado a la izquierda del mismo se encontraba una chica de aspecto marimacho, rubia de ojos negros, _"rubia de bote chocho morenote" _pensó Naruto con una sonrisilla, vestida con unos pantalones de chándal y camisa lila de media manga de licra, tuvo que reconocer que la chica no tenía mala delantera. En la última fila de ese extremo estaba un chico castaño, no muy feo pero tampoco guapo, difícil de mirar más bien, vestido con una especie de peto de cuerpo entero vaquero al estilo granjero. A la derecha de Sasuke estaba sentada una pelirroja con shorts negros y camisa violeta clara, que no dejaba de ajustarse las gafas y mirar de reojo al moreno cuando no le daba algún capón al peliblanco de su derecha. Ahora que lo pensaba… ¡Era su prima Karin! _"¿Y es amiga del teme?"_ pensó retraído. El peliblanco poseía unos ojos violetas y tez pálida también, vestía una camisa sin mangas lila y pantalones de deporte grises, a su derecha estaba roncando un pelizanahoria con los ojos cerrados, grandón vestido con un chándal negro y rojo.

— **¡Bienvenidos a la granja escuela Full Love! Soy Yuhi Kurenai. Esperamos que vuestra estadía aquí sea memorable. En ese lugar habrá actividades obligatorias y otras voluntarias, no podéis de Full Love sin permiso de vuestro profesor y hay que reportarlo en admisión.**

Kurenai bajó del mini escenario dando paso al hombre de pelo corto castaño que se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, Naruto se giró entonces a prestar atención ya que sin querer se había quedado mirando a Sasuke y sus amigos. ¿Por qué su prima era amigo de alguien como él? Luego tendría que hablar con ella.

—**Mi nombre es Sarutobi Asuma y soy el co-director de este lugar. Las actividades de cada día serán colgadas en el tablón de anuncios de la admisión, con la hora y el lugar acordado para la actividad que vayamos a hacer. El resto del tiempo sois libres para utilizar las instalaciones como gustéis. Hoy por ser el primer día vamos a crear grupos al azar para que os conozcáis entre todos, los grupos rotarán cada tres días así que no os preocupéis por estar separados de vuestros amigos.**

—**Cada equipo que complete la tarea asignada en el menor tiempo posible y con calidad ganará puntos, el equipo que consiga más puntos tendrá derecho a elegir un premio entre: elegir el menú del día siguiente, día libre, o salir de fiesta por Sapporo***. —siguió Kurenai.

—**Vamos a proceder a formar los equipos…** —dijo Asuma.

—**Equipo 1: Uchiha Sai, Haruno Sakura. Equipo 2: Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Equipo 3: Uzumaki Karin, Inuzuka Kiba. Equipo 4: Sabaku no Gaara, Namikaze Ino. Equipo 5: Akimichi Choji y Jyugo Jugo. Equipo 6: Aburame Shino y Sabaku no Kankuro. Equipo 7: Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke.** —decía Kurenai.

— **¡Me cago en la…!** —protestó Naruto.

—**Equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata, Hozuki Suigetsu…** —siguió Asuma.

¡¿Pero por qué le había tenido que tocar con él?! En serio de entre toda la gente ¿por qué con él? ¡¿Pero qué tenía el karma en su contra?! Naruto estaba ofuscado, sin embargo Sasuke sonreía levemente con los ojos entrecerrados mirando aquel cogote rubio, se lo iba a pasar de lujo molestando a ese chaval.

—**Pasad por admisión para ver que tarea os toca hoy** —dijo Asuma.

Después de que los dueños salieran del salón, Naruto voló a encontrarse con sus amigos.

—**Nos ha tocado a todos separados** —decía Sakura apenada.

— **¡Pues a mí me hubiera gustado que me tocara con Sasuke-kun! Pero Gaara tampoco está nada mal** —sonrió Ino.

—**Hey Naruto** —le saludó Kiba.

— **¡No le toques ni un pelo a Karin que nos conocemos!** —dijo él.

—**No te preocupes primo, sé cuidarme sola** —contestó la aludida.

— **¡Karin! —**gritó Ino tirándose a sus brazos. La pelirroja correspondió el saludo con la misma efusividad.

— **¿Por qué no me dijisteis que ibais a venir aquí de viaje de fin de curso?** —preguntó a los mellizos con una ceja alzada. Ino se separó.

— **¿Cómo íbamos a saber que vendrías tú también?** —preguntó Naruto.

—**Además ayer llegamos tardísimo, tuvimos problemas con el transporte y…** —parloteaba Ino.

El grupo de Karin decidió acercarse, entre ellos un Sasuke que no quitaba esa maldita sonrisilla de la cara ni aunque le pegaran un morreo del trece. _"¡WTF Naruto!"_ se regañó ante tal pensamiento, la sonrisa se la iba a quitar de una hostia como siguiera… espera, se quedó en blanco cuando Sasuke le guiñó un ojo.

— **¡TÚ ni te me acerques, a diez metros te quiero!** —le avisó.

—**Nadie querría estar a menos de eso de ti, usuratonkachi** —respondió borrando la sonrisa y mirándolo con odio.

— **¿Qué insinúas teme? **

— **¡Hola!** —dijo el peliblanco colgándose del cuello de Karin y besándola en el pómulo. —**Soy Suigetsu, vosotros debéis de ser los mellizos: Ino y Naruto.**

— **¡Quita pesado!** —protestó Karin sonrojada quitándoselo de encima. —**Es mi novio** —les aclaró.

— **¡Eso no me lo habías contado tomatona!** —Exclamó indignada Ino — **quiero detalles** —sonrió apartándola.

—**Bueno estos son nuestros amigos, a Sasuke ya lo conoces,** —dijo Suigetsu— **Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Jugo y Sai** —los señaló.

—**Ellos son Kiba, mi mejor amigo, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Hinata, Shino y Choji —**les presentó Naruto. —**Ino, mi hermana, que se ha ido con Karin, mi prima** —dijo para sus amigos— **y yo soy Naruto **—se presentó para los recién conocidos.

El gran grupo se puso a charlar y a conocerse mientras se iban dirigiendo hacia la recepción, Naruto y Sasuke intercambiaban miradas sin hablar entre ellos, cuando llegaron al tablón revisaron su tarea del día.

— **¿Ordeñar vacas? **

—**Eso nos toca, dobe.**

— **¡Que no me llames dobe, teme!** —protestó.

Volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea de insultos y miradas, los demás se fueron marchando.

—**Oye los demás ya se han ido**

— **¡Esos traidores!** —refunfuñó Naruto echando a andar.

—**Es por aquí, dobe.**

Naruto rechinó los dientes y se giró adelantando a un Sasuke divertido, era demasiado fácil sacar a ese dobe de sus casillas. Llegaron a un granero de madera pintado de rojo con vayas blancas cercando las reses, había unas treinta vacas en total y allí se encontraba un señor de mediana edad vestido cual granjero con sombrero de paja echándoles heno a los animales.

—**Hola, venimos a ordeñar —**saludó Naruto.

—**Muy bien, coged esos cubos de metal y lavaos las manos en el grifo de ahí** —señaló con la cabeza**— ¿alguno sabe ordeñar?** —ambos negaron.

Naruto y Sasuke se lavaron las manos y cogieron los cubos, se reunieron con el ganadero que estaba atando las reses para poder ordeñarlas mejor, le dio una banqueta de metal a Sasuke y sobre la otra que traía se sentó.

—**Bueno, las tetas de la vaca son esto** —señaló— **antes de comenzar a ordeñarlas tenemos que limpiar y desinfectar con jabón agua y yodo** —mojó las manos en el cubo de plástico verde y limpió las ubres del animal. —**Secamos con este papel con cuidado** —dijo tomando un poco de papel higiénico y secándola a golpecitos—**Ponemos el cubo de metal bajo sus tetinas y nos sentamos en el taburete de forma que si la vaca se mueve no nos pise. Exprimes la ubre ****hacia abajo para sacar la leche manteniendo la mano en la parte superior de la ubre para que la leche no se regrese hacia adentro****. No sacudáis ni tiréis de las ubres. Sed gentiles y suaves pero firmes. Mantened los ojos abiertos**. —El granjero comenzó a ordeñar la vaca como ejemplo— **Repetid con la otra mano****. Normalmente la gente alterna (mano derecha, mano izquierda, mano derecha, mano izquierda).**** Continuad hasta que la ubre se vea desinflada. ¿Alguna duda?** —ambos negaron— **pues a ello.**

Naruto se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado el hombre segundos antes, movió un poco los hombros circularmente antes de agarrar las ubres y comenzar con el trabajo. La leche salía poco a poco, chorros incontinuos y se le escaba de la mano casi todo el tiempo, se giró a mirar a Sasuke, quien parecía que ordeñar era su trabajo de lo bien que lo hacía, tenía ya casi un cuarto del cubo lleno, se le veía relajado y tranquilo, cosa que molestó a Naruto, a él apenas le habían salido unos chorros decentes y la vaca no paraba de mugir molesta.

—**Lo haces demasiado fuerte** —dijo Sasuke suavemente sobresaltando al rubio que pegó un bote. — **tienes que hacerlo más suave y despacio** —puso su mano sobre la de Naruto y le indicó como hacerlo correctamente. —**Así…**

—**Ehh gracias** —agradeció Naruto algo sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—**Pensé que esto se te daría bien, tienes pinta campechana*** —le molestó sonriendo torcidamente.

Sasuke se retiró a llenar el bidón de plástico que les había dejado el ganadero para que depositaran la leche y buscó otra vaca que ordeñar. Naruto se sintió inútil, Sasuke le sacaba un cubo de ventaja y él no podía quedarse atrás, comenzó a ordeñar con más pasión y poco a poco fue alcanzando a Sasuke, quien a su vez se picó con el rubio y comenzó a ir más rápido. Los minutos pasaban y el espíritu de competitividad era cada vez mayor sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta estaban comenzando a formar un nuevo lazo de amistad, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban saltaban chispas y algún que otro insulto se les escapaba, por fin terminaron ambos, Sasuke le había ganado por unos centímetros más de leche.

—**Que hambre** —se quejó Naruto mientras sus tripas rugían. **—Es casi la hora de comer, vamos al comedor.**

—**Por fin tienes una buena idea dobe.** —le dijo Sasuke mirándole de medio lado.

—**Eres un engreído, altanero, sin respeto, mal educado…** —comenzó a enumerar Naruto.

Sin que él se diera cuenta Sasuke le había ido acorralando contra la cerca de madera, Naruto fue retrocediendo mientras le insultaba sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, mientras que el ojinegro le miraba con una sonrisa escuchando sus palabras, sus rostros estaban a menos de dos centímetros de distancia cuando Naruto dejó de andar y le miró seriamente.

— **¿Algo más dobe?** —preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

— **¡Sí, no te aguanto!** —contestó frunciendo el ceño y centrando su mirada en los finos labios rosados de Sasuke.

—**Ni yo a ti usuratonkachi. **

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse le pegó un empujoncito haciendo que Naruto resbalara hacia atrás hasta caer en un barrizal que había del otro lado de la valla. Sasuke se carcajeó y Naruto, furioso y lleno de barró agarró al moreno por el cuello en un descuido del más alto y lo arrastró consigo al barro, cayendo sobre el rubio que le miraba travieso y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios, se aproximó a él mirándole con diversión pero serio.

— ¡**Naruto, Sasuke, a comer!—**gritó alguien.

Sasuke se separó del rubio ipso facto* y le dedicó una afilada mirada antes de marcharse limpiándose la ropa como podía, Naruto se quedó unos segundos más en el barro confuso, podría jurar que Sasuke había intentado besarle. Y si no hubiera sido por aquella interrupción, seguramente así habría sido, ¿pero por qué él había deseado que eso sucediera? ¿Acaso le gustaba Sasuke? Se replanteó. Después se levanto y caminó hacia el comedor, le daban igual sus pintas, se moría de hambre.

— **¿Ocurre algo Sakura?** —preguntó Sai curioso viendo como se separaba del árbol tras el que se había escondido de improvisto.

—**No, nada **—balbuceó.

— **¿Estás segura? Leí en un libro hace tiempo que ese comportamiento es típico cuando se descubre algo…**

— **¡No es nada Sai! Vamos a comer** —dijo echando a andar.

Sai vio entonces pasar a Sasuke cubierto de barro y cuando le iba a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido visualizó por el rabillo del ojo a Naruto también lleno de barro caminando a paso apresurado. Sonrió divertido echando a andar tras Sakura.

"_¿Naruto y Sasuke no se acaban de besar, verdad?"_ Se preguntaba con el corazón encogido la pelirrosa. _"No puedo dejar que Sasuke me robe a Naruto"_ se decía entrando en el comedor. **"No ahora que yo me he enamorado de él"** se repitió. No era novedad para sus amigos que Naruto era bisexual, y Sasuke era una pieza lo bastante grande como para presentar amenazada.

— **¿Qué vas a hacer… Sakura?** —se preguntó murmurando mientras veía a Naruto entrar lleno de barro al comedor.

* * *

***Ipso facto:** inmediatamente, con mucha rapidez.

***Campechana:** de campechano, persona con aspecto humilde, de campo.

***Sapporo:** es la capital de la prefectura de Hokkaido, Japón.


	5. Historias a la luz del fuego

**Historias a la luz del fuego**

* * *

Naruto entró en el comedor con un hambre voraz, se dirigió como una bala a por los tazones de ramen y cogió dos, estaban algo calientes y las palmas de sus manos se quejaban por el leve dolor de la quemazón, buscó a sus amigos, que se encontraban sentados junto a sus parejas de equipo y se dirigió hacia allí.

— **¡Hey Naruto!, te he guardado un sitio** —le saludó Kiba arrimándose un poco más a Karin para dejarle espacio.

—**Gracias **—contestó sentándose.

— **¡Caray Naruto!, estás lleno de barro ¿Qué ha pasado?** —le preguntó su hermana.

—**Na-nada** —balbuceó— **me resbalé y caí al barro** —mintió. _"Sí claro, te resbalaste_" pensó Sakura.

— **¿Qué os tocó hacer? —**preguntó Suigetsu sentado a la izquierda de Karin.

—**Ordeñar vacas, ¿y a vosotros?**

—**Limpiar las cuadras de los caballos** —contestó.

—**A nosotros nos tocó echar de comer a los cerdos** —dijo Choji.

—**Nosotros tuvimos que coger los huevos de las gallinas** —dijo Sai. — **A Sakura-fea la picaron un par de veces **—añadió sonriendo falsamente.

— **¡Que no me llames así, joder!** —protestó atizándole un capón.

—**Kiba y yo nos encargamos de esquilar a las ovejas** —dijo Karin. Naruto miró a Shikamaru mientras se acababa su primer bol de ramen.

—**Que problemático… tuvimos que ordeñar a las cabras…** —contestó mientras bostezaba.

—**Pues Gaara-kun y yo** —mencionó Ino sonriendo**— recogimos verduras y hortalizas del huerto, se le da muy bien escavar ¿sabéis?**

—**Mi hermano es un aficionado de la excavación, quiere ser paleontólogo** —presumió Kankuro— **nosotros tuvimos que sacar miel de las colmenas**. —dijo refiriéndose a Shino y él. — **Shino tiene una habilidad innata para con los insectos, no le picó ni una abeja**.

—**Mis padres son apicultores** —informó. —**vendemos la mejor miel de toda Osaka.**

—**Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? **—preguntó Jugo.

—**Aquí —**dijo el aludido.

Sasuke y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada incómoda que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura quien los observaba mientras tomaba su postre. Sasuke se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, ahora vestía una camisa de manga corta azul oscura y pantalones cortos blancos de chándal, además de unas playeras azul marino de puma. Se sentó al lado de Gaara con su bandeja de espaguetis a la boloñesa y comenzó a comer tranquilamente, Naruto se apresuró a terminar el caldo del Tonkotsu* ramen y le dedicó una mirada a su mejor amigo que entendió muy bien.

—**Vamos a dar una vuelta antes de la siguiente actividad** —se disculpó Kiba.

Sasuke observó en silencio como se marchaban ambos amigos y frunció el ceño levemente para después sacudir la cabeza y prestar atención a lo que hablaban sus nuevos amigos. Kiba y Naruto buscaron un lugar privado y fuera de vista donde poder estar tranquilos, se sentaron tras el edifico de los dormitorios, con las vistas al bosque pedregoso lleno de pinos y carrascas, Kiba sacó un paquete de tabaco nuevo y le ofreció a su rubio amigo un cigarro sacando otro para sí.

—**Deberíamos dejar de fumar** —comentó Naruto con la vista perdida, recostado en la pared del edificio.

—**Ya, eso decimos siempre, pero no aguantamos más de dos días sin fumar. A ver cuando te compras tú tabaco que estoy arto de darte siempre cigarros y que tú no compres.**

—**Ok, el siguiente paquete lo compro yo.**

—**A ver si es verdad.**

Mientras fumaban tranquilos charlaban sobre las trivialidades propias de la edad, cuando surgió el tema de los estudios, típico de unos adolescentes en la etapa de la juventud.

—**Espero conocer a alguna chica bonita en esta isla y vivir uno de esos amores de verano inolvidables** —suspiró Kiba.

— **¿Pero tú no estabas pillado* de Hinata?** —preguntó extrañado.

—**Sí, pero ya sabes que ella se va a ir a estudiar a la Todai* y yo estudiaré la carrera de veterinario en Handai*. ¿Tú que vas a hacer al final?**

—**Pues la verdad aún no lo tengo claro, pero me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con la escritura, me gustaría llegar a escribir historias de ninjas como ero-sennin** —confesó mirando al cielo.

— **¿Pero tu abuelo no escribía novelas eróticas?** —preguntó extrañado.

—**Sí, pero su primer libro trataba de las aventuras de un ninja llamado Naruto, por eso me pusieron ese nombre**. —informó.

—**Ah… bueno ¿y tú que, ya le has echado el ojo a alguien? **—preguntó picarón. Naruto tosió.

—**Bu-bueno, no es que le haya echado el ojo, pero su persona me intriga, he de confesar.**

— **¿De quién se trata? **—preguntó interesado su amigo.

¡Salvado por la campana! No tuvo que contestar a esa vergonzosa pregunta ya que el tiempo libre se había terminado, aun así Kiba le advirtió que se terminaría enterando ya que su amigo no era bueno escondiendo las cosas por mucho tiempo y menos mintiendo, él se enteraría tarde o temprano, así que prefirió no indagar más por el momento y se dirigieron a la recepción para ver la tarea que les tocaba esa tarde.

A Sasuke y a Naruto les tocó regar el huerto y arrancar las malas hiervas, cuando llegaron al lugar, una mujer vestida de campo y con guantes de lona les entregó unos petos y guantes como los suyos, les indicó como regar para no quemar las plantas y que hiervas debían arrancar y cuales no, con la postura correcta no se harían daño en los riñones y las arrancarían de raíz.

Igual que esa mañana, sin proponérselo y con la escena del casi beso presente, se enzarzaron en una de esas batallitas suyas sin sentido, en las que peleaban por ver quien sacaba más y más rápido las herbajas, quien terminaba de regar antes… y también sin darse cuenta comenzaron a entablar una amena conversación sobre sus defectos. Naruto ganó esta vez, con dos herbajas más que Sasuke, después de aquella entretenida tarde fueron a sus habitaciones para asearse y bajar a cenar. Esa noche, por ser la primera, participarían en una fogata al más puro estilo boy scout, donde comerían carne, charlarían, contarían historias de fantasmas y leyendas del lugar. Naruto se vistió con unos pantalones cortos azules, camisa de manga corta blanca con una espiral naranja en el pecho, y chanclas de correas azul marino. Cuando llegó a la zona de ocio exterior, vio como todo el mundo ayudaba a montar la gran hoguera aportando maderas, acercando unos troncos para sentarse y colocando las mesas con los pinchos morunos* que asarían.

Después de ayudar un poco, todos tomaron asiento alrededor dela ya encendida fogata y se turnaron para ir haciendo su comida, después de comer esa deliciosa carne, —aunque a Naruto se le quemaron un poco los pinchos morunos— Kurenai se levantó y aclaró la garganta.

—**Os voy a contar una leyenda. Esta leyenda cuenta como Suzano se hace con la espada celestial: Kusa-nagi-no-tachi**.

_Suzano, hermano de la Diosa del Sol Amaterasu, viajaba cerca del río Hinokami en la provincia de Izumo cuando se encontró con la hija de una pareja mayor que lloraban desconsolados.__  
__Susano preguntó que ocurría, cuando los padres de la joven contestaron que era la última de las ocho hijas que debían de ofrecerle a un terrible dragón de Koshi, y les apenaba de sobremanera perderla, pues cada año el dragón había secuestrado una por una a las demás hermanas...y devorado.__  
__La bestia voladora en cuestión era tan enorme que su cuerpo se extendía por ocho montañas y ocho valles, y los árboles y musgos sobresalían de su escabroso escondrijo. Tenía ocho cabezas retorcidas, con ojos tan rojos como cerezas en invierno en cada una, y un vientre repulsivamente inflamado.__  
__Ningún mortal podía vencer al monstruo, pero Susano era algo más que un mortal. A cambio de obtener matrimonio con Kushinada, prometió matar al dragón.__  
__Susano transformó a su futura novia Kushinada en un peine inocuo que escondió en su pelo, Susano ordenó a sus padres que prepararan una gran cantidad de sake bien potente y lo colocaran en ocho cubas cuando estuviese listo. Luego construyó una empalizada alta, atravesada por ocho puertas, detrás de las puertas había un banco largo y en cada uno, una cuba de sake. Una vez quedó preparado, Susano y los padres de Kushinada se escondieron a esperar al dragón.__  
__El delicioso aroma del sake fue un cebo efectivo, ya que el dragón fue atraído a probar el atractivo líquido tras las puertas. Cada una de sus ocho cabezas se bebieron rápidamente una cuba de sake, y rápidamente, el dragón acabó excesivamente ebrio, tanto que se hundió en el suelo borracho de estupor.__  
__Susano aprovechó el momento para salir de su escondite y blandir su espada mandoble hacia el cielo, y cortó la bestia en una miríada de fragmentos.__  
__Así termino la vida del dragón de Koshi. Susano empezó su nueva vida con su esposa Kushinada, y también con unan nueva espada, pues en el interior de una de las colas del dragón, Susano halló una cuchilla afilada maravillosa, la kusa-nagi-no-tachi o espada de dragón que disipaba las hierbas, que después dio a su hermana diosa del Sol._

— **¿Os ha gustado?** —preguntó Asuma— **bien, ahora me toca a mí. Os voy a contar una historia de terror** —Naruto tragó duro y comenzó a sudar frío, no le gustaban las historias de miedo. — **Esta historia cuenta como una mujer llega a un hotel barato, que había ido de vacaciones a Sapporo.**

_Consiguió una habitación y subió a desempacar, sin darse cuenta de que le había tocado la habitación 66 en el 6to piso. Mientras desempacaba sus cosas, oyó que alguien tocaba su puerta, abrió la puerta pero no vio a nadie en el pasillo, la mujer volvió a lo suyo cuando oyó nuevamente a alguien tocando su puerta: al abrir la puerta, la mujer se encontró a una joven parada frente a su puerta vistiendo solamente una bata roja, la cual estaba llorando y temblando. La mujer decidió dejarla pasar y después de una corta conversación, se enteró que la chica se había quedado fuera de su habitación, también se entero que tenía problemas con su pareja y que tenia tendencias suicidas. _

_La mujer sintió lastima por la chica, así que se ofreció a bajar a la admisión y conseguir en la recepción la llave de repuesto del cuarto de la chica. Sin embargo, cuando bajo, no encontró a nadie en la recepción. De repente el recepcionista apareció y la mujer le pregunto por la llave del cuarto de la chica de la bata roja.__**— ¿Que chica en una bata roja?**__ —preguntó extrañado el recepcionista.__  
__**—Oh, es esta chica...vino a mi habitación pues se había quedado por fuera...**__**  
**__**— ¿Esta segura? Solo ha venido un huésped hoy y esa es usted.**__**  
**__**—No puede ser. ¿Puede mirar de nuevo? **__—preguntó algo asustada.__  
__—__**Sabe, hace años, una mujer se había hospedado aquí, su pareja la había quemado y ella se sentía con ganas de suicidarse. Pero después decidió que todo el mundo debía morir con ella y vistiendo una bata roja y llevando una escopeta, fue piso por piso disparándole a la gente. Había mucha sangre por todos lados. Hasta el día de hoy, huéspedes dicen verla de vez en cuando**__ —sonrió. La mujer se quedó si habla tiritando levemente. __**— ¡Mire, incluso a mí me disparó**__! —exclamó señalando su frente llena de sangre._

Naruto y algunas chicas estaban temblando de miedo, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver lo miedica que era el rubio, se acercó por detrás sin que este se diera cuenta, pues estaba demasiado atento a la historia que estaba contando Iruka sobre amor para quitarse eso de la cabeza, se aproximó a su oído y le susurró.

—**Oye ¿tienes miedo, verdad, zorro miedica? **

Naruto pegó tremendo salto en ese momento.

— **¡Pues claro que no teme!** —Gritó sonrojado atrayendo la atención de sus amigos— **¡Solo estoy excitado por la intensidad de las historias! ¡Ni-ni que me dieran miedo los fantasmas!** —exclamo en un hilo de voz.

Tras eso Sasuke solo sonrió algo más amplio mientras que Naruto le giró la cabeza con indignación ¡No le asustaban los fantasmas, más bien le aterraban! Y es que él de pequeño tuvo algunas situaciones sobrenaturales que no le había contado a nadie, ¡y menos lo iba a saber ese idiota! Solo les tenía respeto, que ellos se quedaran en su sitio y él en el suyo, nada de venir a molestarle.

Tras un par de historias más, todo el mundo se retiró a sus aposentos, Naruto se reunió con Kiba para charlar de camino a su dormitorio, quería distraer su mente de todas las terroríficas historias que les habían contado hace poco, la que más le traumó fue la del hombre sin rostro que había contado Kakashi, pero nunca lo admitiría. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Naruto se estaba poniendo el pijama que consistía en unos calzoncillos naranjas y camisa de hombrillos holgada de algodón blanca, Kiba entró al baño a asearse y poco después se abrió de nuevo. En los dos segundos que estuvo parado, observó una figura de cabellos largos y negros con un albornoz rojo salir del baño, de piel muy pálida, y Naruto no pudo evitar chillar como loco y salir corriendo a todo pulmón de aquel lugar.

—**Vaya, se asustó más de lo previsto** —murmuró Haku. Kiba estalló en carcajadas.

—**Ese idiota no va a aparecer por aquí esta noche** —dijo aun riendo saliendo del baño también.

Naruto corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero sus pulmones no podían aguantarle el ritmo. _"Tengo que dejar de fumar Dattebayou_" pensó sofocado. Sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigía entró en un edificio similar al suyo y tocó la primera puerta que encontró.

— **¡Abran Dattebayou!** —gritó aporreando la puerta.

Nadie contestaba, paranoico como estaba, y asustado a más no poder, comenzó a patear la puerta, o le abrían o la tiraba abajo. La puerta se abrió y un Sasuke con cara de enfado se asomó por ella, vestido solamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros largos, alzó una ceja al ver de quien se trataba.

—**Vas a romper la puerta usuratonkachi.** —Naruto le empujó todavía asustado y pasó a la habitación. — **oye, no te he dado permiso para entrar**. —dijo cerrando.

— **¡Es una habitación individual!** —se sorprendió.

—**Pues claro dobe.**

Sasuke se sentó en su cama de sábanas azul claro, su cuarto era algo más pequeño que el de Naruto, con una cama individual de casi un metro de ancho y dos de largo, pegada a la pared, con una mesilla sencilla de madera bajo una gran ventana, enfrente de la cama un armario empotrado y la puerta semi-abierta dejando ver el vaporoso baño, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco con gotelé, el suelo de madera cubierto con una alfombra de detalles árabes y en el techo sobresalían vigas de madera. Luego reparó en el aspecto que le ofrecía el pelinegro, con solo esos pantalones elásticos, el cabello aún mojado y desordenado entorno a su rostro, la piel blanca de aspecto suave, que bien torneado estaba, que bien se marcaban las líneas de sus brazos y torso, podía apreciar un cuerpo moderadamente musculado y fibroso. Naruto, al contrario de sentirse avergonzado, sintió un calor apoderarse de su bajo vientre y su boca se secó al apreciar los brillantes labios de Sasuke, que se ceñían en una mueca de descontento y confusión. La mirada de Naruto quemaba.

— **¿Qué haces aquí? **—preguntó cansado de la parsimonia del Uzumaki.

— **¡eh, ah! Pues…** —dudó. — **yo… pasaba por…** —negó con la cabeza, si le decía que solo pasaba por ahí, de seguro Sasuke le echaría, debía ser sincero muy a su pesar. —**Bu-bueno, es que… apareció la mujer del relato en mi cuarto…**

—**Hm ¿Y?—**preguntó sonriendo de lado.

— **¡¿Cómo que "y"?! **

— **¿Por qué has venido a mi cuarto?** —preguntó.

—**No he venido a tu cuarto, solo pasaba por aquí y decidí llamar a esta puerta, ¡nada más! **

—**Ok, pues ahora te largas** —dijo molesto levantándose a abrir la puerta.

— **¡No, espera!** —Pidió— **¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?** —Preguntó, Sasuke le miró incrédulo. **— ¿Por favor?** —Naruto puso cara de cachorrillo, a Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja derecha.

—**Está bien** —accedió.

— **¡Yey!** —Naruto se abrazó a Sasuke contento.

—**Oe, ¡quita dobe!** —le ordenó ligeramente sonrojado. —**Dormirás en la alfombra.**

— **¿Quééééééééééé? No, de eso nada** —negó.

—**Hmp, ¿acaso quieres dormir conmigo dobe?** —preguntó sonriendo. Que divertido era molestarle. Naruto iba a refutarle que jamás dormiría con alguien tan agrio cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

—**Claro ¿por qué no?** —sonrió malvadamente aproximándose a Sasuke.

—**N-no te acerques** —balbuceó.

¡Oh, Sasuke estaba sonrojado! Naruto siguió acercándose hasta que Sasuke calló de espaldas en la cama con los pies aun tocando el suelo y el rubio se puso sobre él, acercando su rostro al peli moreno, Sasuke cerró los ojos instintivamente al sentir la caliente respiración de Naruto sobre sus labios.

— **¿Es que acaso quieres que te bese Sasu-chan?** —preguntó divertido.

Sasuke reaccionó de pronto ante tal término hacia su persona abriendo los ojos de sopetón y empujando con fuerza a Naruto hasta hacer que cayese sobre sus cuartos traseros dolorosamente.

— **¡Au, eso dolió Sasuke-teme!—**protestó Naruto.

Sasuke estaba realmente sonrojado, y Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente apuesto y sexy ese bastardo.

—**Estás muy lindo sonrojado, Sasuke** —dijo sonriendo.

— **¡LARGO DE AQUÍ USURATONKACHI!** —gritó Sasuke tomando la mesilla en lo alto de su cabeza y amenazando al rubio de muerte si no salía de inmediato.

— **¡No me lances eso baka*!** —se quejó saliendo a toda velocidad del cuarto. Oyendo segundos después el fuerte golpe de la mesilla contra la puerta. —**Eso estuvo cerca** —suspiró. **— ¡Sasuke-teme ábreme! ¡No seas rencoroso!**

—**Piérdete dobe **—le oyó rugir.

Pero Naruto no se iba a rendir aunque Sasuke le hubiera echado, él se quedaría allí en la puerta pidiéndole entrar toda la noche si hacía falta, otra cosa no, pero perseverancia no le faltaba a Naruto, apodado el más cansino de su escuela. Sonrió de lado, a ver cuanto aguantaba Sasuke antes de salir de nuevo para mandarle callar. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

* * *

***Tonkotsu ramen:** La sopa esta principalmente basada en cerdo, tiene bastante cuerpo y contenido graso. El caldo generalmente es de color blanco.

***Pillado:** en este caso hace referencia a gustar o estar enamorado.

***Todai:** es clasificada generalmente como la universidad más prestigiosa de Japón y una de las más prestigiosas del mundo.

***Handai**: universidad de Osaka.

***Pincho moruno:** es una brocheta elaborada con dados de carne, normalmente de pollo o descarne adobado en pimentón, generalmente picante según el tipo de pimentón empleado en el adobo.

***Baka:** tonto


	6. Especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!

**NOTA: **Este capítulo va dedicado a un antiguo profesor que murió esta mañana mientras daba clase en mi antiguo instituto. D.E.P.

* * *

**Especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**

— **¡Cállate ya usuratonkachi!** —gritó arto Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su alcoba.

Después de más de dos horas escuchando a Naruto gritar tras su puerta, sin poder dormir por más que lo intentaba, ¡incluso se había puesto tapones! Pero parecía que nada era capaz de silenciar a ese escandaloso rubio que iba a lograr que los demás se quejasen y avisaran a algún monitor, su paciencia había llegado al límite, quería dormir pues estaba cansado de las absurdas competiciones del día.

—**Pasa **

—**Gracias Sasuke** —agradeció Naruto entrando de nuevo en la habitación del moreno.

—**Dormirás en el suelo**—indicó sacando del armario una almohada y un par de mantas que tendió en la alfombra árabe.

Sasuke se metió a su cama y Naruto acomodó las cobijas para poder acostarse, al poco rato Naruto ya se había dormido, pero Sasuke por más que lo intentaba era incapaz de conciliar el sueño_. "Ese molesto dobe…"_ pensó. Hacía más de diez años que no compartía habitación, la última vez había sido la noche de Halloween.

—**Flashback—**

Su hermano mayor y él se habían quedado hasta tarde esa noche, ellos no solían disfrazarse e ir a pedir como los demás niños de su edad, en cambio les gustaba decorar la casa y preparar grandes fuentes de dulces para los que se atrevieran a pasar a la gran residencia Uchiha. Estaban viendo una película de miedo, como manda la tradición, se trataba de El Resplandor. Cuando se encontraban en el momento en que Jack atravesaba la puerta del baño con el hacha, para intentar asesinar a su esposa Wendy, el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de madera les sobresaltó.

—**Aniki* n-no vayas** —le pidió un asustado Sasuke.

—**No te preocupes ototo*, serán niños que vienen a pedir.** —puso en pausa la película.

Su hermano Itachi salió del salón de audiovisuales que se encontraba en la segunda planta de aquella residencia típica japonesa de la era Meiji*, Sasuke le siguió a una prudente distancia, algo asustado pero incapaz de quedarse solo. Itachi abrió la gran puerta de madera y unas 8 figuras aparecieron ante sus ojos, vestidos con unas capas negras decoradas con nubes rojas y unos grandes sombreros chinos.

—**¡Trick or treat!—**exclamaron.

—**Treat** —dijo Itachi. —** Esperad un momento que voy por los dulces** —dijo retirándose.

— **¡Oh pero si es el pequeño Sasuke-kun! Hm.** —Sasuke se acercó a la puerta, intrigado por la identidad de aquellos adolescentes.

— **¿Quién eres?** —preguntó.

— **¡Deidara!, mi disfraz es genial ¿eh? Hm** —contestó mostrando las bocas de sus manos.

—**Era obvio que eráis vosotros, nadie más osa venir a incordiar **—dijo Itachi echando los dulces en la marioneta de Sasori.

— **¡Ja! Tú nunca entenderías nuestro arte. Hm**—refunfuñó el rubio.

—**Esta noche Yahiko va a dar una fiesta en su penthouse*, deberías pasarte** –le informó Kisame.

—**No puedo dejar a Sasuke solo, aún es un niño **—respondió.

— **¡Yo no soy un niño, ya tengo 7 años!** —se quejó Sasuke haciendo un puchero.

—**Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión pásate** —pidió Konan.

La pandilla de Itachi se marchó y los hermanos retomaron la película, después de cenar sushi por encargo, se acostaron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Itachi estaba haciendo un trabajo para su instituto cuando Sasuke entró en su habitación.

— **¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?** —preguntó agarrado a su peluche de un gato negro.

Itachi sonrió y afirmó, su hermanito aún seguía siendo un niño, él le había dicho que esa película no era apropiada para alguien de su edad pero Sasuke se había empeñado en verla alegando que ya no era un bebé. El pequeño se metió en la cama de su hermano abrazado a Kuroneko y aspiró el aroma de Itachi que le brindó tranquilidad, con su hermano mayor siempre se sentía protegido y tranquilo.

—**End Flashback—**

En cierto modo podía entender el miedo de Naruto pero ellos ya no eran niños, estaban a punto de pasar la adolescencia y ser jóvenes adultos, era ridículo que se comportara así. Divagando, poco a poco se fue durmiendo sin darse cuenta. Por la mañana los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana despertaron a Sasuke, miró su despertador y vio que faltaban quince minutos para que sonara la alarma, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar aún a Naruto, quien dormía a pierna suelta y con las cobijas revueltas, y se aproximó al armario para sacar una muda de ropa limpia e irse a duchar. El sonido del agua despertó a Naruto, pero decidió quedarse un rato más donde estaba, al poco rato salió Sasuke con el pelo ya arreglado en su habitual posición y vestido con unos pantalones de deporte negros y camisa de manga corta granate, se puso los calcetines y se calzó, harto de ver a Naruto en aquella posición decidió despertarle propinándole una patada en la parte baja de la espalda.

— **¡Teme!** —le gritó llevándose una mano a la zona afectada y sentándose.

—**Es hora de desayunar, idiota.** —cogió a Naruto y lo plantó en el pasillo, cerrando de nuevo.

Naruto se marchó a su cuarto mientras iba maldiciendo a cierto moreno que le acababa de dejar un precioso moratón en los riñones, cuando llegó al dormitorio no había nadie, se puso unos pantalones piratas caquis y las deportivas y salió con la misma camisa y sin asearse, según su pensamiento luego se iba a ensuciar así que para qué ducharse tanto. Entró en el comedor y cogió dos boles de ramen, luego se fue a sentar con sus amigos, Kiba le había vuelto a guardar sitio.

— **¿Otra vez ramen?** —Preguntó Ino— **sabes que papá se enfadaría si vieras que no comes otra cosa.**

—**Pero papá no está** —contestó separando los palillos para engullir su preciado ramen.

—**No me extraña que sea tan dobe si solo se alimenta de ramen.** —picó Sasuke tomando su sopa de miso. Naruto le ignoró.

Aquel día pasó volando, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que limpiar las cuadras de los caballos y por la tarde limpiar la pocilga*. El rubio fue el primero en ducharse seguido de Haku y por último Kiba, luego se fueron a fumar un cigarro y poco después se acostaron, ninguno estaba con ánimos de charlar, estaban cansados y solo deseaban dormir. Pero Naruto se acordó de que llevaba dos días en aquel lugar y aún no le había escrito a Gatito Negro, entró al What's App y le vio conectado, aprovechó para escribirle.

Kitsune dice:

— **¡Hola! Perdona que no te dijese antes, he estado muy liado estos días.**

— **¿Qué tal todo?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**No te preocupes, yo he estado muy ocupado también.**

—**Todo bien, este lugar es interesante y he conocido gente de inmediato, aunque hay una persona que me trae de cabeza .**

Kitsune dice:

— **O: ¿te gusta?**

Gatito Negro tardó unos minutos en contestar.

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Bueno, no sé si gustar, pero no sé, es raro, a veces siento deseos de besarle y otras veces de patearle el culo. -.-**

Kitsune dice:

— **¿Es un chico? **

Gatito Negro dice:

— **¿Dónde estás?**

Kitsune dice:

—**En mi habitación.**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**No me refiero a eso, que a donde fuiste al final.**

Kitsune dice:

—**Responde a mi anterior pregunta y yo te contesto donde estoy.**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**¬.¬ Sí, es un chico.**

Kitsune dice:

—**O: ¿eres gay?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Me considero heteroflexible. **

Kitsune dice:

—**Yo soy bi, pero tirando a homo. **

—**Estoy en la granja escuela Full Love.**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Me tomas el pelo.**

Kitsune dice:

—**No, es la verdad.**

Gatito Negro dice:

— **¿En serio? Yo también estoy allí.**

Kitsune dice:

—**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

— **¡Tenemos que quedar!**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Te tengo que dejar, el monitor está pasando a revisar las habitaciones, ya hablaremos.**

Kitsune dice:

—**Ok.**

Naruto bloqueó su móvil y lo guardó bajo la almohada. _"A sí que Gatito Negro está aquí… ¿Quién podrá ser?" _pensaba. Intentó descifrar de quien se trataba, pero Naruto nunca había sido bueno jugando al "quien es quien"*, decidió que prefería esperar la sorpresa de descubrir quien era su amigo internauta.

Hoy era el último día con Sasuke, ¡por fin se iba a librar de ese maldito!, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos verde oscuro y camisa negra de manga corta, de calzado optó por sus deportivas de campo, -las que estaba usando normalmente- y se dirigió al comedor para desayunar. Como todos los días tomó ramen y charló con sus amigos.

—**Es una pena que la rotación sea tan corta** —dijo Kiba.

—**Hoy por la mañana será nuestra ultima tarea juntos, por la tarde se proclamará la pareja ganadora y se rotará** —informó Karin.

—**Que problemático** —se quejó Shikamaru.

— **¡¿Qué?!, ¿tan pronto me tengo que separar de Gaara-kun*?** —Ino hizo un puchero ante la idea.

—**Por fin me libraré de Sai** —suspiró Sakura.

"_Espero que me toque con Naruto"_ pensaron Hinata y Sakura. Sasuke torció el gesto, rezaba con que no le tocase con ninguna chica, estaba harto de tenerlas que rechazar, que se colgaran de su cuello y le reclamaran como de su propiedad. ¡Qué pesadas podían ser las mujeres a veces! En su fuero interior y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, no se quería separar de Naruto.

Aquella mañana Naruto y Sasuke volvieron a enzarzarse en una de sus absurdas batallas de demostrar quien era el más eficiente y rápido en su tarea, tenían que coger a las cabritas pequeñas para marcarlas, vacunarlas y desparasitarlas, y luego devolverlas con sus madres. Menos mal que esa tarea no te le había tocado a Kiba porque sin duda hubiera ganado él.

Sasuke parecía tener problemas para coger a su última cabra, por el momento iban empatados y el que consiguiera devolver primero a su cabra ganaría la gran competición de hombría. Se le escapaba, corría entre los demás animales del cerco, pasaba entre sus piernas o le recortaba y le hacía tambalearse, ¡esa maldita cabra estaba colmando la paciencia de un muy irritado Sasuke! Naruto no podía parar de reír y burlarse del azabache que hacía todo lo posible por agarrar el cabrito.

— **¡Cállate ya usuratonkachi que la espantas con tus berridos!** —le ordenó un Sasuke irritado.

—**Pero teme… ¡Si no eres capaz ni de rozarla! Jajajaj **—reía.

Sin que el rubio se lo esperase, en medio de su risa escandalosa, el macho cabrío alto de tanto alboroto decidió embestir aquel trasero y mandarlo a volar. Para Sasuke la escena pasó a cámara lenta, vio a Naruto salir despedido, con cara de susto y sorpresa volando hacia él, intentó retirarse pero el cabrito al que intentaba atrapar pasó corriendo a su lado, golpeándole tras la rodilla izquierda logrando que se tambaleara y no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el desastre: Naruto había aterrizado sobre él.

A parte de sentir el choque que le quitó el aire de los pulmones, sintió los labios calientes y húmedos de Naruto posarse sobre los suyos. Quedó en shock, se sonrojaron, y contrariamente a lo que Sasuke pensaba que iba a ocurrir… Naruto comenzó a mover sus salados labios contra los suyos, lentamente y con algo de incertidumbre, Sasuke le comenzó a responder, sin ser del todo consciente de lo que hacía.

Ante esta acción, Naruto sintió los nervios apoderarse de su estómago y en un arranque de locura transitoria, profundizó el beso al notar las manos de Sasuke sobre su espalda y cabello. Primero tanteó la lengua del moreno con pequeñas exploraciones de la suya misma, luego se acomodó mejor sobre el cuerpo del moreno y comenzó a lamerle los labios e introducir su caliente lengua para saborear la de Sasuke. Sus piernas se habían enredado, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a reaccionar a las caricias y besos del otro, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse casi imperceptiblemente y restregar las durezas que portaban. Y tan pronto como llegó, Naruto se retiró, al principio Sasuke le miró confuso, sin saber muy bien por qué se detenía, segundos después entró en razón y lo apartó de si mismo. Sasuke se marchó de allí sin mencionar palabra y Naruto se sintió arrepentirse cuando una descarga extraña recorrió todo su ser al recordar la tan cercana escena. Sasuke le gustaba.

[…]

— **¡Los ganadores de esta primera rotación son…!** —anunciaba Asuma— **¡El equipo 3: Inuzuka Kiba y Uzumaki Karin!, ¡Muchas felicidades!**

— **¡JÁ, te gané Naruto!** —le restregó Kiba.

— **¡No es justo, Sasuke teme se largó sin terminar su tarea!** —reprochó.

—**Una victoria es una victoria primo** —le sonrió Karin.

—**No esperaba menos de ti Cherry*-chan* grr** —felicitó Suigetsu. Capón* al canto.

— **¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!**

—**Si no fuera porque eres tan vago hubiéramos ganado** —acusó Temari.

—**Que problemáticos sois todos…—**bufó.

— **¿Y bien, cual será vuestro pedido equipo 3?** —preguntó Kurenai.

Karin se levantó de su asiento a la vez que Kiba y ambos exclamaron:

— **¡Noche de fiesta por Sapporo! **

—**Ahora vamos a anunciar los nuevos grupos para los próximos tres días. —**Informó Asuma.** — Kurenai por favor —**pidió cediéndola el sitio.

—**Equipo 1: Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, equipo 2: Sabaku no Temari e Inuzuka Kiba, equipo 3: Nara Shikamaru y Hozuki Suigetsu, equipo 4: Namikaze Ino y Sabaku no Kankuro, equipo 5: Akimichi Choji y Sabaku no Gaara, equipo 6: Aburame Shino y Jyugo Jugo, equipo 7: Namikaze Naruto y Uchiha Sai, equipo 8: Hyuga Hinata y Uzumaki Karin.**

—**Puag me toca con el rarito…** –murmuró Naruto viendo que de reojo Sai le sonreía de esa forma tan rara.

[…]

Naruto se revisó una vez más ante el espejo, llevaba unos vaqueros anchos y grandes, sujetos al bajo vientre con un cinturón de tachuelas, sobresaliendo sus bóxer color blanco de marca, una camisa de manga corta de color azul claro con un dragón chino en el lateral de color naranja, estrenó las zapatillas anchas blancas de cuero con llamas azules bordadas que le había regalado su abuelo adelantando su cumpleaños. Se había puesto cera en el cabello, lo llevaba casi igual de revoltoso que siempre pero con una sutil diferencia, de su cuello colgaba un collar de una gran piedra celeste que le había regalado Tsunade años atrás, y en la muñeca izquierda llevaba atado un pañuelo pequeño de color rojo. Se perfumó una vez más con su colonia favorita.

— **¡Naruto sal ya del baño que los demás también queremos usarlo!**—le regañó Kiba.

Kiba estaba vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros algo anchos pero no tanto como los de su amigo, usando unas converse con detalles de Mario Bross, camisa de hombrillos verde militar sobre la que traía puesta una cazadora de cuelo de piloto, con pelo sintético blanco y gris en el cuello y muñecas, su pelo se veía más brillante que normalmente y de su cuello colgaba un collar con un gran colmillo blanco haciendo honor a su nombre.

— **¡Uo que sexy, Kiba!** —le alagó.

—**Seguro que vuelvo locas a las nenas** —sonrió perrunamente— **tú tampoco vas mal ¿eh?**

Juntos llegaron hasta la entrada de Full Love donde ya estaban sus amigos esperando. Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, con una pequeña raja lateral, de cuello griego, su pelo se encontraba recogido en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos ondulados, maquillada muy naturalmente, calzada con tacones blancos tipo "espartano", a su lado Ino vestía una camisa atada al cuello de color azul con escote en v y espalda abierta hasta la cintura, una falda a mitad de muslo negra con detalles de brillos y zapatos de cuña a juego con su bolsito perla, con el pelo totalmente suelto y liso, y no exageradamente maquillada. Hinata llevaba una camisa de cuello de barco bicolor en azul claro y oscuro, unos pantalones de cintura alta de pinza azul marino y taconcitos negros, se había recogido la mitad superior del pelo en unos graciosos moños y no se la notaba si se había maquillado. Choji vestía unos pantalones negros, deportivas del mismo color y camisa de manga corta verde con motivos florales en negro. Shikamaru usaba unos vaqueros piratas y camisa de hombrillos negra con converse blancas, Shino llevaba una camisa de cuello alto negra de manga corta de licra, y pantalones piratas de color blanco con botines de hombre marrón oscuro. Iruka vestía vaqueros, camisa de cuadros en tonos claros y playeras oscuras.

Sasuke llegó junto a sus amigos y profesor, vestía unos vaqueros negros de pitillo ajustados, camisa al hombro azul con un tigre blanco en la espalda, cuello ancho y vuelto, playeras altas de color morado oscuro, su pelo igual que siempre estaba perfecto. Su amigo Gaara vestía unos pantalones negros de pinza con zapatos del mismo color y camisa de traje rosa. Temari llevaba unas botas altas de charol negro con una minifalda color lila y una camisa ancha de palabra de honor negro con plumas, con el pelo suelto y liso de planchado. Sai vestía igual que Gaara a excepción de que la camisa era de rallas finas azules sobre blanco. Suigetsu, abrazado a Karin, llevaba unos piratas con bolsillos bajos morado oscuro y camisa de media manga blanca con letras en todos los colores, calzado con converse rojas, Karin llevaba unos shorts negros con tacones rojos al igual que la camisa con escote en forma de corazón que portaba, no llevaba gafas y el pelo lo tenía totalmente rizado. Jugo vestía vaqueros con deportivas claras y camisa de hombrillos beige, Kankuro llevaba unas pesadas botas militares y el pantalón desgastado de color gris oscuro por dentro de las mismas, con una camisa de manga larga azul. El profesor Kakashi iba con traje negro de camisa roja sin corbata y algunos botones desabrochados, pero llevaba puesta una braga* negra desentonando el conjunto.

— **¿Cómo vamos a ir hasta el centro?** —preguntó Sakura.

—**Un autobús nos llevará al centro y nos recogerá a las tres de la madrugada**—informó Iruka.

— **¿Tan pronto?** —se quejó Kiba.

—**Debe estar a punto de llegar** —dijo Kakashi.

Instantes después se vieron los faros de un autobús de dos pisos de color rojo con el logo de la empresa, todo el mundo subió al autobús y después de comprobar que estaban todos se pusieron en marcha hacia Sapporo. La capital de Hokkaido no era muy grande pero tenía de todo, desde cines, teatros, karaokes, restaurantes… hasta salones de juego, hoteles, supermercados… el autobús les dejó en Susukino*, en aquel lugar lleno de luces de neón, gente de fiesta, pubs, restaurantes, discotecas… Se bajaron del autobús y comenzaron a buscar un local al que entrar, se decantaron por Kagami no meiro, un local que parecía prometedor ya que apenas había cola y parecía un lugar nuevo. Al principio tuvieron problemas con los gorilas para pasar pero después de que oyeran el apellido de varios de los alumnos y la insistencia y promesa de los profesores que les vigilarían, no tuvieron más remedio que dejarles pasar aun siendo menores.

El local contaba con dos pistas de baile, una en la planta donde se encontraban, con algunos asientos y mesas alrededor de la pista y la barra donde estaba el barman sirviendo copas a numerosa gente, y la otra en la planta superior donde se encontraban los baños y la zona VIP. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de espejos, incluso en el techo del mismo había más espejos, las paredes de la barra también de espejos, las mesas también con espejos incrustados, nadie dudaría que se llamase: "Laberinto de espejos". Había la luz justa para no chocarse, de colores y parpadeante, la música que sonaba en esos momentos era J-pop en ambas plantas, aún no había mucha gente por ser pronto pero no estaba mal para la hora, la pista estaba relativamente llena.

Los profesores pidieron unas bebidas sin alcohol y se sentaron en una mesa desde donde poder vigilar a los alumnos, algunos siguieron su ejemplo y pidiendo algo de beber se sentaron en una mesa donde charlar y jugar a algún juego, otros salieron a la pista a bailar y fichar a alguien interesante, nuestro protagonista y algunos de sus amigos estaban sentados bebiendo.

— **¿Jugamos a verdad o reto?** —propuso Ino.

— **¡Ohh sí, me encanta ese juego!** —exclamó Karin sonriendo.

En esa mesa se hallaban sentados: Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu, y Shikamaru, una mesa más alejados estaban: Gaara, Sai, Sasuke y Jugo, todos los demás estaban bailando y charlando en la pista.

—**Que problemático** —se quejó Shikamaru, para variar.

— **¿Quién empieza?** —preguntó Naruto.

—**Ya que lo ha propuesto Ino que empiece ella** —dijo Suigetsu.

—**Muy bien** —respondió la aludida— **Kiba, ¿Quién te gusta? **—preguntó con una sonrisilla.

—**Verdad: me gusta Hinata** —respondió sonriente pero sonrojado. —**Me toca, Naruto** —sonrió maléficamente—** ¿quién te gusta? **—Naruto palideció.

"_¿Y ahora que hago?"_ pensó alterado.

—**Reto** —respondió sonriendo zorrunamente ante su gran idea. Kiba ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—**Tienes que besar a Sasuke **

"_Tierra, trágame"_ lloriqueó Naruto.

— **¡Kyaaaa yaoi!** —gritaron Karin e Ino a la vez.

—**Pensé que íbamos a empezar más tranquilitos** —dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

—**El juego es así, por eso dije: "que problemático", ahora no seas nenaza y ve a besas a Sasuke** —ordenó Shikamaru divertido.

—**Y en la boca** —añadió Suigetsu.

Naruto se levantó rígido y comenzó a andar como un robot hacia la mesa de Sasuke, no es que no le hubiera gustado besarse anteriormente con él pero… ¿qué le iba a decir? "_Hola Sasuke, estamos jugando a verdad o reto y he escogido reto, por lo que vengo a besarte" _se mofó.

—**Está bien, bésame** —accedió Sasuke.

— **¡¿Quééééééé?!** —flipó Naruto, "_Ay mi madre, no me digas que lo dije en voz alta"._

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, con una mano cogió el cogote de Naruto y le empujó hacia él, hasta estampar sus labios, el rubio aún en shock, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, en vez de separarse en el momento, rodeó la cintura del moreno y le pegó a él hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron y gimieron de excitación.

—**O-oye… se están enrollando** —balbuceó Kiba sorprendido.

—**Lo de en la boca era broma** —se excusó Suigetsu.

Gaara y Sai se dirigieron una mirada cómplices, al parecer la droga que le habían echado en la copa a Sasuke estaba teniendo mejores resultados de lo previsto. Allí en la pista, Sakura que lo vio todo sin perder detalle, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y una ahogante sensación se apoderaba de su garganta, anduvo a paso firme hacia la salida del local sin que nadie, excepto cierto moreno, se dieran cuenta. Sai sonrió y dándole una palmada en la pierna a Gaara, salió tras la pelirrosa.

—**Parece que es mi turno** —dijo.

Gaara le vio marcharse, _"ya me he quedado solo otra vez_" pensó resignado, se levantó de su mesa y se fue a sentar con los amigos de Naruto, que seguían con su juego sin prestarle ya más atención a la pareja que se besuqueaba, tomó asiento entre Kiba e Ino, donde había estado sentado el rubio momentos antes, y participó en aquel juego extraño.

Sasuke se separó por fin del rubio, este pudo notar que se encontraba sonrojado y sudado, demasiado acalorado quizás, sus ojos negros no enfocaban a ningún punto en concreto y su rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo normal, miró la copa que había estado tomando el moreno y se percató de que no era una simple naranjada. Suspiró y medio arrastrándole salió del local pues el Uchiha parecía ir a peor por momentos, se sentaron en frente del local, en un callejón algo oscuro, y Sasuke se recostó sobre las piernas de Naruto. De pronto su vista enfocó a una pelirrosa conocida, y se sorprendió cuando vio que Sai la besaba y ella se dejaba hacer. Luego dirigió su mirada ante Sasuke que parecía dormir plácidamente en su regazo, le apartó el pelo de la cara para poder verle tranquilo, y le susurró.

—**Me gustas **

"_Pero sé que ni lo has oído, ni mañana te acordarás de todo esto"_ pensó con una sonrisa amarga. Sasuke sonrió levemente sin que Naruto se percatara de ello, _"tú también me gustas, dobe"_.

* * *

***Aniki**: significa hermano mayor, pero también se usa para referirse a un superior, lo usan mucho los yakuzas.

***Ototo:** significa hermano menor.

***Meiji:** reinado que en el calendario gregoriano corresponde desde el23 de octubre de 1868 hasta el 30 de julio de 1912.

* En edificios modernos se carece de áticos, dejando utilizable el último apartamento como un **penthouse,** de diseño y lujo muy exclusivo

***Pocilga**: **porqueriza**, **chiquero** o **cochiquera** es el lugar donde se crían los cerdos.

***Quien es quien**: Cada jugador dispone de un tablero idéntico que contiene 24 dibujos de personajes identificados por su nombre. El juego empieza al seleccionar cada jugador una carta al azar de una pila separada de cartas, que contiene las mismas 24 imágenes. El objetivo del juego es ser el primero en determinar qué carta seleccionó el oponente. Esto se consigue haciendo diferentes preguntas, cuya respuesta puede ser sí o no, para eliminar candidatos. Un ejemplo de pregunta es "_¿Tiene bigotes tu personaje?_". Cuando el oponente contesta la pregunta son eliminados los personajes que no cumplen el criterio y se tumban las tarjetas del tablero.

***Kun:** Este honorífico se utiliza generalmente para tratar a personas de sexo masculino de menor edad o categoría. Aunque _kun_ suele ser utilizado para referirse a hombres, también puede ser utilizado en el ámbito profesional para referirse a los empleados más jóvenes, por parte de un empleado de mayor categoría. También puede ser utilizado por mujeres para referirse a un hombre con quien tienen un vínculo emocional o que conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Es muy utilizado entre jóvenes, y a veces se utiliza entre personas de la misma edad para denotar aprecio, amistad y amor.

***Cherry:** cereza.

***Chan:** es un sufijo diminutivo que indica afecto. Por este motivo, dirigirse con el sufijo honorífico _chan_ a un superior se consideraría condescendiente y de mala educación. Este sufijo se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota.

***Braga**: es una tela de abrigo con forma de cilindro pero abierta en las bases que sirve para cubrirse la cara y cuello del frío.

***Susukino:** es un distrito de luz roja situada en Chūō-ku, Sapporo , Hokkaido , Japón . Es una de las principales zonas rojas en Japón junto con Kabukicho, Tokio y Hakata , Fukuoka . Actualmente, el distrito está congestionado, con muchos restaurantes, bares, hoteles, y establecimientos de entretenimiento para adultos.


	7. Cómplices: ¿Quién es Gatito Negro?

**Cómplices: ¿Quién es Gatito Negro?**

* * *

—**No Sai, esto no está bien, a mí me gusta otra persona** —dijo Sakura apartándole.

—**Naruto ¿verdad?** —Sakura se mordió el labio y desvió la vista incómoda ante la afirmación de Sai. —** Tus acciones no me han pasado desapercibidas, he visto como mirabas a Naruto y Sasuke cuando se besaban…**

— **¿Y que más da? Él no es nada mío….**

— **¿No quieres conquistarle?** —preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice.

— **¿Qué tramas?** —le escrutó con la mirada.

—**Solo estaba pensando que, como estos días estaré con Naruto casi todo el día y tú con Sasuke, podríamos… planear algo para enfrentarlos** —propuso.

—**Te escucho.**

—**Yo podría hablarle a Naruto de ti y tú podrías intentar seducir a Sasuke para darle celos.** —respondió haciendo un movimiento de hombros.

—**Pero…**

— **¿Qué podría salir mal?** —sonrió con malicia.

En realidad Sai no tenía ninguna intención de juntar a Sakura con Naruto, en sus planes estaba otra meta, por el momento desconocida incluso para sí mismo, ¿A dónde quería llegar en realidad?

Aquella mañana Sasuke se despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible, estaba tendido sobre su cama con la ropa puesta pero desarreglada y sentía un extraño picor en la garganta, pero no sabía de qué. Intentó recordar que había pasado el día anterior pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de él. Por otra parte Naruto, se encontraba ya desayunando su habitual ramen, no sabía como ni por qué pero Temari estaba dando de comer en la boca a un Shikamaru sonrojado y molesto, pareciese que la noche anterior aquellos dos hicieron algo más que jugar a "Verdad o Prenda".

— **¿Qué me he perdido?** —le preguntó a Kiba.

— **¿Después de que te largaras con Sasuke?, Nada**—dijo irónicamente.

Naruto le miro con cara de "Are you fucking kidding me?" y luego soltó una risotada. Kiba también se rió, se acercó a su amigo y en tono confidencial le contó lo ocurrido la pasada noche, al parecer se habían formado un par de parejas que nadie preveía –nótese el sarcasmo- Shikamaru y Temari habían terminado enrollándose, Gaara le había tirado los tejos a un muy borracho Kiba pero este le había rechazado de malas maneras diciendo no ser gay ni bisexual, luego Ino llegó de la mano de una muy, muy borracha Hinata, quién se lanzó a los brazos de Kiba y se enrollaron, Ino al ver a todo el mundo emparejado se acercó a un Gaara despistado y triste, le agarró del cuello, y le plantó un morreo del quince.

— **¡Y ahora salimos juntos!** —anunció Ino felizmente.

— **¿Vais a llevar una relación a distancia luego?** —preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

— **¿Recuerdas que yo me voy a ir a Tokio a estudiar?** —Preguntó con tono reprendedor— **pues da la casualidad de que Gaara vive** **allí **—explicó.

—**Aham ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hermana**? —le preguntó al pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar sus planes y usando esa voz de ultratumba heredada de su padre cuando se enfadaba. Gaara sudó frío.

Él solo se había enrollado con ella porque ella le obligó, y él pues tampoco dijo que no, ¡pero no había que sacar las cosas de quicio! ¡No se iban a casar ni a tener una relación o algo así! _"Pff a ver como salgo ahora de este embrollo"_ pensó decaído.

— **¡Naruto!** —Protestó Ino dándole un capón a su mellizo pequeño— **no agobies a Gaara-kun con preguntas extrañas, solo ha sido un rollo de una noche, si algo más pasa, pasará y si no ahí se queda.**

En realidad a Ino le hubiera echo ilusión salir con Gaara, no algo formal por supuesto, pero viendo que el pelirrojo no tenía mayores intenciones con ella según acababa de demostrar, era tontería prolongar algo destinado al fracaso en su opinión. Un pensamiento maduro. Entre pitos y flautas se acabó la hora del desayuno y todos se dirigieron a ver la tarea que les tocaba ese día. Naruto no encontró ni a Sai, ni a Sakura y sobretodo tampoco a Sasuke, quería hablar con él para comprobar que lo que había pasado anoche no había sido causado por el alcohol que ingiriese el moreno.

Tras un rato de espera, Naruto se hartó de esperar a Sai por lo que se dirigió a el lugar donde tenía la actividad, no es que no le gustaran mucho las abejas, pero prefería no ser acribillado a aguijones de las mismas, sin embargo, Asuma quien dirigía dicha actividad, le consoló diciéndole que las abejas rara vez picaban y que si seguía sus instrucciones y usaba el traje que le había concedido, no tendría problema para lidiar con ellas. Cuando Naruto ya se había enfundado en el extraño traje amarillo apagado, llegó Sai disculpándose por su tardanza. No le dieron mayor importancia a su retraso y se pusieron manos a la obra, a diferencia de Sasuke, Sai sí que era hablador, charlaba amigablemente con él, le había incluso contado que quería ser pintor e inmediatamente Naruto pensó que a su primo Deidara le había caído bien ese tipo.

—**Por eso no entiendo cómo Sasuke no ha caído ya en tus redes **—se ofuscó Sai.

— **¿Perdona?** —Naruto no le había estado prestando atención, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de coger los panales sin morir en el intento.

—**Digo que… Si yo fuera Sasuke, me lo hubiera montado contigo estos días atrás.**

—**Aham** —Naruto rodó los ojos, no paraba de hablarle de Sasuke esto y Sasuke lo otro, le estaba colmando la paciencia y él no era conocido precisamente por ser paciente.

— **¿Qué opinas de Sakura?** —cambió de tema abruptamente.

— **¿Para que quieres saberlo?** —preguntó desconfiado.

—**Curiosidad** —sonrió falsamente, a Naruto le atravesó un escalofrío.

Le miró intentando descifrar sus intenciones, pero como no halló nada irregular, suspiró y se dispuso a hablarle de su amiga pelirrosa.

—**Sakura es una chica de carácter explosivo, un momento puede estar amigablemente charlando contigo y al minuto darte una hostia sin más, es bonita, me gustan sus ojos verdes y cuando sonríe avergonzada, tiene un cuerpo normal, no está gorda ni flaca, no tiene mucho pecho ni culo, es inteligente y decidida…**

"_Naruto es más inteligente de lo que pensaba, no está soltando nada importante"_ pensó Sai frustrado, en realidad Naruto es demasiado ingenuo para saber a que clase de opinión personal se refería Sai. El moreno se rindió, no iba a sacar nada de provecho con esas conversaciones, así que prefirió dejar esos temas de lado y realizar la tarea mientras Naruto le iba contando cosas. Cuando terminaron y se dirigían al comedor, escucharon por megafonía que les daban el resto del fin de semana libre y que hasta el lunes no tendrían más tareas obligatoriamente en parejas, Naruto suspiró aliviado y otros tantos también. Habían venido de vacaciones y estaban trabajando más que cuando iban a clase.

Kiba estaba sentado a la vera de Hinata, con un brazo sobre los hombros de la vergonzosa chica que trataba de contener el sonrojo que se apoderaba de ella, Karin e Ino cotilleaban, Shikamaru y Temari estaban jugando al Go* mientras comían, en la cabecera de la gran mesa rectangular de metal estaba sentado Sasuke ingiriendo arroz y a su lado una melosa Sakura que no paraba de coquetearle y hablarle, pero el moreno lo le prestaba la más mínima atención. Naruto sintió una extraña sensación hasta ahora desconocida al observar el comportamiento de su amiga con Sasuke, el apetito se esfumó, y sin ganas de aguantar las escenas emparejadas que allí se vivían, se marchó del comedor molesto y sin despedirse, Sai le siguió con la mirada.

Una vez en su habitación, encontrándose esta vacía, se echó en su cama a dormir una siesta, quizás cuando despertase se encontrara de mejor humor, no saber que le hacía sentir así de incómodo le molestaba aún más, ¿los celos habían sido por Sakura o por Sasuke? Entre divagaciones se fue quedando dormido sin darse cuenta.

Un movimiento brusco y el sentir peso sobre él le despertó, abrió los ojos lo justo para ver que ocurría, no fuera que la fantasma de la vez pasada quisiera molestarle de nuevo, pero se sorprendió al sentir unas manos de tamaño mayor para ser de una mujer, metiéndose bajo su camisa de pijama y acariciarle el abdomen. Se sintió perplejo al ver una cabellera negra con reflejos azules seguida de un rostro afilado y fino, pálido, perteneciente a Sasuke, sintió como le arrebataban los pantalones bruscamente y algo asustado se levantó levemente.

—**Estate quieto dobe** —le ordenó.

— **¿Sasuke?** —preguntó como idiota.

Sasuke le sonrió de lado y apretó su miembro duro a través de la ropa interior, soltó un jadeo al sentirle en su bajo vientre y se relamió.

El sonido de su móvil vibrando hizo que abriera los ojos, se encontraba sudado, confuso y duro, parecía que acababa de tener un sueño semi-húmedo con el Uchiha. Molesto por la interrupción de tan genial sueño, acudió a la llamada de su aparato sorprendiéndose con la hora que mostraba la pantalla, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, no podía creer que hubiera dormido tanto, comprobó que el motivo de la vibración había sido un mensaje de wpp*.

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Ya que nos han dado la tarde libre, ¿te apetece que nos conozcamos?**

Naruto soltó un gritillo, el mensaje había sido escrito recientemente, aún aparecía como conectado.

Kitsune dice:

—**Vale, si me das media hora para que duche y arregle encantado!**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Ok.**

— **¿Dónde quedamos?**

Kitsune dice:

—**Hmm ¿conoces el gran sauce a la orilla del lago que hay donde los establos?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Sí.**

Kitsune dice:

— **¿Quedamos ahí en media hora?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Vale, ¿cómo nos reconoceremos?**

Kitsune dice:

—**Buena pregunta, no creo que haya nadie más por allí a estas horas pero ¿que te parece algo así como una clave secreta?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Muy bien, yo diré: ¿La canción ninja Ninki? Y la respuesta será: Es una buena ocasión cuando un gran número de enemigos entra en escena. No hay escondites incluso en un lugar tranquilo, es importante para un ninja saber el momento exacto, el momento cuando el enemigo está cansado y ha bajado la guardia.**

Kitsune dice:

— **¡no me puedo aprender todo eso!**

— **¿Acaso quieres matarme?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**No pensé que fueras tan lerdo. Está bien ¿que propones?**

Kitsune dice:

—**Yo soy rubio de ojos azules y moreno, ¿y tú?**

Gatito Negro dice:

—**Moreno de ojos negros y pálido.**

Kitsune dice:

—**Bien, nos reconoceremos por eso, nos vemos en media hora en el sauce**.

Naruto se marchó a duchar nervioso, ¡por fin iba a conocer a su gran amigo Gatito Negro! Estaba ansioso por verle, se duchó rápidamente y se colocó unos pantalones piratas vaqueros con rotos a propósito, una camisa negra de manga corta con una espiral naranja en la espalda y unas playeras anchas de las que le gustaban tanto, se dio un ligero vistazo en el espejo y se roció algo de colonia antes de salir. Iba caminando tranquilamente, bueno eso sería mentir, andaba intentando parecer tranquilo pero por dentro estaba echo un manojo de nervios, apenas le quedaban unos cinco minutos andando para llegar al lugar acordado, de lejos pudo ver la figura de su amigo, mirando distraídamente hacia el lago, cuando estuvo a su lado, sorprendido, no pudo más que articular su nombre.

La descripción que le había dado cuadraba, pálido, pelo negro y ojos del mismo color, vestido con unos pitillos negros y camisa de media manga con el cuello en pico azul claro, calzando deportivas blancas. Naruto no se lo podía creer, lo había tenido al lado todo este tiempo, ¡y pensar como se había comportado con él últimamente le hacía sentirse mal!

—**Sai… —**murmuró, el aludido se giró hacia él.

—**Hola Naruto** —saludó sonriendo.

— **¿Eres Gatito Negro?** —preguntó con sorpresa pero extrañado.

Sai solo aumentó la sonrisa. _"Naruto ¿eh?"._

* * *

***Go:** es un juego de mesa estratégico para dos jugadores. Es también conocido como igo (japonés), weiqi (chino) o baduk (coreano). El go es notable por ser rico en complejas estrategias a pesar de sus simples reglas.

***Wpp:** abreviación de What's App?.


	8. Engaños

— **¡Sasuke!** —le saludó Sai a su primo.

Sasuke se sorprendió al verle pero poco después se tranquilizó, _"Kitsune me ha dicho que era rubio de ojos azules, es imposible que fuera Sai_" pensó aliviado. Sai iba paseando con Sakura hablando de su plan para "separar" a Naruto y Sasuke cuando divisó a su primo cerca de allí, una idea pasó por su mente rápidamente, le dijo a Sakura que esperase su señal para intervenir y llevarse al moreno con alguna excusa, casi podría apostar que estaba esperando a Naruto.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?** —le preguntó Sasuke nervioso, no quería estar con nadie cuando llegase Kitsune.

—**Solo… pasaba por aquí.** —dijo rascándose la nuca, era la señal.

Sakura salió de su escondite y a paso premeditado se acercó a los Uchiha, intentó parecer lo más sexy posible con el contoneo de caderas, pero solo uno de ellos le había prestado atención.

— **¡Sasuke-kun!** —saludó usando la voz melosa.

—**Sakura** —saludó con un cabeceo.

— **¿Puedes venir un momento conmigo?**

—**No** —contestó irritado. ¡Que se fueran ya, Kitsune debía de estar a punto de llegar!

—**Es que hay una llamada para ti en admisión y el profesor Kakashi me pidió que te llevase** —mintió.

— **¿De quien?** —preguntó receloso con una ceja alzada.

—**Em… de tu hermano** —se inventó.

— **¿Itachi?** —se sorprendió. — **esta bien, oye Sai, si viene un tal Kitsune le dices que espere un momento que enseguida vuelvo ¿ok? —**dijo viéndose en la obligación de marcharse.

—**Vale** —sonrió.

Sasuke y Sakura se marcharon juntos, Sai se volteó a observar el precioso lago, estaba recopilando información cuando alguien le interrumpió.

— **¿Sai?**

—**Hola Naruto** —saludó sonriendo.

— **¿Eres Gatito negro?** —preguntó dudoso.

"_Con que este es Kitsune…"_ su sonrisa se agrandó. Hacía un par de meses que su primo había ingresado en cierto foro friki del que no quería que nadie se enterase, pero una vez que se le rompió el portátil le había pedido a Sasuke que le dejara usar su pc para buscar una información que le hacía falta para un trabajo que estaba haciendo, por curiosidad miró el historial de navegación encontrándose el susodicho foro y aún más sorprendente un miembro al que tenía en favoritos, al parecer se llevaban bastante bien y a ese internauta le contaba cosas que a nadie más le decía. Le pareció divertido de que se tratase precisamente de Naruto.

— **¿Podemos ir a otro lugar más alejado de la vista?** —preguntó Naruto.

— **¿No estarás pensando en hacerme cosas pervertidas?**

—**Sí Sai, con ese pensamiento vengo, poseer tu cuerpo e invocar al demonio** —respondió el rubio con sorna rodando los ojos.

Naruto y Sai se marcharon de aquel lugar, por otro lado Sasuke llegaba a la recepción de Full Love acompañado de Sakura, tenía ganas de saber de su hermano mayor pero a la vez quería terminar la conversación rápido para poder ir a conocer a Kitsune, se masajeó la sien antes de tomar el teléfono.

— **¿Itachi? —**preguntó.

Mas solo oyó el característico pitido de un teléfono al ser descolgado, frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia una Sakura que no sabía donde meterse, trató de pensar en una excusa convincente lo más rápido que pudo pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

—**Mira Sakura, me parece muy bien que te guste y todo eso, ¿pero no es muy rastrero de tu parte tender esta trampa?** —preguntó con altanería.

Sakura se quedó a cuadros, ella para nada sentía algo por ese moreno arrogante y creído, más frío que el pico del Everest, tenía que admitir que era físicamente atractivo, pero su personalidad dejaba demasiado que desear y a ella le gustaban más las personas alegres y bonachonas como Naruto, con un tic en la ceja y conteniendo las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo, Sakura contestó.

— **¿Qué trampa?** —Se hizo la loca— **yo solo te he entregado el mensaje que me han dado, no es mi culpa que tu hermano colgase antes de que llegaras** —sonrió falsamente tratando de apaciguar al moreno.

Sasuke vio la hora en el reloj que había colgado en la pared, tras el mostrador de admisión y se llevó mentalmente las manos a la cabeza, ¡había perdido veinte minutos! Sin prestarle ya más atención a la pelirrosa, salió a paso rápido hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Kitsune, seguro que le iba a echar la bronca por tenerle esperando. Cuando se aproximaba al gran sauce del lago colindante a los establos equinos, su estómago se retorció presa de los nervios, mas la decepción cruzó rauda a través de él cuando vio que no había nadie en el lugar, pensó que quizás nadie había ido al final y que su primo se había cansado de esperar y se había marchado, quizás porque Kitsune se había arrepentido de querer conocerle, aunque rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento de su mente, él era un chico de palabra, se lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones. _"Debería enviarle un What's App, a lo mejor ha pasado algo y no ha podido venir"_ pensó, alcanzó el móvil de su bolsillo trasero y maldijo al ver que estaba apagado, debía de haberse quedado sin batería. Cansado por la situación y desmotivado por lo mismo, se marchó a su cuarto a leer y poner el teléfono a cargar.

—**De todas las personas que hay aquí, sin duda eras la última que esperaba que fuese Gatito Negro** —Naruto sonrió.

Sai solo escuchaba al rubio hablar y hablar por los codos, realmente era un pesado de cuidado, ya se estaba aburriendo de tanta conversación sin sentido, no es que Naruto no le agradase, al contrario, pero en esos momentos se encontraba en una pelea interior tratando de averiguar por qué hacia aquello y con que fin. Sai siempre había sido considerado un chico autista en menor grado, se había acostumbrado a estar solo, no había acudido al colegio cuando era pequeño debido a que no era capaz de comunicarse, por lo que su protector padre, Danzo Uchiha, había contratado profesores especiales y había recibido casi toda su educación en casa, solo conocía a sus primos y él realmente no se llevaba muy bien con Sasuke al principio, pero descubrió que era muy interesante molestarle y sacarle de quicio, sobretodo hacer que el moreno se sonrojara era algo en extremo dificultoso, sin embargo, Sai, se cansó de solo leer libros y tener contacto con personas de su familia y alrededores, decidió que quería estudiar los últimos tres años antes de la universidad en un instituto, conocer gente y poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido de los dichosos libros que tanto amaba leer.

Al principio fue bastante duro, le costaba de sobremanera entenderse con la gente, no decir comentarios hirientes, etc. Aun así no había sido aceptado por la gente, decidió ser como era y dejar de tratar encajar y gustarle a la gente, irónicamente así es como había conseguido los pocos amigos que tenía, pero para él era más que suficiente. Dejando esa historia de lado, Sai se sentía confuso, aun no era capaz de analizar y encontrar el significado de algunos sentimientos que habían comenzado a aflorar en él. En un principio había pensado que Sakura solo le llamaba la atención por su extraño color de pelo y esmeraldas, pero en los pocos días que había compartido con ella, se había reído, sentido confuso, irritado y enfadado más que en toda su vida, y las sensaciones que esa preciosa niña despertaba en él, eran muy desconocidas y agradables, o desagradables, dependiendo si los puños de ella estaban implicados.

Naruto seguía con su monólogo de lo mucho que le gustaba el ramen y cosas varias, Sai se hartó.

—**Em mira Naruto** —llamó su atención—** me parece muy bien todo lo que dices y eso, pero yo no soy ese tal Gatito Negro **—confesó, Naruto le miró entre enfadado y escéptico—** solo pasaba por allí y se dio la casualidad** —mintió.

—**Te voy a…** —gruñó el rubio.

—**Espera, déjame terminar** —pidió viendo como le iba a cascar*— **yo se quien es Gatito Negro** —sonrió.

— **¿Ah sí, quién?** —preguntó receloso y con los ojos entrecerrados. Ya no se fiaba ni un pelo de las palabras de ese tipo.

—**Solo te diré que lo tienes más cerca de lo que crees** —sonrió enigmático haciéndose el interesante.

— **¿Por qué no me lo dices y ya?** —hizo un puchero enfurruñado.

—**No puedo, es algo que debes descubrir por ti mismo, ¿Qué gracia tendría si te lo dijera?** —murmuró mirando el horizonte pensativo.

—**Me has hecho perder el tiempo, ¡y encima he dejado plantado al verdadero Gatito Negro!** —Naruto se tiró del cabello contrayendo el rostro. —**me voy Sai, y no des más por culo, ¡no pienses mal!** —añadió sonrojado al ver la sonrisa del pálido.

—**Chau Naruto** —se despidió. —** bueno, ¿y ahora que hago con el resto de la tarde? —se preguntó**.

Naruto corría todo lo rápido que sus pulmones de fumador le permitían, podría ir mucho más deprisa si no fuera porque se ahogaba y tenía que respirar por la boca como un perro, llegó casi morado donde el gran sauce, allí no había nadie, pero su vista se posó en un cabello de cacatúa que no podía pasar desapercibido, con el poco aliento que le quedaba gritó su nombre.

— **¡Sasuke!**

El aludido se giró y una sonrisita prepotente nació en sus labios, Naruto se apresuró a aproximarse, se encogió unos segundos tratando de recuperarse por la carrera.

—**Mírate dobe, estás para el arrastre** —observó con sorna.

—**Cállate teme** —respondió volviendo a respirar normal— **no sabes la carrera que acabo de meterme.**

—**No hacía falta que te murieras por verme dobe**—se cruzó de brazos y sonrió alagado.

—**No saques conclusiones precipitadas que no era por ti por quien he corrido tanto Sasuke-teme, había quedado con alguien.** —Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—**Seguro que te dieron plantón por pesado** —gruñó.

Naruto le miró con odio, ¡no podía creer que un idiota como ese le gustase, si prácticamente se había declarado aquella noche!, los recuerdos del morreo que compartió con él llegaron raudos a su mente con tan solo la ligera mención de sus pensamientos, se sintió brevemente abochornado, cosa que notó Sasuke, quizás lo que había dicho era exactamente lo que había ocurrido. Se sintió algo culpable por decirle eso, había sido cruel, pero por otra parte se alegraba, nadie tenía permitido coquetear con su dobe más que él mismo. _"Un momento, ¿mi dobe?"_ pensó sorprendido. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, desconcertados y levemente sonrojados, Sasuke se lamió los labios y pasó saliva sin ser consciente de los pensamientos de Naruto, este se mordió el labio y le dirigió una extraña mirada cargada de sentimientos que no supo descifrar, pues antes de que pudiera hacerlo se había visto acorralado contra la pared y sus labios devorados por los de ese escandaloso chico.

No podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba sentir los labios finos de Sasuke y su juguetona pero tímida lengua en su boca, sin darse cuenta se había lanzado a por los recién mojados labios de Sasuke acorralándole en el proceso, pero el moreno no había intentado detenerlo, había atrapado la cintura del rubio y estaba correspondiendo ese beso con ansia, como si él también hubiera estado mucho esperándolo. Mientras sus labios se deslizaban los unos sobre los otros, sus lenguas tentaban al contrario en pequeñas lamidas, sus dientes atrapaban sus labios y luego volvían a envolverse en caricias suaves, una de las manos de Naruto se coló bajo el doblez de la camisa de Sasuke, le rozo levemente el hueso de la cadera y Sasuke sintió su piel arder, bajó sus manos hasta el trasero redondo y respingón del rubio, y le pegó un fuerte apretón haciendo que sus caderas chocases esos miembros semiduros sacando gemidos roncos de ambos labios sedientos el uno del otro.

Ino dejó caer el florero de Pasiflora que cargaba, con los ojos abiertos y la boca en forma de o, sin embargo la pareja no se había separado y seguían comiéndose el uno al otro, Ino se sonrojó de sobremanera y haciendo de tripas corazón –ya que ella era una amante fiel del yaoi en secreto- carraspeó lo más sonoramente que pudo para llamar su atención. No funcionó tampoco, enfadada por la falta de atención se dirigió a su hermano con el puño preparado. ¡¿Es que pensaban montárselo ahí mismo?!

— **¡Naaaruuutoooo! —**gritó antes de derribar a su hermano con un certero puñetazo en la mejilla.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido y avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en tal situación, pero poco tardó en recobrar su común cara de póker. Naruto se sobó la mejilla, se levantó del suelo y con un dedo apuntó a su hermana mientras la miraba graciosamente molesto.

— **¡Entrometida!** —la acusó.

— **¡No se pongan a hacer cochinadas en lugares públicos!** —les regañó.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron entonces conscientes de lo que acababa de ocurrir y de las protuberancias de sus pantalones, se sonrojaron casi a la vez, Sasuke se escudó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y Naruto entrelazó sus manos tras la nuca.

—**Ne Ino-chan** —la llamó usando su tono meloso— **no comentes nada de esto ¿vale? **

—**Tranquilos será un secreto** —sonrió ella.

Ino recogió su flor y siguió su camino original sin decir ni pio. Naruto miró a Sasuke sin saber que decir o hacer a continuación, el moreno sonrió arrogante y se dio la vuelta camino a su habitación.

—**No montes un melodrama por esto, usuratonkachi.**

— **¡Teme!**

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto quien se encontraba preparando la mochila para ir a la playa, pues era la actividad libre más popular, fue agasajado por su amigo Kiba.

— **¿Con que Sasuke, eh?** —le picó divertido.

— **¿Qué, cómo?** —balbuceó.

—**Es el cotilleo del día** —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— **¡¿Pero quién…?!**

—**Se rumorea que os vieron pegándoos el lote cerca de los establos. **—Sonrió pícaramente. — **Toda la granja escuela habla de ello.**

— **¡INO TE VOY A MATAR!** —bramó Naruto a los cuatro vientos. Había olvidado que su hermana era una cotilla declarada.

* * *

***Pasiflora:** flor de la pasión.

***Cascar:** en este caso se refiere a pegar.


	9. Quiero rayos de Sol

**Quiero rayos de sol, tumbados en la arena…**

¡Sí, por fin! Hoy bajarían a la playa, las chicas no podían estar más contentas, podrían lucir sus bikinis, tomar el sol, visualizar chicos guapos… los chicos también se encontraban motivados, verían a las chicas ligeras de ropa, nadarían y jugarían al vóley playa… iba a ser un día memorable.

Naruto y compañía se encontraban en ese momento en el autobús charlando animadamente, en la última fila estaban sentados Karin, seguida de Suigetsu, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke en el otro extremo mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje, en la fila izquierda sentados en parejas estaban Hinata y Kiba, Shino y Kankuro, Gaara y Temari, en la fila derecha: Ino y Sakura, Shikamaru y Choji, Jugo se sentaba solo.

Tras una hora de viaje, llegaron a la playa de Ishikari Bay, se habían tardado tanto debido al tráfico, bajaron del autobús y caminaron en dirección al mar, tras una pequeña búsqueda encontraron el lugar idóneo para asentarse –por no decir que era el único espacio en aquella playa aglomerada de gente, donde podían caber todos- algunos rentaron tumbonas y otros simplemente extendieron sus toallas en la arena.

Naruto se quitó la camisa de hombrillos negra quedándose solo con el bañador blanco con dibujos de olas en azul claro hasta casi la rodilla, algunas personas suspiraron ante la imagen que el moreno les ofrecía, podían ver con todo detalle la espalda ancha y musculada, los hombros y clavícula marcados, los fuertes brazos y las grandes masculinas manos ásperas, sus pectorales estaban definidos al igual que sus abdominales y la cadera, pero no como una persona que se mata en el gimnasio, si no como alguien que cuida su cuerpo y hace algo de ejercicio. Sus piernas torneadas y cubiertas de pelo rubio apenas visible destacaban también.

Ino portaba un trikini azul claro de ganchillo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero que la hacía ver sexy y provocativa, Naruto frunció el ceño cuando lo vio pero tampoco era nadie para reclamar a su hermana como debía vestirse, de todas formas si alguien la tocaba o miraba más de lo permitido, se encargaría de que supiesen por que se le llamaba Kyuubi no Jinchuriki. Hinata usaba un bañador blanco atado al cuello con algo de escote en v, fue imposible para alguno de los chicos no fijarse en la delantera de la presidenta, pero Kiba, que iba con un bañador bóxer verde oscuro, enseguida mandó miradas de advertencia. Sakura llevaba un bikini rosa con volantitos en el pecho y también en la braguita, Sai usaba un bañador gris de esos que parecen calzoncillos pero no tipo bóxer (el clásico vamos), Gaara un bañador rojo apagado con kanjis negros hasta las rodillas, Shikamaru llevaba una camisa de hombrillos blanca con el bañador tipo militar también hasta la rodilla, Choji usaba el mismo bañador que su amigo, Shino permanecía con unas bermudas y camisa de manga corta, ya que a él no le interesaba bañarse ni tampoco tomar el sol, todos se preguntaban por qué había ido a la playa.

Karin usaba un bikini muy pequeño de tiras finas que tapaba lo justo y necesario de color morado, Suigetsu portaba un bañador tipo bóxer del mismo color que ella. Kankuro llevaba uno hasta las rodillas de color marrón chocolate, su hermana Temari usaba un bañador deportivo rojo y azul marino, Jugo portaba un bañador hasta las rodillas naranja oscuro. Iruka uno igual pero de color azul con dragones plateados y Kakashi… bueno Kakashi también llevaba bañador, de color verde oscuro tipo bóxer, pero sin dejar de lado su particular braga.

Sasuke, como no mirar a Sasuke y deleitarse con semejante visión, ¡si estaba pidiendo a gritos que se lo comieran con la vista! Su bañador tipo bóxer de color negro se pegaba a él como una segunda piel, marcando absolutamente su trasero cuadrado y el paquete, generoso cabe destacar, su piel marmolea brillaba por la crema que se había aplicado antes y le daba un toque ceniciento, como irreal, parecía una especie de diablo tentador con esos ojos afilados color ébano y ese sedoso y bien peinado pelo azabache con reflejos azules. Su cuerpo se veía fibroso, digno de un esgrimista como él, mas no mostraba alguna cicatriz, su piel era simplemente perfecta, su imagen digna de cualquier cuadro valorado, sus brazos definidos y algo musculados, su pecho lampiño y marcado con esos pectorales y la ligera tabletita que denotaba, sus largas piernas de aspecto ágil y fuerte, aquellas manos de finos y largos dedos cual pianista… Sasuke, solo verle, era un regalo para el espectador.

Sin embargo, el adulado, se encontraba de especial mal humor ese día, ni siquiera la suculenta imagen de Naruto escaso de ropa había sido capaz de alterarle, -bueno eso es imposible, algo sí que le había alterado pero no demasiado…- que Kitsune no hubiera contestado sus mensajes le había echo creer que en realidad nunca se había presentado y que había jugado con él.

**-Flash Back-**

Sasuke había llegado a su habitación sonrojado, alborotado interiormente por lo que acababa de pasar con Naruto, no entendía como había llegado a corresponder de esa manera al rubio, como si necesitase de sus caricias y besos fogosos. Puso el teléfono a cargar y mientras se rellenaba lo suficiente la batería como para poder encenderlo, siguió con su lectura de "Canción de hielo y fuego". Al final se había metido tanto en la lectura que se le olvidó lo de Kitsune hasta pasada la media noche, corrió a prender el móvil y entró al Wpp de seguido.

"Kitsune ultima conexión 18:45" vio bajo su nombre, eso había sido poco antes de quedar.

Gatito Negro dice:

— **¿Pasó algo por lo que no pudieras venir? Estuve esperando un buen rato… (00:50)**

— **¿Hola? (00:53)**

— **¿Estás durmiendo? ¿Ha pasado algo? (00:54)**

—**Bueno cualquier cosa ya sabes donde estoy (00:55)**

— **¡Contesta ya, maldito usuratonkachi! (00:59)**

**-Fin Flash Back-**

Bueno, realmente, quizás… no, no, Kitsune debería haberle contestado, ¡por Dios si parecía un desesperado! Miró a Naruto inconscientemente y se cruzó con su mirada, segundos después se sonrojó levemente y echando a andar con pose altanera se fue adentrando en el mar, necesitaba despejarse.

—**Naruto ¿te apuntas a un partido de vóley?** —preguntó Kiba sacando el balón de su bolsa.

—**Claro —**respondió gustoso.

—**Genial.**

En un equipo estaban Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu y Sakura, en el otro equipo: Gaara, Ino, Karin, Temari… Pero les faltaba uno más que nadie se animaba, Kiba decidió invitar a Sasuke para molestar a Naruto.

— **¿Te apuntas?** —preguntó cerca de la orilla.

—**Paso** —dice indiferente. Naruto sonrió.

— **¿Tienes miedo, gatito?** —Sasuke se puso rígido, ¿acaso Naruto…? No, imposible.

—**Nada de eso dobe, no quiero haceros morder el polvo —**rodó los ojos.

—**Fantasma **

— **¿Cómo has dicho?** —preguntó con un tic en la ceja, saliendo del agua para encarar al rubio que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—**Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo de perder, fantasma** —repitió cruzándose de brazos.

—**Vas a tragarte esas palabras** —rugió.

Sasuke salió empapado del mar, ahora su piel brillaba aún más que antes, caminó como modelo hasta la pista de vóley playa que se había construido en el lugar todos estaban ya en sus posiciones, iba a sacar el equipo de Naruto, concretamente Sakura. Ambos equipos colocados en forma de corazón, semiagachados expectantes de la acción de la pelirrosa, Sakura alzó el brazo izquierdo y con ímpetu arrojó la pelota al lado contrario anotando el primer punto.

— **¡Sí joder!** —gritó.

De echo todos se habían apartado de la trayectoria de dicho balón pues la velocidad y fuerza con la que se impulsaba era demasiado para ellos, hizo un pequeño cráter en el suelo y todo. A pesar de estar jugando vóley playa, usaban las reglas del voleibol normal, por lo que al anotar el primer punto debían rotar, le tocaba sacar a Sai. El saque fue limpio aunque algo flojo, el primer toque lo dio Ino quien se lo pasó a Karin que se encontraba en el centro del campo y lo mandó hacia el otro equipo donde Naruto se preparó para un mate ya que iba alta, Sasuke paró el balón a centímetros del suelo y se lo pasó a Gaara quien la devolvió, tras un par de toques Sasuke marcó el segundo punto del partido.

— **¡Mía!** —gritó Suigetsu abalanzándose por la bola.

Chocó contra Sakura y el balón cayó en el piso, otro punto para el equipo de Sasuke. Aunque al principio había comenzado siendo un juego amistoso, nada más que para pasar el rato, se había vuelto una verdadera competición entre Naruto y Sasuke por tener el balón, los integrantes de ambos grupos observaban con cara de póker las conversaciones –si es que se puede llamar conversaciones a lo que ellos hacían-.

— **¡Otro punto para el equipo de Naruto-sama*!** —exclamó feliz el rubio.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la arena, llevando medio cuerpo cubierto de la misma que se le había adherido al cuerpo por el sudor. Frunció el ceño, si no se hubiera fijado en como Sakura le miraba el culo a Naruto, no se hubiera desconcentrado y hubiera podido devolver ese globo*. ¡¿Pero que le pasaba a esa chica?! Pareciera que el partido poco la importaba ya, pues se dedicaba a observar el cuerpo sudoroso y en acción de Naruto, a morderse el labio y suspirar sonrojada, debía admitir que la imagen que Naruto daba era bastante sexy, llevaba el bañador levemente bajado, en la pelvis por el movimiento, su pelo estaba alborotado y un adorable rojizo se apoderaba de sus pómulos, el movimiento de los músculos de Naruto era sin duda hechizante. ¡Demonios acababa de perder otro punto por babear!

—**Jeje, ¿Quién muerde el polvo ahora?** —provocó vacilón.

—**Ahora vas a ver dobe, no he estado jugando en serio.** —farfulló molesto.

—**Sí claro, típica escusa de perdedor.** —rebatió sonriendo zorrunamente.

Sasuke se preparó para sacar, estiró los músculos y con los ojos cerrados trató de concentrase al máximo para dar un golpe certero y potente hacia la ubicación del rubio, sería tan fuerte que no tendría más remedio que apartarse y dejar que marcase. Para Naruto todo pasó a cámara lenta, vio el pelo de Sasuke sacudirse levemente cuando los tendones y músculos de sus piernas agitarse y contraerse para saltar, el tórax se expandió, no pudo evitar fijarse en el pecho del pálido, veía las gotas de sudor recorrer ese cuerpo diez y solo podía pensar que _"quien fuera sudor_" notó un calor en su entrepierna y sus manos temblar, quería amasar ese culo duro cuadrado y hundirse en él. "_La madre que le parió…"_ pensó calenturriento.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Sasuke sacó empleando casi toda su fuerza, un ochenta porciento aproximadamente, en esa pelota de color blanco grisáceo llena de arena, pero Naruto no pudo esquivarla ya que estaba embobado ante la imagen del moreno y sus propias fantasías. El balón le dio de lleno en la cara, haciendo que se precipitase de espaldas al suelo y marcando punto para el equipo de Sasuke.

**-Flash Back-**

— **¡Kurama eres un bruto Dattebayou!** —se quejaba un pequeño rubio de apenas seis años.

—**Tú eres un llorica** —rebatió el pelirrojo. —**deja de parar el balón con tu cara.** —Se burló.

**-Fin Flash back-**

Naruto abrió los ojos confuso, solo habían pasado unos segundos, y él no entendía por qué e recuerdo de su amigo golpeándole con el balón de fútbol en la cara le había asaltado, se levantó trastabillando un poco, todos los del equipo se habían acercado para ver el estado de Naruto, les apartó y le dirigió una mirada oscura, teñida de vetas rojas en sus pupilas azules, a Sasuke.

—**Sigamos** —dijo simplemente.

Las palabras que le iban a dedicar se esfumaron ante la mirada rojiza de Naruto, el partido se reanudó, pero ya no jugaban en equipo, solo eran Sasuke y Naruto devolviéndose el balón ajenos a todo lo demás. Poco a poco se habían olvidado de sus compañeros y enfrascado en una lucha sin sentido, no sabían por qué, pero necesitaban descargarse el uno con el otro, los demás se retiraron a las tumbonas o a nadar, y solo quedaron ellos dos jugando.

Terminaron empatados, ambos en el suelo jadeando a punto de sufrir una insolación y con todo el cuerpo quemado por el sol, se bebieron dos botellas de dos litros entre los dos y sus profesores les obligaron a descansar a la sombra para no les diera algo.

Los demás se divertían haciendo figuras en la arena, jugando al "1x2*" en el agua con una pelota hinchable, nadando, tomando el Sol o intentando ligar con los lugareños, mas Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban recostados y de vez en cuando se miraban cómplices.

—**Eh Sasuke** —le llamó.

—**Hmp** —hizo un sonido parecido a "dime".

— **¿Quieres un helado?** —le preguntó.

—**Vale** —contestó algo sorprendido.

Naruto se levantó y caminó algo arrastrado hasta el chiringuito donde compró dos paletas de limón, luego volvió a su tumbona y le entregó una a Sasuke.

—**Naruto** —dijo llamando su atención. Este le miró. — **gracias.**

Naruto le miró extrañado, Sasuke nunca daba las gracias, e incluso ¡se había sonrojado!, sonrió zorrunamente y abruptamente cambió de expresión para mirar a su alrededor, a continuación le hizo una seña al moreno con la mano para que se aproximase, quien le miró extrañado mientras comía el polo, sus tumbonas estaban relativamente cerca, el rubio le jaló del cogote y unió sus labios en un corto, mojado y morboso beso. Sasuke sonrió de lado y antes de volver a introducirse el helado en la boca, insultó cariñosamente al ojiazul.

—**Dobe.**

Naruto ensanchó la sonrisa al ver que un avergonzando Sasuke buscaba con la mirada que nadie se hubiera percatado del beso, pero ya que más daba, si total, toda la granja escuela sabían que se habían liado más de una vez.

—**Sasuke** —el aludido le miró y Naruto se relamió los labios con lentitud y perversión— **tienes nata en las comisuras.**

* * *

***Sama:** Cuando se utiliza para referirse a uno mismo, _sama_ expresa arrogancia extrema.

***1x2:** Juego popular que consta de un balón y al menos cuatro personas para realizarse, se dan dos pases entre las personas y el tercero es un mate, si el balón te toca, quedas eliminado y así hasta que no quede más que el ganador.

***Globo:** técnica de mandar el balón alto para que aterrice en el extremo más alejado de la pista contraria.


	10. Descubriendo sentimientos

Sakura se sintió triste, como si la hubieran roto el corazón, fue un sentimiento no tan intenso como imaginaba, pero no por ello menos doloroso. Una cosa era haber visto a Naruto y Sasuke besarse aquella noche en la discoteca a causa de una apuesta, y otra muy distinta era verles compartir aquellas sonrisas y miradas cómplices, esos besos y caricias cariñosas a medio escondidas delante de sus narices. Algo la golpeó fuertemente haciéndola sumergirse en el agua salada, el grito de Ino la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

— **¡Eliminada!** —sonrió Ino proclamándose ganadora.

Sakura la miró confusa y con una mirada desdeñosa que trataba de esconder sus sentimientos le sacó infantilmente la lengua a la rubia, después de acomodarse el bikini se retiró del grupo con la excusa de querer dar un paseo por la orilla.

Se acercó a su hamaca y tomó la pamela colocándosela en la cabeza, luego echó a andar sin importarle lo que le decían sus amigos, en ese momento, no la apetecía seguir viendo a Naruto y a Sasuke. Quizás Sakura debería haberse confesado antes…

* * *

-Flash Back-

Una pre-adolescente Sakura se encontraba discutiendo como siempre con su eterna rival/amiga Ino.

—**Si sigues escondiendo tu gran frente tras el flequillo, no te extrañe que se burlen de ti.** —decía gesticulando con las manos.

— **¿Y qué quieres que haga? Llevan toda mi vida molestándome por esto…** —sollozaba.

Sakura había sufrido durante toda su infancia la burla de sus compañeros de escuela por su ancha frente y exótico color de cabello. Las bromas y burlas que en un principio le parecieron envidia terminaron haciendo mella en ella convirtiéndola en una niña sin autoestima y foco de burlas, que con el tiempo se habían convertido en pesadas bromas como esconderla la ropa tras las clases de educación física, romper sus apuntes y libros, llenar su casillero de basura…

Llegó un momento que no lo pudo soportar más, sin amigos, molestada por todos, con unos padres la mayor parte del tiempo ausentes debido a su trabajo en el hospital, sola… Sakura comenzó a entrar en una espiral autodestructiva en la que comenzó a faltar a clase, dejar de estudiar y salir de la casa, cortarse… y, numerosos intentos de suicidio. Pero no fue hasta que estuvo unas semanas en coma en el mismo hospital que sus padres regían, cuando decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Se la envió a terapia, trataron de pasar más tiempo con ella, pero la noticia del intento de suicidio no tardó en extenderse por el lugar, llegando más burlas, cartas y notas que decían: "Que pena que no hayas muerto", "Eres inútil hasta para suicidarte", "Muérete de una vez y hazle un favor al mundo", "A nadie le importas". Todo empeoró, su familia y ella misma ya sin saber que hacer… pero un día su abuela Tsunade, llegó a su casa y la obligó a trasladarse con ella ya que sus padres no se podían mover de la capital: Tokio, por trabajo.

Tas la visita de su abuela y su propia voluntad, Sakura decidió trasladarse a Konoha, un pueblo de la prefectura de Osaka, y empezar de cero, en un lugar donde no se burlaran de ella, en un lugar donde conocer gente y ser feliz. Pero aquello no había sido si no una efímera ilusión, nada más llegar, se encontró de nuevo con las burlas y bromas, hasta que un día alguien decidió ponerlas fin.

— **¡Escuchadme bien zorras!** —gritó la chica rubia apareciendo tras los arbustos— **A partir de ahora quien ose tocarla un solo pelo a esta chica, ¡conocerá la ira de la hija del habanero sangriento y el rayo amarillo, sin contar con mi hermano: el Kyuubi!**

Las chicas que la molestaban salieron corriendo asustadas, a partir de ahora, nadie se atrevería a tocarla de nuevo, en ningún sentido.

—**Toma** —dijo extendiéndola su diadema azul celeste— **descubre esa preciosa cara que ocultas con tanto pelo **—sonrió.

A partir de ese momento, Sakura se prometió a si misma que nunca jamás sería tan débil de dejar que otros marcasen el ritmo de su vida, ella iba a renacer como una bella flor de cerezo. Al poco tiempo conoció a los amigos de Ino, quien la aceptaron en el grupo de buen grado, pero no fue hasta que fue salvada de nuevo, cuando se enamoró por primera vez.

Aquella noche había salido tarde del club de arreglos florales y como Ino tenía que pasar por la floristería a ayudar a su madre, ella se había marchado sola a casa, mala elección decidir tomar un atajo para llegar antes, unos tipos la asaltaron de la oscuridad, la apresaron y trataron de abusar de ella, para su suerte, alguien escuchó sus gritos desgarradores y acudió en su ayuda.

Tras una gran pelea entre aquellos tres hombres ebrios y el chico rubio, los desgraciados salieron huyendo del lugar y el chico le extendió una mano para que se levantara tras poner sobre ella su extraña gabardina negra con los kanjis "Kyuubi".

—**Levanta preciosa** —dijo jadeando con una gran e iluminadora sonrisa.

—**Gracias** —balbuceó colocándose el uniforme.

—**Me llamo Naruto** —se presentó el héroe.

—**Sakura** —contestó ella.

Cuando su verde mirada se encontró con los orbes azules del chico, su corazón se estrujó, amor a primera vista, sin más. Después de aquello descubrió que Naruto era el hermano de su mejor amiga Ino, que no lo había conocido antes porque él solía faltar a clases y además iba a un salón distinto del mismo curso. Sin quererlo, Sakura se vio integrada en el grupo más temido de toda la escuela compuesto por Naruto como su líder, Kiba su mano derecha, Shikamaru su cerebro, Choji como el cuerpo, Ino como la "infiltrada", Shino como el "recolector de información", Hinata la "que cuida las espaldas" y ella se vio convertida en Sakura, "la fuerza bruta". Con el tiempo todo fue mejorando, se fue enamorando de Naruto, pero al ser este tan popular por ambos sexos, prefirió dejar los sentimientos de lado para que no afectara al grupo ni su amistad.

—Fin Flash Back—

* * *

Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse declarado antes de que pasaran tantos años amándolo en silencio con miedo, ahora que Naruto había encontrado a otra persona y por más ganas que ella tuviera de separarlos, decidió que se mantendría al margen en tributo a su amistad pero que si volvía a tener oportunidad, no la despreciaría. El tiempo de los pandilleros se iba acabar pronto, ella se marcharía a Tokio para estudiar Psicología y convertirse en alguien capaz de ayudar a las personas que como ella se encontraron en situaciones amargas.

Cuando llegaron a la granja escuela, Naruto recordó que al final no había hablado con Gatito Negro, había estado tan perdido y ocupado por Sasuke que ni se había acordado de él. Tras ducharse y cenar, leyó los mensajes que este le había dejado. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al leer esa particular palabra "Usuratonkachi", su mente comenzó a atar cabos, con rapidez y adrenalina… Sasuke estuvo en aquel lugar a esa hora en aquel día, le había dicho que le gustaba un chico pero que le molestaba su presencia, la forma de hablar y de ser, la descripción que le había dado… ¡todo encajaba!

—**Sasuke es Gatito Negro…** —murmuró sorprendido.

No perdió más tiempo y se vistió de nuevo con prisa, Kiba le gritó algo antes de salir pero como iba como alma que lleva el demonio no le prestó atención. Llegó jadeando hasta la habitación de Sasuke y tocó la puerta. El moreno vestía unos bóxer negros y todo su cuerpo rojizo estaba cubierto por abundante crema hidratante, se había quemado bastante.

—**Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?** —preguntó molesto apoyado en la puerta.

—**Ne Sasuke** —pronunció con lentitud saboreando su nombre mientras sonreía malvadamente con picardía y mirada divertida— **¿Cuál es aqu****ella ave que, ****quitándole una vocal, se convierte en un ser humano que vive a costa de los demás?**

—**El gorrión** —dijo como si fuera obvio frunciendo el ceño. _"¿Para eso ha venido?" _pensó molesto.

—**Exacto Gatito Negro** —sonrió enormemente.

—**No puede ser…** —susurró sorprendido— **¿tú eres Kitsune?** —preguntó aun sin salir de su asombro. Naruto solo sonrió adentrándose en su cuarto mientras le besaba con ferocidad.

Sai estaba sentado frente a su portátil, con una humeante taza de café a su izquierda y solo la luz de la pantalla iluminando el lugar.

—**Veamos… **

Clicó en el primer enlace que apareció de su búsqueda en Google y leyó en voz alta:

—**Muchas veces podemos desarrollar alguna clase de sentimientos por las personas que están a tu alrededor. Es bueno saber la diferencia y también entender si realmente te gusta pasar el tiempo con esta persona o si solamente no te quieres quedar a solas. En estos simples pasos descubrirás si esa persona te atrae realmente; Uno: analiza los motivos por los que conociste a esa persona… Pues por el grupo que se formó para las actividades** —respondió— **Dos: Considera como te sientes a cuando estás con esa persona… Hmm pues me hace sentir inútil, enfadado, tierno, bobo… es interesante** —respondió de nuevo— **Tres: ¿Es posible que hayas esperado demasiado de esa persona?... No lo sé, ¿Qué puedo esperar de ella, un golpe o un beso tal vez? **—se preguntó confuso— **Cuatro: ¿Cómo te sientes?... Bueno esto es absurdo, no me aclara nada… será mejor que lo compruebe por mí mismo. **—se convenció.

Sai se enchufó los cascos y dio al play en la última canción, se inició "Call me maybe", escuchando la letra comenzó a imaginarse a esa persona que últimamente tenía sus sentimientos patas arriba, un beso, unas caricias, una mirada cargada de cariño… y llegó a la conclusión de que Sakura le intrigaba y por qué no, le gustaba. Se levantó de la cama y puso rumbo a ningún sitio en concreto, pero necesitaba salir de aquella habitación porque se estaba ahogando con tanto sentimentalismo.

Tras andar un rato y como si Dios en el caso de que existiese, hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos más profundos, se encontró a Sakura sentada sobre el pasto cerca del granero, vestida con un pantaloncito de pijama de algodón color blanco y camisa de hombrillos del mismo estilo, mirando las estrellas. Se acercó a ella y tomó asiento a su vera, durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio mirando el cielo, al final ella rompió esa monotonía.

—**He decidido que no quiero intervenir entre Sasuke y Naruto, dejaré que las cosas se den por si solas** —murmuró con la vista aún perdida.

—**Yo también he decidido algo** —confesó Sai mirándola.

— **¿El qué?** —preguntó curiosa.

—**Que me gusta alguien, y voy a luchar por esa persona** —la miró profundamente, Sakura se sintió repentinamente acalorada— **y esa persona eres tú.**

Sai se acercó lentamente a Sakura, pidiendo permiso para besarla con la mirada, ella se encontraba estática sin saber muy bien que hacer cuando un pensamiento cruzó por su mente: _"Si Naruto no me quiere, que me quiera otro_". Y sus labios se juntaron en un beso cariñoso, ambos sintieron un agradable cosquilleo en las entrañas, los fuertes brazos de Sai rodearon su pequeña cintura y ella se rindió ante esos labios finos y suaves, se abandonó ante aquellos sentimientos que acababan de despertar.

"Después de amarte comprendí… que no estaría tan mal ser tu otra mitad"*

En otra parte de la granja escuela, más específicamente la habitación de Sabaku no Gaara, estaba este pelirrojo tratando de dormir, pero le era imposible con todo ese ruido procedente de la habitación continua, tras varios minutos de vergonzosa escucha y con su paciencia agotada, Gaara profirió una regañina.

— **¡Callaros ya, algunos intentamos dormir!**

Los molestos sonidos cesaron unos escasos segundos antes de comenzar otra vez.

—**No gimas tan alto nene** —dijo una voz familiar.

Pero al contrario de lo que esas palabras habían dicho, los gemidos y los golpes de cama aumentaron, Gaara salió de su habitación echo una furia dispuesto a cortarles la diversión a ese par pervertido cuando estando delante de la puerta tras la que se escuchaban esos sonidos pecadores, se percató de que se trataba de la habitación de Sasuke, pero lo que más perplejo le dejó fue escuchar aquel nombre en labios de su amigo.

—**Más fuerte Naruto** —jadeó.

Sonrió de lado y se marchó del edificio, "_Estaba cantado_" pensó riendo para sí mismo, se dirigió a la habitación de Sai para pedirle asilo, pero una corbata adornaba su picaporte, luego se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana Temari pero ella digamos que también estaba ocupada, molesto y sin saber a donde ir volvió de nuevo a su habitación tras un par de horas de espera en el exterior, sin embargo esos dos seguían haciendo ruido. Suspiró.

—**Ahora entiendo por qué "Full Love"**

¿Encontraría él también su amor de verano?

* * *

*Extracto de la canción Perfecta de Miranda y Julieta.

**Autora dice**: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia, en el próximo capítulo... LEMON de Naruto y Sasuke :D!


	11. ¡Dattebayou!

**¡Dattebayou!**

* * *

Sasuke acababa de ducharse, le había costado pues le dolía la piel quemada, se aproximó a su armario y se puso unos boxer negros, luego tomó el aftersun y comenzó a hidratarse el cuerpo, cuando terminó abrió la cama para echarse a dormir pues estaba algo cansado, pero unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron, molesto se dirigió a ver quien era sin reparar la escasa ropa que portaba.

—**Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí?** —preguntó molesto apoyado en la puerta.

—**Ne Sasuke** —pronunció con lentitud saboreando su nombre mientras sonreía malvadamente con picardía y mirada divertida— **¿Cuál es aquella ave que,****quitándole una vocal, se convierte en un ser humano que vive a costa de los demás?**

—**El gorrión** —dijo como si fuera obvio frunciendo el ceño. _"¿Para eso ha venido?"_pensó molesto.

—**Exacto Gatito Negro** —sonrió enormemente.

—**No puede ser…** —susurró sorprendido— **¿tú eres Kitsune?** —preguntó aun sin salir de su asombro.

Naruto solo sonrió adentrándose en su cuarto mientras le besaba con ferocidad, el rubio cerró apresuradamente la puerta y sin perder ni un solo segundo empujó a Sasuke hacia su cama, este pegó un quejido.

—**Naruto no seas tan bruto** —se quejó, le dolía el roce con las sábanas como si de papel de lija se tratase.

—**Sasuke** —llamó su atención— **¿te gusto?**

Sasuke le miró atónito, ¿realmente le estaba preguntando aquello? ¿Esperaba una confesión o algo por el estilo? ¿Es que no era suficiente obvio que le gustaba, acaso es dobe pensaba que si no le gustase le dejaría que le besase etc.? Bufó girando el rostro algo sonrojado, él se encontraba bajo Naruto quien estaba algo agitado, con la ropa algo descolocada: su camisa se había subido mostrando su ombligo y los pantalones cortos verde oscuro se habían bajado levemente dejando una imagen sugestiva del comienzo de ese rizado vello rubio, se excitó ante la imagen y no pudo evitar gemir levemente cuando su entrepierna se rozó con la pierna izquierda de Naruto.

—**Ya sabes la respuesta dobe** —contestó evasivo procurando no demostrar cuanto deseaba sentir sus labios.

—**Pero quiero que me lo digas-tebayou** —pidió.

— **¿Tebayou?** —repitió con burla.

—**Arg teme** —protestó sonriendo**— es una coletilla que se me escapa a veces…** _—"cuando estoy nervioso"_ completó para sí.

—**Hmp usuratonkachi** —le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—**Me gustas Sasuke, mucho Dattebayou** —sonrió seductoramente.

El moreno solo se azoró aún más y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Naruto unió sus labios rápidamente, _"tus ojos lo dicen todo Sasuke"_ pensó delineando los labios del otro lentamente para luego introducir la lengua en su cavidad, pidiendo que le siguiera el juego, se recostó contra Sasuke y este se quejó mordiéndole el labio, Naruto se separó extrañado pero su expresión cambió al ver la sonrisa burlesca y la mirada provocativa que le enviaba el Uchiha.

Sin preámbulos, Sasuke hizo fuerza arrojando al rubio al suelo quien se iba a quejar por el cambio repentino de actitud del moreno, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando él se sentó sobre sus caderas y lo atrajo de la nuca para volver a besarse de nuevo. Naruto pasó sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Sasuke con cuidado de no hacer daño a la piel quemada del chico, Sasuke le tenía atrapado con la mano tras su cabeza, con los dedos enredados en su pelo marcando el ritmo del beso y la mano derecha tras sus omoplatos sin dejar que se alejase más de lo necesario.

Poco a poco los besos se fueron tornando más necesitados y las caricias más rudas, sus caderas comenzaron a rozarse intencionadamente sin control cuando ambos gimieron al unísono excitados, de pronto la ropa de ambos se hacía un estorbo y la piel de Sasuke, húmeda de sudor y crema, se deslizaba deliciosamente entre sus manos, Naruto fue quien interrumpió el beso, se llevó ambas manos a los dobleces inferiores de su camisa y con la ayuda de Sasuke se sacó la camisa tirándola por ahí despreocupadamente. Sasuke se sintió morir de excitación ante la imagen que Naruto presentaba, con el pelo revuelto por sus tirones, con la piel caliente de pasión, con los labios tan hinchados como los suyos mismos de besarse sin control, con esos preciosos ojos azules de mirada oscura, sintió un tirón en el vientre cuando el rubio rodeó sus glúteos en una caricia posesiva e improvista, deseo poseerlo en ese mismo momento.

Se levantó y ayudó a Naruto también, sin perder tiempo deslizó los pantalones dejando al rubio en ropa interior como él, se lo comió con la mirada y la dureza de Naruto creció al percibir las ganas de Sasuke, posó su mano derecha sobre el bulto que este portaba y sonrió al escucharle gemir roncamente.

—**Naruto…**

— **¿Te gusta esto-tebayou? **—preguntó con malicia antes de comenzar a besarle el cuello.

Sasuke gruñó pero él no quería quedarse atrás y agarró la hombría del rubio masajeándole también, estaba húmeda, más que la suya, Naruto se mordió los labios al sentir a Sasuke tocándole con tanta confianza, sobretodo cuando el moreno se atrevió a meter la mano bajo sus bóxer y acariciarle de esa forma tan tormentosa, enredando sus dedos de vez en cuando con su vello. Naruto le imitó.

Las caricias que en un principio se habían desarrollado tímidas y pausadas, pronto se convirtieron en exquisitas sacudidas de sus miembros, el líquido preseminal no tardó en empapar sus manos y cuando sentían que aquello iba a explotar, paraban para alargar lo máximo aquella experiencia tan morbosa y placentera.

Naruto se preguntaba si Sasuke sería virgen por detrás, y tomando la iniciativa, sin que Sasuke entendiese por qué Naruto le había prácticamente obligado a tragarse sus dedos, trató de llegar a la entrada del moreno, pero este se lo impidió de un rápido movimiento de mano, se miraron enfadados.

— **¿Qué crees que haces?** —preguntó molesto.

—**Si no me dejas hacer esto, te dolerá** —contestó con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se sintió ofendido.

— **¿Por qué tengo que poner yo el culo?** —quiso saber.

—**Realmente no me importa hacerlo yo o que tú me lo hagas** —la verga de Sasuke creció ante la imagen de él penetrando a Naruto— **pero presiento que es tu primera vez y no quiero que me dejes una semana sin poderme mover **—objetó.

Ante aquellas palabras Sasuke no tenía nada que decir, pues aunque no quería admitirlo él era virgen en todos los sentidos, su primer beso se lo había robado Naruto y nunca había sentido atracción sexual por nadie, se consolaba con su mano derecha cuando se excitaba demasiado y poco más, pero Naruto le volvía loco en todos los sentidos. Naruto se tomó el silencio de Sasuke como una aceptación a lo que iba a venir, sonriendo le indicó a Sasuke que se tendiera de nuevo en la cama bocarriba.

No estaba muy seguro de la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero todo pensamiento negativo se desvaneció cuando sintió los húmedos y calientes labios de Naruto rodearle, no pudo evitar gemir vergonzosamente, nunca había experimentado sensación parecida en toda su vida, el placer estaba cegándolo. La experta boca de Naruto subía y bajaba con maestría por toda su longitud con un ritmo constante, de vez en cuando sentía la lengua del rubio jugando con su glande para después hundirse de lleno hasta el fondo, a veces sus dientes le rasguñaban y eso le ponía más.

Era el momento indicado, aprovechó la confusión y el estado de placer de Sasuke para introducir uno de sus dedo en la entrada del pálido, ocasionando que este se arquease y gimiera sin contenerse, comenzó a moverlo lentamente al principio, luego algo más rápido conforme Sasuke le iba abriendo las piernas y subiendo la cadera para que tuviera mayor acceso a él, pronto se vio invadido con dos dedos más pero en ese momento no le importaba nada, solo la fuente de placer que sentía allí. Jamás había pensado que eso podía ser tan…. Especial, dolía por supuesto, pero también le gustaba, era una sensación extraña la del placer y el dolor entremezclados, recorriendo su cuerpo sin pudor, ocasionando esos gemidos tan poco inocentes que no podía contener de vez en cuando, la tensión de sus músculos se acrecentó y cuando pensó que iba a correrse, Naruto se retiró.

Se irguió un poco para regañarle por dejarle a medias, pero solo pudo contemplar con fascinación como Naruto se masturbaba levemente mientras que con la boca abría un condón ¿de donde lo habría sacado? Luego lo deslizaba por su polla caliente y dura, no tan larga como la propia pero si más gruesa, hasta refugiarse por completo, se recostó de nuevo y sintió la mirada penetrante de Naruto sobre sí, y aunque no quería mirar como se hundía en él, el morbo venció y levantó un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con la imagen y pocos segundos después del glande de Naruto entrando lentamente en él.

Dolía, dolía más que los dedos, pero no era en extremo doloroso, solo se le escapó una lágrima más por la impresión que por otra cosa, pero ese dolor era extraño porque también le creaba la ansiedad de querer sentirlo de lleno en él, la penetración fue lenta pero sin pausa y cuando Naruto se sintió abarcado, se permitió gemir con la cara contraída de placer, Sasuke era estrecho y sentía que en cualquier momento podría correrse. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Sasuke le indicase que siquiera con un pequeño vaivén de cadera que no tardó en responder.

Se fue hundiendo en él lentamente, casi saliendo completamente y entrando con fuerza, tomó las piernas de Sasuke con sus manos y llevó las rodillas hacia la cara de este para poder montarle con mayor comodidad, los gemidos, los gruñidos, los quejidos, el sabor del sudor y saliva se encontraban en sus labios, aunque se separaban lo justo para poder mirarse a los ojos y ver sus placeres reflejados, durante el acto se besaban con asiduidad a pesar de que a veces se quedaban sin aliento y tomaban grandes bocanadas.

— **¡Callaros ya, algunos intentamos dormir! —**se oyó decir a alguien.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y pararon unos segundos, Naruto le sonrió y con morbo subió el ritmo de las envestidas.

—**No gimas tan alto nene —**se burló.

Las penetraciones se sucedieron con más fuerza, empalando el cuerpo del pasivo, empujándole sin consideración sobre el colchón, haciendo que el cabecero de la cama chocase con la pared sin parar, ocasionando aún más ruido que antes. El final estaba cerca para ambos, pero Sasuke sentía que no era suficiente, necesitaba más, quería sentir como Naruto le rompía por dentro, acababa de descubrir su faceta masoquista, pero no se encontraba avergonzado por ello, le gustaba aún más. Sí, quería más.

—**Más fuerte Naruto** —jadeó.

Sonrió, si quería más iba a tenerlo, dejó de contenerse, empleó toda su fuerza en embestir a Sasuke, quien ciego de placer no se daba cuenta de la mueca que Naruto poseía, le miraba poseído por el deseo, enfermizo, sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de color rojo y sintió los dedos de Sasuke hundirse en sus hombros mientras se retorcía de placer bajo si.

—**Juntos Sasuke** —ronroneó en su oído.

Naruto se corrió al sentir como Sasuke se apretaba al correrse también entre ambos cuerpos, se hundió todo lo más que pudo y ahí se mantuvo hasta que las oleadas de semen dejaron de brotar, luego con esfuerzo sobrehumano, salió de Sasuke, arrojó el condón al suelo y se acostó al lado de su nene.

—**Naruto… —**le llamó en un susurro.

Sus miradas se encontraron, no necesitaban decirlo, ya que los sentimientos brotaban de sus miradas claros y sinceros para ambos, Naruto se acurrucó entre los brazos de Sasuke, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y este le rodeó, quedando uno boca-arriba y el otro de lado enganchado cual coala.

El amanecer iba llegando, cuando Sasuke despertó, Naruto ya no estaba a su vera, asustado se levantó para encontrarse con el sonido del agua llegando a sus oídos y sonrió sinceramente, lleno de alegría. No había sido un sueño, Naruto de verdad…

—**Tú también me gustas dobe** —sonrió de lado.

Se levantó y entró en el baño, él también necesitaba una ducha, Naruto se sorprendió de verle levantado tan pronto, sonrió y le tendió una mano para que se uniese, luego Sasuke le acorraló contra los azulejos y le besó posesivamente antes de comenzar a tocarle sin preámbulos.

—**Aprendes rápido —**rió el rubio.

—**Tengo un buen maestro** —le calló con un beso.

El agua caliente rodeaba ambos cuerpos, Sasuke le posicionó de espaldas y le pidió que se abriera para él, con la lengua comenzó a penetrar la entrada del rubio mientras que con una mano le tocaba, Naruto no cabía en sí, se sentía bien el ser dominado por Sasuke. No necesitó mayor preparación y antes de darse cuenta Sasuke ya se había hundido en él y le estaba follando, recuerdos acudieron a su mente…

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

Naruto sonrió encantado, le encantaban los bufets libres y estaba deseando coger una bandeja para empezar a servirse, se dirigió primero a la zona de fritos y tomó tallarines, empanadillas, filetes empanados... pero se quedó paralizado cuando visualizó al fondo unos grandes tazones de lo que más le gustaba en esa vida, ramen, sin olvidarse de la bandeja e ignorando todo lo demás corrió hacia los tazones y cogió el que le pareció más lleno, luego se giró bruscamente y se chocó con alguien derramándole toda la comida encima. El sujeto al que acababa de ensuciar le miró con el ceño fruncido y su oscura mirada penetró en él hasta llegar a lo más fondo de su corazón, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar soltar una jadeo involuntario ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus azules ojos.

Se habían quedado mirándose en silencio, devorándose y degustando la vista del contrario, para todos apenas fueron unos segundos, pero para ellos se paró el tiempo. El chico moreno volviendo en sí le pegó un empujón y gritó.

— **¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara usuratonkachi?** —Naruto reaccionó entonces ante el apelativo del desconocido.

— **¡Ha sido tu culpa por ponerte detrás de la gente idiota!—**respondió molesto.

— **¿MI culpa?** —Se señaló frunciendo aún más el ceño— **¡no puedes ir como un loco por la vida dobe!** —le insultó.

— **¡Tú… teme!** —contestó encarándole.

Afortunadamente llegó Iruka para separar a los chicos quien había observado la trifulca desde el principio pero no había querido intervenir hasta ese momento.

—**Tranquilizaos, ha sido culpa de los dos, tú por ir sin mirar al frente** —dijo señalando al chico moreno— **y tú por ir como un loco Naruto**. —Sasuke soltó una risilla.

— **¿De que te ríes tú?** —preguntó el rubio volviendo su atención a aquel chico.

—**Vaya nombre más patético, un condimento** —respondió con suficiencia. Naruto enrojeció.

— **¡Me importa una mierda tu opinión! ¡¿A ver que tan genial es tu nombre?!**

—**No tengo por qué decírtelo dobe**—sonrió de lado divertido.

—**Seguro que es un nombre bien feo** —se aventuró a predecir— **y por eso no lo quieres decir.**

El chico moreno se contuvo de soltar algún improperio o empotrar al rubio, no precisamente pervertidamente.

—**Sasuke** —murmuró sin entender por qué se lo decía.

— **¿Qué has dicho? No pude oírte teme** —se burló poniendo una mano tras su oreja.

—**Que me llamo Sasuke** —dijo alzando la voz. Naruto se quedó callado pues le parecía un nombre bonito y no sabía que hacer, pero una idea se cruzó por su traviesa mente.

—**Sigues pareciendo una nenita** —sonrió malvadamente Naruto— **no sabía que te gustara tanto morder la almohada como para llevarlo hasta en tu nombre**—se burló.

Segundos después comenzaron a pegarse como locos.

**-Fin Flash Back.**

* * *

Definitivamente, había mucha tensión sexual entre ellos desde el principio. "_Y heme aquí, siendo penetrado por tal dios del sexo_" pensó Naruto divertido.

—**Deja de reírte dobe, no vas a poder andar en lo que queda de semana** —gruñó Sasuke molesto.

Era cierto, tan solo quedaba aquella semana para el fin de su estadía en Full Love, _"Una semana para marcarte, una semana para amarte" _pensó Naruto.

* * *

**NOTA:** en el próximo capi seguiremos con el lemon SasuNaru y parte de la historia , hasta el martes, gracias por leer y comentar :)


	12. Una semana para amarte: Día 1

**Una semana para amarte: día 1**

* * *

Era increíble, Sasuke no podía dejar de observar ese cuerpo moreno convulsionarse levemente mientras entraba en su interior, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo o como había sido capaz de dejar de lado su timidez y entregarse en ese acto desenfrenado y pasional. Había sentido explotar su entrepierna nada más ver la imagen del rubio bajo el agua, con los ojos entrecerrados y vulnerables.

Naruto era algo más bajo que él, su cuerpo se encontraba más musculado que el suyo pero no exageradamente, el vello rubio que rodeaba sus genitales se le antojaba muy erótico, su cabello rubio se pegaba a él dándole un aspecto más inocente de lo que era en realidad, también parecía mas niño pero cuando le sonrió de aquella manera al invitarle a entrar en la ducha, cualquier idea de inocencia sobre él se escapó de sus pensamientos. Solo sabía que necesitaba enterrarse en ese cuerpo, sin saber muy bien que hacer le había pedido que se voltease en cuanto se notó mentalmente preparado para dar ese paso, y le había penetrado de forma similar a como él la había echo anteriormente.

—**Más fuerte teme que no me voy a romper —**pidió Naruto en un gruñido.

Allí se encontraba él, haciendo suyo a Naruto, sintiendo ese delicioso placer de ver su verga envuelta y estrujada sin compasión, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se podría correr. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de Naruto y le mordisqueó la oreja izquierda con deleite, el rubio gemía y jadeaba sintiendo el placer que le proporcionaba, esperaba que Sasuke le hubiese roto el orto –no literalmente- que se hubiera mostrado más inexperto e inseguro, pero no, lo había echo como todo un experto, tanto que Naruto realmente se replanteaba que Sasuke fuera heteroflexible realmente. Dudaba de que no hubiera visto alguna vez porno gay o investigado sobre el asunto. _"Sospechoso"_ pensó.

Giró la cara y Sasuke le besó lentamente, degustando el tacto y el sabor del contrario, una de las manos del moreno se dirigió a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarle con ahínco, el baño se llenaba con el sonido del agua y los gemidos de ambos se iban acrecentando según se acercaban al final. Con una última estocada profunda Sasuke se derramó en el interior de Naruto y poco después el rubio sobre su mano. Se apartaron un poco para limpiarse y entre besos y caricias terminaron de ducharse.

Sai se encontraba sentado al lado de Sakura, quien charlaba animadamente con las chicas, él se sentía extraño, el solo saber que sus sentimientos para con la pelirrosa habían sido aceptados y lo que ella misma le había dicho la noche anterior, le ponía feliz.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Después de aquel beso colmado de sentimientos, Sai se separó lentamente con los ojos cerrados, se sentía reacio a ver la mirada verde que no sabía que expresión tendría tras su atrevimiento, era cierto que ella le había correspondido el beso, pero Sai era demasiado inseguro, no supo por qué, pero su boca se movió por si sola cuando dijo aquello.

—**Me gustas Sakura** —ella le miró unos segundos asombrada por la confesión.

Su mirada se enterneció al darse cuenta de algo; en todo este tiempo, se la había pasado pensando en Naruto y en Sasuke, pero ella realmente hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que su amor por Naruto se había ido transformando en admiración y amistad, se había aferrado a la idea de estar enamorada de él porque fue el primer chico en tratarla bien –siendo un bombón claro- pero ahora que vivía todo esto, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se recordaba disfrutando con Sai esta primera semana, cierto es que al principio le había costado entenderle ya que una presentación como aquella no daba buena impresión precisamente:

—**Mi nombre es Uchiha Sai, encantado Sakura-fea**.

Acto seguido el moreno se había encontrado aplastado contra el suelo con cara de no entender nada, ella había sido acosada de cierta manera ya que aunque ambos hacían su trabajo él no paraba de preguntarle cosas vergonzosas y muy personales.

— **¿Te masturbas a diario?** —preguntó con la agenda en mano.

— **¡¿Eres idiota o que te pasa?, eso no se pregunta a una dama imbécil!** —gritó antes de golpearlo.

—**Reprimir los instintos sexuales solo sirve para acumular estrés, no me extraña que tengas ya esas arrugas en la gran frente** **que tienes**—contestó desde el suelo.

Sai parecía no aprender al principio, el comportamiento "recatado" y a veces tímido de la chica comenzó a fascinarle, y ella sin darse cuenta se había acostumbrado a la compañía de ese chico piel de porcelana, extrañas sonrisas y comentarios, cuerpo fibroso y alto por una cabeza sobre ella, él la había reconfortado cuando se sentía triste y la había echo reír demasiado con algunos comentarios:

—**Así que de aquí sacan el algodón de azúcar** —comentó sorprendido viendo las ovejas.

—**No Sai, eso se hace con azúcar, de las ovejas se saca la lana **—contestó riendo ante la inocencia del moreno.

Definitivamente y sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta Sai había ido entrando en su corazón y no se sorprendió cuando entendió que le gustaba, quizás podría enamorarse de él…

* * *

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Observó como Naruto y Sasuke entraban en el comedor a la vez, riendo y comentando algo, el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa sincera y Naruto con su dentadura blanca reluciente al aire, cogieron unas bandejas y Sasuke le convenció de probar la comida restante de buffet a parte del ramen, pero él fue persuadido por Naruto de probar el ramen con aquel para nada discreto beso mojado que le dio como soborno. Algunas personas abrieron los ojos como platos, pero sus amigos, que ya se lo veían venir, solo se sorprendieron levemente por la actitud desenfadada y feliz de Sasuke. Tomaron asiento junto a sus amigos y comieron con ellos.

Luego, Sai y Sakura se despidieron con una mirada y cada uno se fue con su pareja para las actividades del día. Sasuke y Sakura recibieron la tarea de asear a los caballos, se dirigieron a los establos sin perder tiempo y cuando pasaron cerca del sauce Sasuke sonrió divertido, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Sakura. Fueron sacando los caballos uno a uno para cepillarlos y lavarlos, pero de vez en cuando Sasuke volvía a sonreír al sentir su móvil vibrar.

Usuratonkachi dice:

— **¡Que calor hace! ¿No te apetece una ducha fría?**

Había cambiado el nombre de Kitsune por Usuratonkachi esa mañana. Naruto le tenía con un sobrenombre también.

Teme Engreído dice:

—**Hmp dobe, es obvio que hace calor, estamos en verano.**

Usuratonkachi dice:

—**Idiota.**

Sasuke sonrió de lado divertido.

Teme Engreído dice:

— **¿Es que quieres repetir lo de esta mañana?**

Naruto se sonrojó y rió tontamente ante la mirada de Sai que se encontraba alimentando las gallinas.

Usuratonkachi dice:

—**Echas de menos este cuerpazo eh**

Teme Engreído dice:

—**Sí, deseo cogerte ahora mismo, aquí en la paja.**

Usuratonkachi dice:

— **¿Ah sí, y que me harías?**

Bien, la conversación empezaba a subir de tono, ambos estaban enfrascados en su erótica conversación sin ser conscientes de que sus compañeros hacían todo el trabajo y les dedicaban miradas de molestia y picardía.

—**Son un par de idiotas los dos, quizás por eso se gustan** —murmuró Sakura sacando el cuarto caballo del box.

La mañana transcurrió de forma rápida, ni Naruto ni Sasuke aparecieron por el comedor a la hora de comer, Sai y Sakura compartieron una mirada resignada antes de comenzar a reír.

—**Y por eso ahora Temari quiere que me mude a Suna con ella, que problemático** —explicaba Shikamaru.

—**Vamos Shikamaru no seas quejica, al menos conseguiste una novia** —le regañó Choji.

—**Ahhh no puede ser, hasta Hinata ha conseguido su amor de verano ¡y yo a dos velas!** —se quejaba Ino. —**aunque bueno, Sakurita tampoco —**sonrió.

Sai y Sakura se miraron para acto seguido que ella le robara un pequeño beso y siguiera comiendo como si nada, él se quedó estupefacto pero luego esbozó una sonrisa.

— **¡Hasta Sakura! **—Lloriqueó— **¡¿Cuándo me lo ibas a contar maldita?!** —se enfurruñó.

—**No es como si me gustase andar aireando mis intimidades, además es recién de ayer…** —murmuró.

Gaara se sintió solitario, sus dos mejores amigos habían conseguido a alguien y él se encontraba sin nadie, cierto era que se había liado con Ino pero sinceramente no le interesaba, pasó la mirada por el lugar pero solo se encontró con parejas a excepción suya quedaban cuatro solteros y uno de ellos era su hermano. Simplemente no había nadie para él y punto, no tenía por qué armar un melodrama por eso, lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría, no se iba a comer más la cabeza con eso.

Naruto y Sasuke hicieron su aparición en los últimos diez minutos, ambos con un sonrojo y las ropas algo desarregladas.

* * *

**Flash Back**

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke entraron al baño masculino mientras se iban comiendo a besos y arrancándose la ropa, cuando una voz les cortó el rollo.

—**Sí, ya estoy solo…** —se oyó la voz de Kakashi**— no, todos están en el comedor… vamos Obito no seas pelmazo **—susurró con voz cansada.

Tras unos segundos de silencio en los que Naruto y Sasuke se miraron con la adrenalina a cien por ser casi descubiertos, la conversación telefónica del tutor de Sasuke se reanudó.

— **¿Qué llevas puesto? Hmm súbete esa camisa para mí **—dijo con voz pervertida.

Ok, eso fue raro y… ¡¿Su tío óbito y Kakashi eran amantes?! Sasuke se sintió palidecer, al escuchar la puerta del cubículo continuo, agarró a Naruto de la mano y salieron de ahí raudos, no querían seguir escuchando la conversación subida de tono de Kakashi. Les cortaron el rollo.

* * *

**Fin Flash Back**

* * *

Y allí estaban ambos, extrañamente callados comiendo juntos, aún traumatizados por lo que acaba de pasar en aquel baño.

—**Definitivamente no es buena idea ir a lugares públicos** —murmuró Sasuke.

—**Si fuiste tú quien me arrastró** —se quejó Naruto en tono confidencial.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices, terminaron de comer apresuradamente y volvieron a la tarea con sus respectivos compañeros. Naruto y Sai tenían que dar de comer a los cerdos y limpiar la pocilga, se encontraban haciendo su trabajo en silencio, pero el rubio se comenzó a aburrir y decidió entablar conversación con Sai.

—**Eh Sai —**le llamó, este le miró como respuesta silenciosa— **¿te gusta alguien? **

—**Sí —**contestó para volver a su trabajo.

—**Neee ¿Quién te gusta?** —preguntó cotilla sonriendo pícaramente.

—**Sakura —**confesó sonriendo.

Naruto se quedó estático al oír aquello. ¿A Sai le gustaba Sakura?

—**Pero… ¿es mutuo?** —preguntó raro.

—**Eso creo, por lo menos ella no me hace la cobra*** —se encogió de hombros.

Naruto al oír aquello se sintió extraño, por una parte le jodía porque él había estado enamorado de la pelirrosa desde que la conoció pero por no estropear la amistad ni el grupo se había mantenido al margen, en un principio pensó en intentar algo con ella en estas vacaciones, antes de que se marchase a Tokio quería confesarle sus sentimientos por lo menos, pero la llegada de Sasuke le había a su vida le había dejado descolocado y sus planes habían tomado otro rumbo. Algo dentro de él se rompió al saber aquello, ella aún le gustaba, pero también se sintió aliviado y contento por ella, no conocía mucho a Sai pero le parecía buena persona. Aun así se aproximó a Sai, le tomó por la camisa y con un graznido aterrorizador le susurró.

—**Pártele el corazón y yo te partiré todos y cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo. **

Sai se quedó blanco y Naruto le soltó de golpe dejándole caer en el suelo cual piltrafa, luego el rubio volvió a su trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido pero deseando ir a ver a Sasuke, necesitaba sentir sus labios. El ambiente se había tornado tenso entre ellos, por suerte mañana sería el último día que compartirían juntos.

—**Sasuke —**le llamó Sakura, este se giró para ver que quería.

Un puñetazo se estampó en su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo ni predecirlo y cayó al suelo sobre la tierra del huerto, aplastando algunas verduras, la miró incrédulo por lo que acababa de pasar.

—**Eso por quitarme a Naruto** —se excusó, se fue acercando al moreno a paso lento y pesado.

Sasuke era incapaz de moverse sin saber por qué, luego ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, le agarró de la camisa y acercó sus caras, a pocos centímetros podía ver el brillo devastador de sus ojos verdes, extrañamente atemorizadores.

—**Si le haces daño, el próximo puñetazo no será un tres porciento de mi fuerza ¿entendido?** —le zarandeó.

"_¡¿Solo un tres porciento?, esta tía es un monstruo!"_ pensó con miedo. Asintió con los ojos como platos, esa situación era de lo más surrealista, su mirada se desvió un momento, Naruto se encontraba a unos metros mirando la escena con cara de póker y Sasuke solo pudo rezar por que no hubiera malinterpretado esa escena.

* * *

***Hacer la cobra**: se trata de hacer un movimiento evasivo cuando otra persona trata de besarte o invadir tu espacio personal**.**


	13. Una semana para amarte: Día 2

**Una semana para amarte: Día Dos**

* * *

Sasuke empujó a Sakura de su regazo haciendo que se apartase bruscamente, Naruto se acercó entonces a ellos, Sakura al verle le sonrió algo preocupada por que la escena se podía malinterpretar, en un principio así había echo el rubio, pero decidió darle un voto de confianza a ambos e ir a preguntar por lo sucedido.

— **¿Qué estaban haciendo?** —preguntó ya a su altura, ambos se levantaron entonces.

—**Sakura se resbaló **—contestó Sasuke escueto.

—**Bueno yo ya me voy** —se acercó a Naruto y le susurró— **cuídalo** —tras aquello se marchó.

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron unos segundos sin saber que hacer realmente, Sasuke echó a andar y Naruto se incorporó a su lado, este le iba contando lo que había echo con Sai y que no entendía como podía ser tan desgarbado teniéndole a el de primo, después de cenar, cuando llegaron a la zona de los dormitorios, Sasuke iba a invitar a el rubio a pasar la noche con él, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Naruto se despidió con un fugaz beso.

Aquella mañana estaba extrañamente nublada, pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a estallar una tormenta veraniega, algunos más despiertos que otros, se fueron dirigiendo al comedor para desayunar. Kiba se encontraba sirviendo su desayuno cuando llegó Hinata junto con Ino, no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado al pensar en que estaba con la chica que le gustaba, aunque fuese a ser hasta que terminaran el curso, en sus planes no estaba que esto ocurriera y él sabía que la pelivioleta iría a estudiar en Tokio, quizás, si la cosa llegase a tornarse más seria entre ambos, pudiera replantearse el echo de ir también a Tokio para estar con ella, o proponerla que se quedara en Osaka con él, pero eso era adelantarse demasiado en los acontecimientos y no deseaba hacerse ilusiones para luego llevarse el chasco.

Kiba siempre había sido el payaso de la clase, el que hacía las bromas pesadas a los compañeros e incluso a los profesores, se quedaba castigado hasta tarde en el colegio y cuando llegaba a su casa tenía que soportar las broncas de su madre y hermana, su padre era un conocido adiestrador canino y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando por el país ayudando a la gente con sus canes, su madre era la mejor veterinaria de toda Osaka y se atrevería a jurar que de todo Japón, su hermana mayor había decidido seguir otro camino y dedicarse a ser profesora, actualmente estaba terminando sus estudios en Londres pues se hallaba de Erasmus. Kiba siempre había mirado a Hinata, desde pequeño esa chica había captado su atención, ella era tímida, inocente y amable, era estudiosa y según tenía entendido su familia tenía renombre en el mundo de la acupuntura, para él siempre había sido esa chica inalcanzable que no se fijaría en un perdedor como él.

Se propuso cambiar en la medida de lo posible, comenzó a estudiar lo que podía en casa, pues solía ayudar a su madre en el centro veterinario que poseían, logró no quedarse atrasado en ningún curso y dejó de ser el payaso de la clase para ser solo el bromista puntual, comenzó a hablar más con sus compañeros de clase, con los cuales no se había juntado mucho en el pasado porque estaba siempre castigado o "trabajando", fue con la llegada de Naruto, el hermano mellizo de Ino que el grupo se unificó, en un principio se habían llevado mal pues no quería que nadie le robase la atención, pero casi sin darse cuenta se convirtieron en mejores amigos a raíz de sus peleas adolescentes, de eso hacía casi cuatro años, y luego con la llegada de Sakura al instituto, el grupo se había echo aún más grande al incorporarse Hinata y Shino. Realmente eran todos buenos amigos, al único al que no le confiaría su vida era a Choji porque la verdad más que amigos lo que se dice amigos, es un amigo de amigo. Tomo asiento junto al no tan reciente grupo de amigos-conocidos y sonrió perrunamente cuando su chica se sentó a su vera y le dedicó una sonrisa. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber gastado sus ahorros en el viaje.

Cuando Sasuke llegó el rubio estaba ya terminando su ramen, tomó asiento a su lado tras coger su bandeja y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dio un beso en la comisura. A continuación del desayuno se dirigieron juntos a la admisión para ver donde tenían que ir, tras unos cuantos besos mojados semi-ocultos, se marcharon cada uno por su lado. Sakura le saludó con un agradable hola mientras que él solo le dedicó un cabeceo, aun tenía la escena del día pasado en su mente. Por otro lado se encontraban Karin y Hinata ordeñando las vacas, charlando amenamente agradadas por que al estar el cielo encapotado no hacía tanto calor y podían trabajar cómodas.

—**No sabía que Naruto-kun tuviese familia** —comentó Hinata.

—**Bueno, aunque Ino y Naruto parezcan muy extrovertidos la verdad es que no les gusta mucho hablar sobre si mismos** —les disculpó— **contándome a mí solo tienen otro primo por parte paterna, Deidara, estudia modelaje en la Todai. Yo soy prima por parte materna, mi padre es el hermano de la madre de Naruto.**

—**Ya veo, ¿y tú que quieres estudiar? **—preguntó mientras retiraba el cubo de metal.

—**Hay varias carreras que me llaman la atención, pero creo que me voy a decantar por cirugía plástica **—confesó— **me encantaría tener unos pechos tan grandes y redondos como los tuyos** —dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

— **¡Pero lo mio es natural!** —balbuceó avergonzada.

— **¡Ay chica no hay que tener pena por tener un cuerpo estupendo!** —Sonrió— **¿y tú que quieres estudiar?**

—**Bueno… me gustaría ser bailarina de ballet, quiero entrar en ****Tachibana Ballet Institute** —sonrió.

— **¡Vaya! ¿Y tu familia está de acuerdo?** —quiso saber.

—**Al principio no, ellos querían que estudiase derecho o acupuntura, pero tras mucha insistencia y ver mi talento han decidido dejar que lo intente con la condición obtener el mejor puntaje, si no lo consigo tendré que matricularme en derecho…**

—**Que amargados ¿no? Deberían dejarte estudiar lo que quieras**.

—**Teniendo en cuenta que mi familia es bastante tradicional, ya es bastante que me permitan el intentarlo, aun con esas condiciones** —suspiró.

—**Podría ser peor, tienes razón** —trató de consolarla.

Hinata era la hija del cabeza de familia y como primogénita heredaría tal título en el futuro, pero su habilidad con las agujas de acupuntura siempre fue nula, tras años de esfuerzo, las regañinas de sus padres y la presión del clan, Hinata se fue volviendo una niña retraída y tímida, con miedo de hacer cualquier cosa mal, tenía que ser perfecta, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que cargar ese peso. Su padre no siempre había sido así, pero tras la muerte de su madre a manos de un cáncer de útero, este había cambiado radicalmente, volviéndose frio y exigente con sus hijas, pasando ellas la mayor parte del tiempo atendidas por una nada. Con la llegada de Naruto a su vida, Hinata encontró en él un claro ejemplo de perseverancia y fuerza de voluntad, si alguien como él, que tenía que estudiar el triple que los demás para rendir lo mínimo, aun con su fama de pandillero, había logrado conseguir amigos y seguir adelante, ella tampoco se rendiría, Naruto era su modelo a seguir, algún día conseguiría lo que ella en verdad quería y podría confesarle sus sentimientos. Pero de pronto ¡pam! Un día cualquiera llendo a su casillero, se había chocado con Kiba, desparramando sus libros por el suelo.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

* * *

—**Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba** —se disculpó el castaño con una preciosa sonrisa que robó el aliento de la chica.

—**No te preocupes **—balbuceó abochornada.

Kiba la ayudó a recoger sus libros y luego se marchó no sin antes revolverla el pelo, aquel chico acababa de robarse su corazón.

* * *

**-Fin Flash Back-**

* * *

Y luego de algún modo u otro, había terminado enrollándose con él aquella noche en la discoteca, resultaba que Hinata no podía ver una gota de alcohol porque su personalidad se volteaba radicalmente y se desinhibía de su tan siempre presente; vergüenza. Pero no podía estar más feliz de estar ahora con Kiba y saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque no sabía que harían en el futuro…

La comida llegó más pronto de lo esperado y todo el mundo se reunió en el comedor para degustar el alimento, algunos más cansados que otros, otros con más hambre que algunos, como Naruto y Kiba que devoraban la comida.

— **¡Noticia noticia!** —llegó gritando Ino.

— **¿Qué pasa Ino?** —preguntó Temari.

—**He escuchado una conversación de vuestro profesor, no es seguro pero…** —dudó— **según parece no haremos más actividades en pareja. **—sonrió tomando asiento.

—**Explícate** —le pidió Sasuke.

—**Pues que se acabaron las rotaciones, nos van a dar el resto de la semana libre o algo así.**

— **¡Genial! Ya me estaba empezando a mosquear con tanto trabajo físico, que más que de viaje parece que estamos de empelados** —se quejó Kiba.

—**Pues sí** —concordó Suigetsu.

—**Como nos den la semana libre me la pienso pasar en la playa tomando el sol** —decía Sakura, todas las chicas la apoyaron.

La hora de la comida pasó y todos se retiraron de nuevo a sus tareas, aunque la tarde se les hizo más larga de lo que querían pues deseaban que llegara la noche para anunciar a los ganadores y ver si era cierto lo que había dicho Ino. Estaban ya todos sentados en el salón de actos cuando los dueños de Full Love hicieron su aparición, mandaron callar a los adolescentes y Asuma tomó la palabra.

—**Viendo que la mayoría os habéis esforzado mucho esta semana con las tareas, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que os vamos a recompensar a todos por el trabajo echo —**anunció, la expectación se hizo presente en el ambiente— **hemos decidido daros la semana libre, se hará alguna actividad de asistencia obligatoria pero tenéis todo el permiso y consentimiento para salir y entrar de la granja escuela siempre que respetéis unos horarios y reglas que os dará Kurenai a continuación.**

—**El horario de salida será a partir de las ocho de la mañana y doce de la noche el de entrada, si quisierais entrar o salir más pronto debéis pedir permiso a vuestros responsables**, —tomo la palabra Kurenai**— la primera norma; nadie puede salir solo: mínimo dos personas, la segunda: no podéis faltar a las actividades de grupo pues son obligatorias, la tercera que no menos importante: no está permitido el dormitar en habitaciones ajenas. Eso es todo.**

El descontento de todo el mundo por esa última norma fue predecible, las parejas se miraron preocupadas, ¿Cómo iban a follar ahora?, Asuma volvió a tomar la palabra.

—**El incumplimiento de alguna de estas normas será sancionado con la retirada del privilegio de poder abandonar la granja escuela a gusto y se tendrá que cumplir el castigo que se crea oportuno de acuerdo a la gravedad de la infracción, por último anunciar que mañana haremos una ruta y dormiremos en el campo, quiero a todo el mundo presente en la puerta principal a las siete en punto, no toleraré retraso alguno** —finalizó.

Naruto y compañía se retiraron entonces del salón entre quejas cuando Iruka les interrumpió.

—**Naruto y Sasuke, acompañadme un momento** —ordenó.

Ambos se miraron extrañados y tras despedirse del grupo siguieron a Iruka hasta un despacho donde estaba sentado leyendo Kakashi.

—**Ya están aquí** —anunció.

Kakashi cerró el libro y les mandó tomar asiento en el sofá tras la mesa donde él estaba.

— **¿Qué pasa Kakashi?** —le preguntó Sasuke.

Kakashi les miró alternativamente y luego suspiró, o no se acordaban o preferían hacerse los tontos.

— ¿**Os acordáis de vuestra pelea en el comedor el primer día?** —preguntó, ambos asintieron. **— es hora de que cumpláis con vuestro castigo** —dijo.

—**A buenas horas mangas verdes*** —rodó los ojos Naruto.

—**Más vale tarde que nunca** —dijo entre risa Iruka.

— **¿Cuál es el castigo? —**quiso saber Sasuke.

—**Es una tarea fácil pero laboriosa, tendréis que desde cocinar para el bufete a limpiar la granja escuela** —informó Iruka.

—**Que coñazo…** —se quejó Naruto.

—**Ya sois mayores y tenéis que asumir las consecuencias de vuestros actos** —dijo Kakashi.

— **¿Cuánto durará el castigo?** —preguntó inteligentemente.

—**Hasta que os vayáis, osea lo que queda de semana, excepcionando mañana y pasado que estemos de excursión.**

— **¿Nos podemos ir ya?** —preguntó Naruto impacientemente.

—**Sí** —contestó Iruka.

Naruto salió del lugar con mal humor, necesitaba un cigarro, _"¿A sí que ahora me van a arrebatar mi tiempo libre después de tanto trabajo? Al menos estaré con Sasuke_" pensó.

— **¿Tienes tabaco?** —le preguntó a Sasuke.

—**No fumo** —contestó.

— **¡Joder!** —maldijo tirándose de los pelos.

—**No me gustan los fumadores** —soltó Sasuke.

— **¿Ah no? Pues no decías lo mismo ayer** —contestó maliciosamente echando el brazo sobre sus hombros. Sasuke se sonrojó.

—**Dobe.**

Naruto se acercó entonces a él y le apresó entre sus brazos para darle un gran y suculento beso cargado de pasión y amor, Sasuke le correspondió raudo, nunca lo admitiría pero había estado todo el día deseando sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, no dejó que el rubio tomase el control de la situación y aprovechó para estamparle contra una pared bruscamente haciendo que le soltara brevemente, colocó una de sus pálidas manos en la cadera de Naruto y con la otra le atrajo de nuevo hacia él para fundirse en un beso rabioso, ambos trataban de tomar el control de la situación y no dejarse dominar por el otro. _"Me gustas tanto Naruto… no sabes cuanto"_ pensó Sasuke al sentir la esponjosa lengua de Naruto contra la suya.

* * *

***A buenas horas mangas verdes**: dicho popular que significa tardanza, Ej.: ahora vienes a reclamarme este examen cuando ya ha pasado un mes desde que lo hiciste.


	14. Una semana para amarte: Día 3

**Una semana para amarte día 3**

* * *

—**Estamos todos, ya podemos irnos** —anunció Kakashi después de pasar lista.

El autobús se puso en marcha inmediatamente tras la indicación del profesor, tardarían unas tres horas y media en llegar a Hakodate al sur de la isla de Hokkaido, para no retrasarse hicieron el camino sin paradas, la mayor parte del viaje se desarrollaba a la vera del mar, no había mucho que observar, la mayoría de los adolescentes se encontraban dormitando. En la parte trasera, donde la fila de cinco asientos estaban sentados: Kankuro, Gaara, Shino, Choji y Jugo, en la fila de la izquierda Sasuke y Naruto, a su derecha Shikamaru y Temari, delante de ellos, Kiba y Hinata, a su izquierda, delante de nuestros protagonistas, Karin y Suigetsu y a su derecha Sakura y Sai, Ino iba delante sentada junto con Haku, aquel chico poco hablador compañero de habitación de Kiba y Naruto.

Sasuke observaba el paisaje mientras que Naruto dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, de vez en cuando le oía hablar en sueños mas no se despertaba aun con los baches. El autobús se estacionó en el parquin cerca de Hakodateyama, al pie de la montaña, también se podía subir en coche pero no tendría gracia entonces la excursión.

— **¡Que gusto estirar las piernas!** —se alegró Kiba al bajar.

—**Pensé que se me iba a quedar el culo cuadrado** —se quejó Suigetsu.

—**No te quejes** —dijo Choji— **nosotros pasamos casi un día de viaje en autobús y tren para venir.**

—**Ugh que mal ser pobre** —se lamentó Kankuro.

— **¡Prestad atención todos por favor!** —Gritó Iruka— **ha habido un cambio de planes de última hora, en vez de hacer una extensa ruta y acampada, pasaremos el día en Hakodate de turismo** —anunció.

—**Subiremos a la cima del monte y comeremos allí, luego iremos a visitar el parque Goryokaku y pasaremos allí la tarde, luego regresaremos para la hora de cenar a full Love**.

— **¿A que se debe este cambio?** —preguntó Ino.

Kakashi e Iruka se miraron preocupados, la vaga de la autora lo había decidió así en un ataque de pereza, la memoria de todos los personajes fue borrada e implantada la información de que aquello era perfectamente normal y lo planeado.

El cielo estaba despejado y un sol radiante calentaba a todo ser y objeto que descansara a su vista, a los diez minutos de comenzar a andar ya estaban la mayoría sudando, para hacer la escalada más amena, Karin e Ino propusieron jugar al "Veo Veo", a pesar de ser un juego infantil, la mayoría participaron, Karin comenzó con el juego;

—**Veo veo.**

— **¿Qué ves?** —preguntaron los participantes.

—**Una cosita** —contestó Ino.

— **¿Y que cosita es?** —preguntaron de nuevo.

—**Empieza por la letra A y termina con la O** —dijeron ambas a la vez.

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, Sai contestó.

—**Asfalto.**

Mientras los chicos se entretenían jugando, algunos de ellos se dedicaban a disfrutar del entorno que los rodeaba, grandes árboles, hiervas y helechos rodeaban el camino, el sonido de los pájaros les arrullaba junto con el agradable vientecillo que hacía sus pelos danzar al ritmo del aire. Sasuke se dedicaba a disfrutar del paseo, de vez en cuando paraban unos segundos para que los profesores les comentaran alguna información sobre el lugar, los árboles o piedras mismas. No podía decir que se estuviese aburriendo pero tampoco se divertía, todo aquello le era indiferente, en su mente solo pensaba en los cuatro días que quedaban para disfrutar, después de eso Sasuke tendría que volver a su vida perfeccionista y tranquila.

Sasuke Uchiha era el benjamín de la familia, desde pequeño había sido educado para ser un hijo digno, había aprendido diferentes habilidades como tocar el piano, la guitarra española o el saxofón, también había aprendido algunas artes marciales como Kendo o Muay Thai, de pequeño no había tenido oportunidad de hacer amigos ya que iba a un colegio elitista bilingüe donde pasaba la mayor parte del día estudiando y cuando llegaba a su gran residencia de estilo tradicional, tenía sus clases extras. Sasuke no había sido un niño consentido, había aprendido a que todo lo que obtendría sería a causa de su propio esfuerzo, a pesar de que su familia poseía una gran cadena de empresas de marketing, se le dijo que no se le colocaría en un puesto importante si no demostraba ser el mejor para ello. Su hermano mayor Itachi siempre había sido el favorito de su padre, hasta que fue más mayor no se dio cuenta de todas las responsabilidades que ello exigía y le había envidiado sanamente, Itachi era un buen hermano, siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba y le ayudaba a estudiar y a mejorar sus artes marciales siempre que tenía algún momento libre. Cuando Sasuke llegó a secundaria comenzó a hablarse más con sus compañeros de clase al no tener tantas actividades por la tarde que le restasen tiempo de ocio, enseguida su primo Sai ingresó a su escuela con la excusa de conocer gente y ahí fue cuando comenzó a tener amigos gracias a su primo, pero nunca lo diría, el primero en conocer más fue Gaara, aquel chico callado y estudioso de la clase, luego llegó Karin, la presidenta de su club de fans y con ella Suigetsu el idiota de la clase y su amigo de la infancia Jugo, algo más tarde se agregaron también los hermanos de Gaara al grupo.

Sasuke comenzó a salir, empezó a dejar de ser el chico callado y arrogante que era al principio para irse abriendo, crear lazos le supuso madurar y apreciar las pequeñas cosas, pero también le enseñó que se podía salir de su camino con facilidad. Muchas habían sido las veces que había estado a punto de beber, fumar, drogarse y tener sexo, pero simplemente eso no iba con él, no era el tipo de comportamiento que sus padres le habían inculcado ni lo que quería. Cuando Sasuke miraba su futuro, solo era capaz de verse trabajando en la empresa familiar porque tampoco tenía ambiciones ni objetivos, no era realmente necesario que trabajara en ella porque era su hermano quien heredaría la presidencia, tal como su padre Fugaku la había heredado de su abuelo Maadara, no se imaginaba trabajando de otra cosa que no fuera aquella pero también se dio cuenta de que nunca había probado otros tipos de vida así que no podía estar seguro. Pero… últimamente, a Sasuke le daban ganas de rebelarse, de hacer lo que quisiera sin importar las consecuencias, sin preocuparse de si dañaba o no su apellido, simplemente siendo Sasuke, era como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula de oro, deseoso de volar pero inseguro de poder batir aquellas alas que nunca lo habían echo.

Sus amigos le convencieron de ir a este viaje de fin de curso y no se arrepentía de la decisión tomada, había conocido a Naruto y para colmo resultaba ser su amigo Kitsune, las cosas no podían ser mejores. Aun no habían definido su relación y realmente no le importaba, estaba bien así, de todas formas se tendrían que separar en unos días y quien sabe cuando volvieran a verse, su estómago se contrajo ante ese pensamiento.

Tras una hora y algo llegaron a la cima del monte Hakodate, desde allí podían ver perfectamente la ciudad con el mismo nombre y el mar, quizás incluso podrían divisar el norte de la otra isla japonesa de la que procedían si la bruma no difuminase el horizonte.

—**Bueno, tenéis una hora para comer, después iremos al parque Goryokaku** —informó Iruka.

—**No os alejéis demasiado** —pidió Kakashi.

El gran grupo de amigos tomó asiento en una zona blanda y tras extender las mantas para el picnic procedieron a sacar los alimentos para disponerse a comer.

— **¿Creéis que veremos alguno de esos grandes cerezos?** —preguntó Sakura.

—**Eso espero, este lugar es conocido por sus numerosos cerezos** —contestó Karin.

— **¿De qué es tu bocata? **—le preguntó Temari a su novio.

—**De jamón y queso** —contestó desenvolviéndolo.

— **¿Me lo cambias? No me gusta el de cangrejo** —pidió la rubia.

—**Que problemático** —murmuró cambiando los bocadillos.

—**He estado pensando…** —comenzó a decir Kiba— **podríamos proponer el hacer una gran fiesta de despedida el sábado.**

— **¡Que gran idea!** —alabó Ino.

—**Sí, podría ser como esas fiestas americanas de buffet, ponche y pista de baile** —comentó soñadora Sakura.

— **¡Profesores acérquense por favor!** —pidió Suigetsu a Iruka y Kakashi quienes charlaban no muy lejos de allí.

— **¿Qué queréis?** —preguntó Kakashi.

—**Quisiéramos hacer una fiesta de despedida el sábado por la noche** —contestó Hinata.

—**Hmm no sé si será posible pero lo consultaré esta noche cuando lleguemos** —dijo rascándose un lateral de la frente.

No quedaron demasiado satisfechos con la repuesta pero tampoco iban a insistir más, había sido espontaneo. Tras la comida se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, el camino de descenso fue más rápido y en menos de una hora llegaron al autobús donde montaron de nuevo para dirigirse a su próximo destino. Una vez en la entrada del parque, Iruka tomó un folleto y se dispuso a leer su descripción.

—**S****ituado en la ciudad de**Hakodate**, localizado en la isla de Hokkaido, se halla una fortaleza medieval que es la atención de locales y visitantes del mundo. Nos referimos a la **Fortaleza Goryokaku**, que fue la primera fortificación de estilo Occidental de Japón. Las crónicas cuentan que fue construido en 1866 como oficina del gobierno y de administración en Hakodate y para administrar el comercio y las relaciones internacionales del puerto de la ciudad que se abrió al comercio exterior en 1859. La característica principal de esta fortaleza es que tiene cinco proyecciones en forma de V, desde un núcleo central que fue llamado Goryokaku, la cual significa fortaleza pentagonal, sus paredes tienen 5 metros de ancho rodeadas de un área de 251,400 metros cuadrados. Cabe destacar también que en cada esquina de las puntas (proyecciones) tiene un puesto de vigilancia que fueron diseñadas de tal manera que un asalto desde cualquier dirección era contrarrestado por las armas de fuego sin problemas. La historia también relata que durante la restauración Meiji en 1868, los reformadores que pusieron término a la ley de Shogunate y que originó que casi 3 mil personas leales al viejo régimen, se resistieran al nuevo gobierno Meiji durante 6 meses en la fortaleza hasta que al final se rindieron. Sin duda que será una grata experiencia una visita al lugar que tiene en el lomo del parque Goryokaku sus jardines de cerezos. Desde allí puedes disfrutar de unas vistas panorámicas de la ciudad.** —terminó de leer Iruka.

—**Podéis visitar al lugar libremente, quedamos aquí mismo a las seis y media, no os retraséis o nos perderemos la cena** —advirtió Kakashi.

La mayoría de chicos se dispersaron en ese momento para recorrer libremente el lugar, Naruto se fue junto con Sasuke y las demás parejas les imitaron, Ino junto con los cinco solteros visitaron el emplazamiento juntos. Naruto y Sasuke iban charlando animadamente comentando lo que veían del lugar, los cerezos ya no tenían flores pero se podía apreciar la majestuosidad de tales árboles a pesar de ello, las plantas del lugar sin embargo se mantenían verdes, Naruto decidió tumbarse bajo la sombra de un árbol a relajarse y Sasuke le imitó.

— ¿**Sabes? Nunca pensé que te llegaría a conocer en persona** —comenzó a decir Naruto.

— **¿Por qué dices eso?** —interrogó mirando el cielo.

—**No sé, pienso que es poco probable que dos personas queden para conocerse, nunca sabes como puede ser la otra persona que se esconde tras la pantalla…** —dijo sabiamente— **el que fuéramos a estar cerca y rodeados de gente** —continuó— **creo que me dio la suficiente confianza para conocerte.**

—**Hmp. **

—**No me malinterpretes Sasuke **—pidió— **me alegro de haberte conocido independientemente de tu otra identidad o no, pero esto es raro ¿no? Quiero decir, son de esas casualidades, esas cosas que ves que a veces pasan y nunca te planteas que te puedan ocurrir…** —Sasuke no sabía de que hablaba.

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

— **¿No lo has sentido? **—preguntó.

Sasuke no terminaba de captar el motivo ni el objetivo de aquella conversación, se sentía un dobe, pues no era común en él perderse de tal manera, se sintió confuso y decidió preguntar directamente.

—**Naruto no sé a donde quieres llegar ni que pretendes con esta palabrería, explícate mejor** —pidió.

—**Sasuke yo… **—dubitó— **me he enamorado de ti Dattebayou.**

Sasuke se quedó en silencio unos segundos, observando el pelo rubio colorearse con los rayos del atardecer, observó sus ojos rubios brillar más intensamente que nunca, y los labios de Naruto se le antojaron demasiado tentadores, pero no quiso pensar en lo atraído que se sentía físicamente por ese chico que se estaba declarando, que estaba exponiéndole su corazón, y en su decisión estaba el de agarrarlo o romperlo en ese instante. Sasuke se sintió aturdido y temeroso de dar una respuesta, él sabía que Naruto le gustaba, mucho, pero realmente nunca antes se había enamorado, no podía estar seguro de estarlo pero tampoco de no estarlo, su confusión era enorme, comenzó a sudar discretamente y palideció, abrió la boca para solo poder balbucear, entonces Naruto tomó su mano y le mandó callar, la depositó en su pecho y él fue capaz de sentir como su corazón y el del rubio latían al compás, totalmente sincronizados, ambos se encontraban ruborizados y nerviosos.

Naruto reunió valor y se acercó a Sasuke para tomar sus labios en un suculento y cariñoso beso, tratando de demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, la intensidad de sus sentimientos, que se habían desarrollado tan rápido, le aterraban, pero no podía contenerlos, si lo hacía sentía ahogarse. Cuando se separaron del beso, se miraron unos segundos, Naruto avergonzado y sintiéndose rechazado, apartó la mirada mas no se alejó del moreno, de pronto sintió una mano jalarle la barbilla y se enfrentó de lleno con la mirada miedosa pero decidida de Sasuke.

—**Creo… creo que yo también estoy enamorado de ti Naruto** —confesó antes de morderse el labio signo de evidente nerviosismo y temor.

Naruto se lanzó a sus labios y le tomó en un furioso beso apasionado que sorprendió a Sasuke haciéndole caer con el peso del rubio sobre el pasto, le rodeó la cintura y poco le importo que se encontrasen en un lugar público o ser mal vistos, sintió su corazón estremecerse de felicidad.

"_Este es sin duda el mejor día de mi vida Dattebayou"_

* * *

_**AUTORA: **_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y a las que dejan comentarios también, siento no responderlos aquí ya que las normas no lo permiten, por otro lado soy demasiado vaya para andar enviando mensajes privados a cada usuario pero quiero que sepáis que me alegra mucho y me anima enormemente. He subido el capítulo antes de tiempo ya que mañana no podré.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE**: El final de Full Love está en tus manos, ¿a qué esperas para pasar por mi perfil y votar en la encuesta? ¡La mayoría gana!


	15. Una semana para amarte: Día 4

**Una semana para amarte: Día 4**

* * *

Ino miró a su hermano una vez más antes de entrar a su dormitorio, ese idiota no había parado de sonreír bobamente desde que habían vuelto del parque Goryokaku, ni siquiera había protestado porque no hubiese ramen, solo se había dedicado a mirar a Sasuke con corazoncitos alrededor y el moreno de vez en cuando se sonrojaba cuando Naruto le pedía un beso y él se negaba alegando que estaban rodeados de gente.

— **¡Oh por favor si ya todos sabemos que estáis liados! —**protestó Ino.

La pareja se miró abochornada y Naruto recibió un capón por parte del Uchiha, ella paseó la vista por el lugar, Kiba y Hinata se veían muy acaramelados, Sai y Sakura se veían bien juntos, bromeando, pelando y mirándose sonrojados, Suigetsu y Karin estaban hechos el uno para el otro aunque chocasen mucho y Temari y Shikamaru… bueno esos dos eran tema aparte. Suspiró antes de abrir el grifo de la ducha e introducirse dentro, dejaría que el agua despejase su mente y se llevara sus preocupaciones, ella había esperado encontrar también su amor de verano, más no había sido posible, se lamentó por ello, le hacía ilusión pero tampoco iba a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena.

Ino desde pequeña había sido bastante madura para su edad, se había acostumbrado a ser una chica rodeada de amigos, era la popular, la envidiada, la guapa, la perfecta… todo el mundo tenía esa imagen de ella, pues siempre llevaba su precioso pelo rubio arreglado, vestida a la última moda, educada y lista, pero ese listón había ido provocando en ella una profunda hendidura en su percepción de belleza, se empezó a obsesionar demasiado con su aspecto, se levantaba cuatro horas antes del comienzo de las clases para arreglarse, su coleta no podía tener un pelo fuera de si, debía estar perfectamente colocada en el centro y a la altura perfecta, si no era así la deshacía una y otra vez hasta obtener el resultado deseado, lo mismo ocurría con el maquillaje, debía tener la misma sombra, las pestañas igual de rizadas y espesas en cada ojo… su ropa debía estar perfectamente planchada y limpia, sin una arruga de más o de menos, con olor a vainilla… poco a poco empezó a ver como iba engordando, la ropa que hasta hace poco la quedaba bien, se veía ajustada, sus caderas comenzaron a sobresalir de la figura, comenzó a tener pecho, glúteos y más curvas según iba avanzando en la pubertad.

Llegó un momento en que se vio sobrepasada por todo ello, ¡realmente estaba engordando demasiado! El acné comenzaba a visitarla también y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, comenzó haciendo una dieta equilibrada y ejercicio, pero no era suficiente, seguía creciendo y creciendo pareciéndose cada vez más a una bola de sebo, por lo que comenzó a dividir su alimento y doblar su ejercicio. Naruto en aquella época se encontraba viviendo con su abuelo paterno, Jiraiya, y no estaba para apoyarla. Con el paso de los meses comenzó a bajar de peso más drásticamente al casi no comer, sus huesos comenzaron a notarse demasiado y ya la ropa le había quedado tan holgada que era imposible de ocultar su enfermedad, Ino había caído en la Anorexia a causa de la presión social de estar y ser perfecta.

Sus padres al darse cuenta gracias a un profesor que les había llamado la atención, -ya que eran muy despistados y no se habían dado cuenta de la real gravedad de lo que ocurría-, la apuntaron a una psicóloga donde acudía todos los días, su hermano al enterarse de la noticia volvió de inmediato de con su abuelo con la promesa de portarse bien para darle su apoyo. Poco a poco y en familia fueron superando aquella enfermedad, Ino comenzó a recobrar la alegría por comer sanamente, tener amigos y no ser perfecta. Logró reconquistar a Hinata como amiga y gracias a su hermano conoció a sus actuales amigos. Estaba realmente agradecida por eso.

Aquella mañana Naruto y Sasuke fueron despertados demasiado pronto, empezarían su castigo en ese momento, les tocaba ayudar a preparar el comedor y la comida para el desayuno, el primero más despierto que dormido fue el segundo en llegar, Sasuke le saludó con un beso que despertó al dobe. Sonrió de lado.

—**Cuanto antes comencemos antes terminaremos** —dijo.

Sasuke limpió cada mesa, banco y el suelo de lugar mientras que Naruto iba colocando los cubiertos, bandejas y servilletas en sus respectivos lugares, después fueron rellenando las bandejas del bufete con comida recién echa, las jarras con leche y café.

—**Después de que todo el mundo desayune debéis quedaros a limpiar** —dijo el cocinero.

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron cansados y hambrientos, aun no había llegado nadie por lo que podían desayunar solos, cada uno tomó una bandeja y juntos se fueron a llenarlas; café, cereales, tostadas, embutidos, huevos duros, arroz, ramen… de todo un poco para saciar el hambre de sus rugientes tripas.

—**La verdad es que la comida sabe mucho mejor fuera de casa, me pregunto por qué** —comentó Naruto.

—**Eso es porque hacer distintas actividades, comida en otro contexto siembre abre más el apetito** —contestó como si fuera obvio.

— **¿Vas a querer ir a algún lado luego?** —preguntó.

—**Hmm, no había pensando en nada, ¿alguna idea?** —respondió.

—**Había pensado que podríamos ir a Sapporo y dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ir al cine, comer algo, visitar tiendas…** —enumeró.

—**Hmp estaría bien** —respondió sinceramente.

—**Bueno pues ¿nos vamos a preparar y salimos ya?**

— **¿Qué? ¿Vamos a ir los dos solos?** —balbuceó.

—**Claro.**

— **¿Es una cita?** —se sonrojó.

—**No lo había pensado así pero me gusta, ¡tengamos una cita!** —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

—**Entonces quedamos en la puerta principal en una hora después de que terminemos el castigo de hoy** —sentenció Sasuke.

— **¿Una hora, para qué tanto tiempo?** —quiso saber.

—**Tú no sé, pero yo me voy a duchar y preparar tranquilamente** —contestó con altanería mientras recogía sus cosas y se levantaba para dejarlas para limpiar.

El comedor se llenó al poco tiempo, a parte de ir limpiando lo que depositaba la gente también tenían que reponer la comida y calentarla de vez en cuando para que no se quedara fría. Tras un par de horas de trabajo infinito, dejó de entrar gente y se cerró el horario de desayuno, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, Naruto estuvo presentable antes que el moreno.

Iba vestido con una camisa naranja de manga corta con un gran tribal negro de un zorro, unos vaqueros claros algo sueltos y bambas blancas, de su cuello pendía el collar de zafiro que le había regalado la abuela de Sakura, una gran amiga de su abuelo Jiraiya, en su dieciséis cumpleaños y sus preciosos ojos azules eran tapados por unas gafas de sol estilo motero de cristales polarizados. Sasuke no tardó mucho en llegar, vestido con una camisa de manga azul oscura y dibujos en tinta blanca, unos jeans oscuros ajustados y bambas de cuadros azules y blancos, su cuello era decorado por un collar de un pequeño paipái rojo y blanco. Naruto le sonrió coquetamente al verle de cerca y Sasuke solo resopló para después sonreírle de lado rodando los ojos.

Caminaron unos veinte minutos hasta la parada de autobús en la interjección de la carretera secundaria con el camino a Full Love, se encontraron allí con Haku que les informó de que por suerte un autobús pasaría en menos de diez minutos.

—**Quiero ir a comprar unos recuerdos para mi familia** —había informado.

— **¿Vas a ir solo?** —le preguntó Naruto.

—**Sí** —contestó— **aunque para salir tuve que pedirle a un grupo que me pasaran con ellos.**

—**No puedes ir por ahí solo, es peligroso** —protestó Naruto mirando al chico intensamente.

—**No creo que pase nada…** —aventuró. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua cansado.

—**Naruto tiene razón, no puedes ni debes ir solo por ahí, podrías perderte o quien sabe qué** —le regañó.

—**Pero… no tengo con quien ir** —confesó avergonzado apartando la mirada.

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron preocupados, no podían dejar irse a ese chico solo, pero tampoco eran quienes para obligarle a hacer algo.

— **¡Ya sé!** —Exclamó Naruto— **¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?** —le ofreció, Sasuke le miró con los ojos como platos.

— **¿eh?** —se sorprendió Haku.

—**Así podrás comprar tus regalos y de paso lo pasarás bien acompañado, igualmente pensábamos hacer una parada por el centro comercial** —sonrió ampliamente echándose las manos tras la cabeza.

—**Pero… no quiero molestar…** —trató de rechazar la proposición.

La hubiera aceptado de buena gana pues no tenía amigos y no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir solo, pero era eso o pasarse el tiempo restante en su habitación leyendo, pero por alguna razón desconocida, el aura asesina y tenebrosa que rodeaba a Sasuke se le antojaba amenazador y le daba miedo.

—**No molestas para nada, a Sasuke no le importa que vengas** —sentenció sin dar lugar a ninguna intervención más.

"_Ese idiota de Naruto… es una cita_" imitó mentalmente su voz con burla en esa última frase. Pero en fin, no le podía negar nada cuando sonreía de esa manera tan arrebatadora y sus zafiros brillaban de ilusión. "_De todas formas me vengaré"._ El autobús llegó y los tres muchachos ingresaron en su interior y tomaron asiento cerca, Naruto y Haku iban charlando animadamente y Sasuke intercedía de vez en cuando, lo primero que decidieron hacer nada más llegar a Sapporo fue ir al cine a ver una película: The Avengers, a Naruto le gustaba bastante el actor Robert Downey Jr. y se había tragado todas las películas suyas desde que le vio actuar como Iron Man. Luego fueron a comer a un McDonald's antojo de Naruto también, Karma o no, estuvo durante toda la comida lanzándole miradas de odio a las trabajadoras y toda chica que había en el lugar, las cuales devoraban visualmente a su novio. Había tenido que marcar territorio varias veces teniendo que sobetear a Sasuke o darle un gran morreo, ganándose en más de una ocasión algún golpe por pelmazo.

—**Podría mirar yo también algún recuerdo para mis padres, ¡y erosennin!** —recordó de pronto.

— **¿Erosennin?** —preguntó Haku.

—**Sí, es mi abuelo, escribe novelas eróticas para el género masculino, Icha Icha Paraíso es su primer éxito, ¡seguro que lo conoces!** —sonrió orgulloso.

—**No, ni me suena** —contestó.

—**Hmp, dobe** —se burló Sasuke.

— **¡Arg calla!** —le ordenó.

Bien, no es que Sasuke hubiera pensado en una cita tipo romántica a lo dorama "You are beautifull" que tanto le gustaba, pero si que le hubiera gustado tener cierta intimidad con su dobe, poder charlar tranquilamente sobre lo que se les pasase por la cabeza, sus vidas, conocerse un poco más… en definitiva, aprovechar el tiempo juntos y hacer cosas de pareja como cogerse de las manos durante la película, compartir la comida o jugar a los desfiles… pero luego recordó que Naruto no era una chica y que ese tipo de cosas probablemente no le gustarían.

Primero entraron en una tienda de decoración de hogar pero nada de lo que allí vieron les convenció como regalo, recorrieron todo tipo de tiendas del centro comercial, y aunque no eran muchas, se cansaron bastante del paseo, al final siguiendo el sabio consejo de Sasuke, se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda de recuerdos propios de Sapporo y Hokkaido, donde compraron baratijas con imágenes del lugar, esculturas y postales de los lugares más reconocidos.

— **¿Queréis cenar en algún sitio o preferís volver ya**? —preguntó Naruto.

—**Yo me voy a marchar ya, estoy cansado y quiero dejarles algo de tiempo a solas** —contestó Haku.

—**Déjale hacer lo que quiera** —dijo Sasuke antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar.

—**Esta bien, pero te acompañaremos hasta la parada y de paso, ¿podrías llevarte también nuestras bolsas y dejarlas encima de mi cama? Luego te doy la tuya** —le dijo a Sasuke.

—**Claro.**

Tras acompañar a Haku al bus y despedirse, decidieron dar un paseo cerca del puerto y dirigirse a algún mirador desde el que poder observar el mar y la ciudad, tras un par de horas andando por el paseo marítimo llegaron al lugar deseado, habían estado charlado poco, más bien sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y distraídos con el olor salado y el graznar de las gaviotas asesinas.

—**Sasuke, siento haber invitado a Haku deliberadamente, he jodido nuestra cita** —se disculpó apoyándose en el barandal.

Desde donde estaban podían observar las luces de la polis y parte del mar, había una pequeña brisa fresca y el sol ya se había ocultado hace rato, Sasuke miró a Naruto unos segundos, luego volvió a observar la nada antes de hablar.

—**No te preocupes, no lo he pasado mal y me hubiera sabido mal dejar el pobre a su suerte… parece alguien inocente.**

—**Gírate hacia mí y cierra los ojos** —le pidió Naruto abruptamente.

Sasuke le miró extrañado pero obedeció sin rechistar, notó que Naruto le cogía la mano izquierda y luego deslizaba hasta su muñeca alguna clase de pulsera, brazalete o reloj, sintió los labios calientes y húmedos del rubio posarse sobre los suyos y sin pensárselo mucho correspondió al beso, pero cuando iba a apresarle en un abrazo este se apartó y él abrió los ojos dispuesto a reclamar.

—**Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke** —sonrió ampliamente y se llevó las manos tras la nuca para reír suavemente ante la expresión sorprendida del otro.

— **¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?** —rápidamente sacó su móvil del bolsillo con la mano derecha y comprobó que así era, entendió el porqué de tantas llamadas perdidas en su teléfono y mensajes, como lo había puesto en silencio ni se había enterado— **ni me acordaba**.

—**Esto es para que te acuerdes siempre de mí** —respondió Naruto dejando su muñeca izquierda libre.

Allí se encontraba una pulsera de cuero rojizo y marrón de nudo corrido, era bonita, le encantaba el cuero y era masculina pero sin parecer de macarra, le gustó mucho.

—**Gracias, aunque bueno, ¿Cómo lo sabías?** —quiso saber.

—**En tu perfil del foro lo pone** —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —** entonces ¿Te ha gustado? **

—**Sí, me ha gustado mucho, gracias de nuevo Naruto** —sonrió sinceramente.

Cuando Sasuke sonreía, que eran muy pocas veces en las que lo hacía sinceramente y con amplitud, era como mirar el sol, cegadora, llena de sentimientos que irradiaba con esa expresión tan rara y a la vez favorecedora en su rostro, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado y sonreír también, Sasuke colocó una mano en la mejilla y otra en la cintura del rubio y le atrajo para fundirse en un beso lleno de amor. Una llamada les interrumpió, Sasuke descolgó sin mirar de quien se trataba.

— **¡Felicidades Sasuke!** —saludó la voz de Kakashi algo ebrio.

— **¿eh? Gracias…** —Naruto le arrebató el móvil a Sasuke.

—**Ne Kakashi, ¿podemos pasar la noche fuera Sasuke y yo?** —preguntó esperanzado.

—**Eh…** —se oyó dudar.

—**Por favor es el cumpleaños de Sasuke** —rogó.

— **¿Tú que piensas Iruka…?** —Se le oyó preguntar— **esta bien, no hay problema mientras estéis de vuelta antes del medio día, mañana os toca ayudar en la comida **—cedió.

— **¡Genial**! —se alegró Naruto.

—**Bueno gracias Kakashi, nos portaremos bien y eso, hasta mañana** —colgó Sasuke tras arrebatarle su teléfono al rubio. — **¿y bien?**

— **¿Eh? **

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora que tenemos toda la noche libre? **—quiso saber.

—**Ah… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un hotel?** —preguntó Naruto.

—**Usuratonkachi** —le pegó un capón.

—**Teme… ¡espera!** —se quejó echando a andar tras el moreno. — **¿Dónde vas?**

—**No pienso ir a cualquier hotelucho de mala muerte, ya que es mi cumpleaños te invitaré a pasar la noche en una suite con cena incluida.**

— **¡Genial!**

—**No habrá ramen** —le advirtió.

— **¡Noooooooo!**

* * *

**Autora:** el siguiente capítulo será todo el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana entre estos dos... ¡habrá lemon SasuNaru!


	16. Es la noche del Amor

**Es la noche del amor…**

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron hacia la estación de tren de Sapporo que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraron, tardaron una media hora en llegar, después caminaron unos cinco minutos hasta llegar a Keio Plaza Hotel Sapporo de cinco estrellas. Exteriormente se trataba de un edificio de color blanco, estrecho lateralmente pero muy ancho y alto con innumerables ventanas y sostenido sobre el gran garaje lleno de columnas. Entraron a la recepción a través de las puertas de cristal rodeadas de ventanales y caminaron sobre el enlosado mármol hasta llegar al mostrador donde se encontraban dos jóvenes vestidas con el uniforme azul marino de chaqueta y falda, la muchacha rubia les atendió de inmediato.

—**Quiero una habitación deluxe para dos personas, con cama de matrimonio para una noche** —dijo Sasuke.

—**Un momento por favor** —pidió ella consultando el ordenador. — **Lo siento no nos quedan habitaciones con esas características.**

—**Vaya mierda** —se quejo Naruto.

—**Veo que no lo ha entendido… soy Uchiha Sasuke, páseme con su superior** —ordenó irritado.

—**Enseguida** —respondió atemorizada marcando en el teléfono, tras una pequeña conversación, tecleó algo en el ordenador—**serán 19.000 yenes*** —Sasuke le entregó una tarjeta de crédito y su identificación, tras comprobar los datos y efectuar el cobro le extendió la llave electrónica junto con la factura y sus pertenencias— **aquí tiene, habitación 306 cuarta planta pasillo derecho, que tengan una agradable estadía.**

Sasuke echó a andar hacia el ascensor y Naruto le siguió, le había parecido bastante cara la habitación y no quería ni imaginarse lo que costaría la cena que iban a pedir, suspiró.

— **¿Eres alguna clase de niño rico o algo así?** —le preguntó ya en el ascensor.

—**Algo así** —respondió sonriendo de lado.

La habitación contaba con un baño completo equipado con bañera hidromasaje, lavabo, bidet y retrete, todo de color blanco, incluso los azulejos, la encimera del lavabo era negra y sobre ella se encontraba un gran espejo, envueltos en bolsas estaban los utensilios de higiene. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas en un marrón claro y la moqueta era algo más oscura, la gran cama de matrimonio ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, el edredón de plumas era de color blanco al igual que las sabanas y almohadas, un par de cojines beige y marrón claro decoraban la cabecera y una manta del mismo color reposaba doblada a los pies. Un gran ventanal rectangular mostraba las vistas de Sapporo, la cual estaba semi cubierta por unas cortinas también marrones junto a un sofá confidente blanco decorado con cojines en tonalidades marrones, contaban también con una mesa cuadrada de madera oscura y sillas tapizadas en blanco, sobre la cabecera de la cama se exhibían unos cuadros y los apliques a cada lado iluminaban la estancia.

Naruto se sentó sobre la mullida cama sintiéndola confortable bajo su peso, Sasuke le imitó y tras unos segundos en relajados en esa posición las tripas del rubio gruñeron fuertemente rompiendo el encanto momentáneo.

— **¿Qué quieres cenar? **

—**Sushi hace mucho que no como** —contestó Naruto.

—**Voy a encargarlo.**

Sasuke sacó su móvil android y entró en internet para hacer el pedido, ya que ambos solían comer bastante pidió una bandeja variada del mejor sushi para tres personas y una botella de Sake Rihaku. Mientras esperaban a que llegase el pedido se dedicaron a ojear la televisión, una noticia les llamó la atención.

—**Hoy en el aeropuerto de Narita ha aterrizado el famoso rapero Coreano Park Jae-Sang, más conocido artísticamente como PSY quien ha vuelto directamente de Estados Unidos tras haber ganado el premio de mejor vídeo musical por su gran éxito Gangnam Style que está dando la vuelta al mundo para comenzar con su gira por nuestro país…** —decía la presentadora mientras iban pasando imágenes del cantante.

— **¡No puede ser! —**exclamó Naruto.

— **¿Qué pasa? **

—**Amo PSY, le sigo desde que lanzó su álbum Sa 2/Adult only, me encantó con Yes, I am. ¡Me voy a perder su gira!**

—**Tranquilo Naruto, seguro que puedes asistir al concierto de Tokio que es el quince de Agosto, aun tienes tiempo de comprar las entradas.**

— **¿En serio?**

—**Claro dobe** —sonrió.

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke y le besó con cariño, tenía razón, no había por qué alarmarse después de todo, solo tendrá que ronear a sus padres para que le dejaran ir e incluso pudiera ser que Sasuke le acompañase.

— **¿Vendrías conmigo?** —preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos, Sasuke suspiró.

—**Sí.**

Iban a volver a retomar los mimos cuando un golpeteo en la puerta les hizo dejar lo que estaban haciendo para ir a abrir, Naruto recogió las bolsas y Sasuke pagó al repartidor mientras el otro dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa, había de toda clase de sushi, desde huevas de atún hasta de erizo, entre los dos acomodaron la comida y se sentaron para comer, Sasuke sirvió un vasito de sake a ambos.

— **¡Esto es genial! Nunca había visto tantas clases de Sushi caro juntos** —se sorprendió Naruto.

—**Por supuesto, yo solo como lo mejor** —contestó Sasuke con altanería.

Comenzaron a comer, Naruto algo ansioso por probar todas aquellas delicias y Sasuke más tranquilo, bromeaban, se rían y el sake ya iba haciendo mella en ellos sutilmente, tras terminar de comer ambos se acostaron en la cama por mutuo acuerdo silencioso comenzaron a desvestirse el uno al otro. Naruto se acostó boca arriba en la cama y se dejó a hacer por el moreno quien comenzó con un recorrido de besos húmedos y mojados desde sus orejas hasta la punta de sus pies según le iba arrancando la ropa, se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de unir sus labios, Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, quería tomarse su tiempo, quería que aquella noche fuera muy especial para ambos. Sus manos buscaron raudas las de Naruto y se enredaron mientras su cadera iba rozando la del otro, despertando aún más sus ganas de fundirse en uno.

Quizás para la gente aquello solo fuera para sentir placer, desfogarse… pero para ellos era hacer al amor porque ambos se amaban y hacer aquel acto no era si no, otra forma más de decirse "te quiero". Era algo íntimo, algo que nadie debería buscar sin más, era algo que debía contener sentimientos, si no, ¿en que se diferenciarían de unos animales?

Naruto le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar un medio gemido medio gruñido instantáneamente, le miró sonrojado y se encontró con que Naruto se mordía el labio sensualmente y eso no hizo más que despertar sus ganas de poseerlo ya. Ahora mismo no le importaba nada, solo quería sentirse entrando en ese cuerpo, sentirse lleno, bajó hacia la entrepierna del rubio como un felino acechando su más suculenta pieza, rodeó con una de sus manos aquella longitud cuyo alrededor era decorado por un precioso vello púbico dorado rizado y miró brevemente a su amante antes de comenzar a acariciarlo, Naruto no pudo sostenerle la mirada cuando engulló su miembro con avaricia, sus manos agarraron las sábanas para estrujarlas con fuerza mientras gemidos roncos brotaban de su garganta mirando al techo, de vez en cuando se incorporaba para ver a Sasuke darle placer pero volvía a caer bruscamente ante la incipiente necesidad de correrse.

Un pálido y largo dedo se coló por su puerta trasera, le pilló de improvisto porque no pensó que Sasuke tomaría tal iniciativa tan pronto, apenas le había desvirgado hace menos de una semana y él ya llevaba tal ritmo, como se había dicho anteriormente, aprendía rápido. Sasuke paró y él le miró molesto, pero entendió que si seguía con ese ritmo se correría antes de tiempo, sonrió zorrunamente al darse cuenta que ya estaba preparado para el acto y así se lo hizo saber a su pareja.

Sasuke se abrió paso lento pero firmemente en su interior, cuando lo llenó por completo acudió a sus labios para saborearlos, Naruto le echó los brazos sobre el cuello y atrapó su cadera con sus piernas para impulsarle a seguir. Las embestidas comenzaron rápidamente sin dar lugar a duda ninguna pero poco a poco se fueron haciendo más lentas y certeras, haciendo que Naruto pudiera palpar el cielo con las yemas de sus dedos.

—**Te quiero** —susurró Sasuke en su oído.

Naruto buscó sus labios ansiosamente como respuesta ante su confesión amorosa y mientras sus labios se deslizaban como piezas de un puzle perfectamente encajado, ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, Sasuke salió de su interior y rodó hacia un lado jadeando. Su vista se había oscurecido por el placer y sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrar por la intensidad del orgasmo vivido, tan grande que no le dio tiempo a salir del interior del otro y le inundó con su semen.

—**Lo siento** —se disculpó.

—**No te preocupes, no me voy a quedar embarazado** —bromeó Naruto con una risilla floja por el cansancio.

—**Ha sido mi mejor cumpleaños en muchos años** —confesó Sasuke girando su cabeza para mirar a los ojos azules.

Tras aquello se acurrucó en el cuerpo dorado del rubio, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, rodeando su estómago con uno de sus brazos y enredando sus piernas, Naruto le besó en la coronilla antes de abrazarle para sumirse en el sueño.

Naruto se despertó primero y se encontró encarcelado entre la cama y Sasuke, pues este le abrazaba como si de un muñeco se tratase, le apartó el pelo de la cara y le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de apartarle para poder levantarse. Se dirigió al baño donde tomó una ducha tibia para espabilarse y se limpió _a fondo. _Luego de vestirse y recoger los restos de la cena, se acercó para despertar al moreno quien dormía plácidamente, le daba pena despertarle pero si no lo hacía no les daría tiempo a desayunar y llegar a tiempo a Full Love.

—**Sasuke despierta** —le pidió meneándole, este abrió los ojos somnoliento**— tienes el baño preparado **—le indicó.

Con un par de gruñidos y estiramientos cual gato, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y fue a bañarse, se vistió y junto con Naruto bajaron ambos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel. Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas y esperaron a que llegara el camarero para tomarles la orden, ambos pidieron un desayuno ligero pues la cena aun les mantenía alimentados, después de desayunar tranquilamente caminaron hasta la parada de autobús donde estaban todas las chicas charlando cargadas de bolsas, al verles llegar les saludaron con efusividad.

— **¿Habéis pasado la noche fuera?** —preguntó Ino.

—**No es asunto tuyo** —contestó Sasuke.

— **¡Eso es que sí! —**dijo ella contenta.

Sasuke y Naruto suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros, nada podían hacer para aplacar el ansia de cotillero de la rubia, para qué esforzarse por ocultar lo evidente.

— **¿Y vosotras, habéis ido de compras?** —quiso saber Naruto.

Ellas se miraron un momento confusas sobre que decir, Temari terminó hablando por todas.

—**Sí, queríamos comprar algunos suvenires, para la familia y eso** —dijo.

—**Ohh, que bien, nosotros también compramos algunas cosas…**

—**Lo sabemos, Haku nos lo dijo **—le cortó Sakura.

—**También quiso disculparse con vosotros por haber interferido en vuestra cita** —añadió Karin.

El autobús hizo entonces su aparición y todos tomaron asiento continuos, siguieron charlando y poniendo a Naruto y Sasuke en evidencia hasta que llegaron a Full Love. El moreno había intentado mantenerse en sus trece con aquella máscara altanera e indiferente pero cuando comenzaron a preguntarle a su pareja sobre sus prácticas sexuales, quien era el uke* y quien era el seme*, se vio obligado a intervenir para poner fin a aquella vergonzosa conversación.

Naruto recibió entonces un e-mail y se puso a leerlo:

_Universidad Todai  
Oficina de Admisiones  
__7-3-1, Hongo, Bunkyō-ku_

_**Tokio, D.F., 24 de Julio del 2012.**_

Namikaze Naruto

Estimado señor Namikaze, a través de la presente la Universidad Todai le informa que su solicitud de ingreso al examen de prueba ha sido aceptada por los directivos de esta honorable institución.

Reciba la mas cordial de nuestras felicitaciones por la aceptación para formar parte del alumnado que se presenta a formar parte de nuestra Universidad y por lo cual, le solicitamos se presente en nuestras oficinas el día 10 de Agosto del año en curso para comenzar los tramites de inscripción.

Para cualquier duda o aclaración, quedo a sus órdenes.  
Por su atención, gracias.

ATENTAMENTE  
Mitarashi Anko.

_Coordinadora de Admisiones._

Naruto se puso pálido de pronto con la vista fija en el teléfono móvil, el grupo se percató de ello, justo cuando Sakura le iba a preguntar que le ocurría, este pegó un gran bote en su asiento para después girarse hacia su hermana sentada a su izquierda en la otra fila de autobuses.

— **¡Voy a realizar el examen de la Todai Dattebayou!** —gritó alborotado.

— **¡Felicidades!** —le felicitó su hermana.

— **¡Muchas felicidades Naruto!** —dijo Sakura seguida de las demás.

Luego Naruto se giró hacia Sasuke y le plantó un gran morreo sin importarle lo demás, estaba realmente contento, eso significaba que, aunque ambos fueran a estar separados unos meses hasta el término oficial del curso, seguramente compartieran ciudad unos cuantos años. Naruto no podía estar más feliz y Sasuke tampoco quien sintió su corazón saltar de alegría. Ahora le iba a tocar esforzarse mucho más para lograr pasar ese examen y postular la carrera de Historia Japonesa, cierto es que él quería ser escritor, pero le interesaba la historia para poder escribir una buena serie de libros ambientados en el antiguo mundo y sus padres le matarían si no conseguía al menos, un título universitario.

* * *

*19.000 yenes son unos 190€

***Uke:** de Ukeru (recibir), se considera el papel tradicionalmente pasivo en las relaciones homo.

***Seme**: de Semeru (atacar), se considera el papel tradicionalmente activo en las relaciones homo.

***Suke:** es una mezcla entre seme y uke, tiene características de ambas partes. _  
_

**AUTORA:** Anuncio que ya estoy trabajando en mi próxima historia que será una pausa entre FL y su secuela, podéis obtener más información visitando mi perfil.


End file.
